Somewhere I Belong
by DawnJuan
Summary: Alison receives some life changing news, while Emily finally discovers where her missing eggs ended up. Will they both be accepting of this new chapter in their lives or will it be too much for them to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Alison sat at one of her favorite places in Rosewood, the kissing rock. No one ever came to it anymore, so she always seemed to gravitate toward the spot when she was stressed or had a lot on her mind. At this moment 'a lot' didn't cover the amount of things running through her head. Alison had been beyond relieved after the girls had buried Elliott in the woods. Since that night all messages from Uber-A had stopped and the five girls were finally able to relax. Everyone except for Alison and soon to be Emily. Alison held an envelope in her slightly trembling hands as she waited to be joined at the kissing rock, only this time she didn't plan on kissing the other person. She had some life changing news to deliver and she couldn't think of a more appropriate place to do it.

The rustling of leaves brought Alison out of her thoughts. She looked around and was instantly met with warm brown eyes as they emerged from the trees.

"Hey, Ali. Are you alright? You sounded a little upset when you called." Emily asked as she hesitantly approached the blonde.

Alison had definitely sounded distraught when she called Emily. All Alison had said was "Meet at our spot." before hanging up on Emily. The shorter woman waved Emily over to her and motioned for the brunette to sit beside her. Emily didn't hesitate to join her friend.

"I'm ok, physically. I just needed to tell you something, before everyone else eventually finds out."

Emily attentively studied Alison's face and nodded for her to continue. Instead of speaking, Alison simply handed Emily the envelope. With steady hands, Emily opened it and emptied its contents onto her lap. The brunette was a little taken back when she looked down at the pieces of paper. They were black and white images, sonograms to be exact. Emily examined them all carefully, not able to ignore Alison's name printed at the top.

"How far along are you?" Emily softly asked.

"Not far. About five weeks maybe." Alison whispered just as quietly.

Emily was silent for a few long moments, trying to process what Alison was telling her. Alison patiently awaited the brunette's reaction. Emily turned and pulled Alison into her arms, finally speaking.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know, Em. I don't think I'm ready to be a mother. Especially a single mother."

"You wont be alone. You know the girls and I will be here for you. And you have options if you aren't ready for this. Adoption or... you know. The other thing." Emily couldn't even bring herself to say it out loud.

"There is absolutely no way I would ever have the heart to give away or abort this particular child. You don't know how special it is going to be." Alison whispered while squeezing Emily tighter.

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned as she pulled away from the hug to look at Alison, but keeping her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

This was going to be the most difficult part of the conversation for Alison. She took a deep breath to steady herself before she broke the news to Emily.

"Biologically, this isn't my child. It's yours, Em."

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked in confusion.

"Something happened when I was in Welby. For a while I thought it was just a nightmare. Elliott kept me so drugged up that it was difficult to differentiate between reality and what was just happening in my head... But as a little time passed by I had to face the fact that it really did happen."

"Tell me." Emily whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Flashback_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"Good morning, honey." Elliott said in a sickeningly sweet tone as he entered Alison's room at Welby, making sure to close the door behind him._

 _Alison glared at him as he approached her. She couldn't believe that she married this man. Alison had been so good at lying for as long as she remembered, yet Elliott was able to fool her. She was still kicking herself for not realizing she was sleeping with the enemy._

 _"I have a surprise for you." He stated with enthusiasm. Alison wasn't able to tell if it was genuine or fake, either way it couldn't have been good news for her. Alison refused to take his bait._

 _"Oh, come on, love. Don't you want to know what it is?"_

 _Alison continued to stare at him in silence, well aware of the fact that he was going to tell her even if she didn't cooperate. She wished he would leave her alone, but luck was rarely on her side._

 _"Fine, I'll tell you, but where should I start? I guess it all starts with Emily Fields."_

 _Alison felt her blood instantly boil. He could do anything he wanted to her, just as long as he left Emily alone. Elliott could see Alison's eyes flashing with rage, which was exactly the reaction he was trying to illicit._

 _"It's funny, really. I've seen the way you look at her. You still love her, don't you?"_

 _Alison started at him in disbelief._

 _"You used to dream about running off into the sunset with her. Getting married, having children, didn't you? Oh, Alison. You are such a hopeless romantic, even if you try to hide it. Unfortunately you'll never get your happy ending with Emily or anyone else for that matter."_

 _Elliott leaned forward and gently caressed her cheek, causing the restrained woman to jerk away, but not making it too far._

 _"Don't worry, Alison. Because I'm such a generous man I will make sure you and Emily at least get to have one child together. You see, I borrowed Emily's eggs. I plan to fertilize them myself. Of course it is likely that only one will result in a child considering Emily didn't produce that many. Then, OUR little baby is going to grow inside of you. You'll be the perfect surrogate. Biologically it will be my child with your precious little Emily, but you get to experience the pain of carrying it, getting attached, and never having a chance to be a part of his or her life. Of course Emily won't either. Who is going to question it. I'm your husband and you clearly are unfit to raise a child, so I will be the one with all the legal rights."_

 _Elliott leaned close to Alison's face to whisper._

 _"I'm going to make sure you spend the rest of your life in this place. You're going to carry my child in this place. You'll even die in this place."_

 _Tears were falling from Alison's eyes and trailing down her cheeks. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop Elliott. He was right. Who was going to question her doctor/husband? It hurt Alison to think about everything he had just said, but it hurt more to know that Emily was going to be dragged into this mess. The thought of Emily and Elliott having a biological child together made Alison feel physically ill._

 _She couldn't bear to think about a beautiful, tiny version of Emily being raised by a monster. There's no telling what vile and evil things Elliott would make this child do. Just the thought of this child growing up to look just like her sweet Emily, but acting like Elliott made more tears silently fall from Alison's dull blue eyes._

 _Elliott left Alison alone for a brief moment, only to return pushing a cart full of medical supplies. Alison's panicked eyes looked over all the supplies and back up to Elliott's face. There was no way this man had a soul. He gave the blonde a sadistic smile as he approached her with a syringe between his fingers. Alison struggled to escape, but it was to no avail._

 _"Don't worry my sweet wife. The pain won't last too long. Only about nine months."_

 _She felt the needle invade her arm and almost immediately her eyes grew heavy. The last thing Alison remembered was Elliott's smug face hovering over her._

 _~~X~~X~~X~~X~~_

 _Alison woke up in a panic, only to find she was completely alone in her room at Welby. She was no longer strapped to her bed as she had previously been, so she quickly took the opportunity to examine herself? Physically she felt fine and saw no markings on her body. She sighed in relief, knowing that everything she just experienced must have been another of her many bad dreams. She wondered why she dreamed about the things she did. How her own mind could concoct such frightening thoughts._

 _The thought of having a baby with Emily wasn't scary, but the thought of Elliott taking the child away was what made Alison wake up in a panic._

 _"Thank God it was only a dream." She muttered to herself as she wiped a layer of sweat from her forehead._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

Emily stared at Alison in shock before she finally found the courage to speak.

"As odd as it sounds, I am actually kind of relieved. I wasn't sure what happened to my eggs, but knowing they ended up with you, I'll never worry about them again. Though I am so sorry he did this to you. I know you aren't ready for this and you should have had a say so, after all it is your body, but don't feel like you have to do this because of me. No matter what you decide to do, I wouldn't hold it against you."

Alison was overwhelmed. She didn't expect Emily to be so calm about it. She knew the brunette was still internally freaking out, but at the same time was trying to remain calm for Alison. Emily knew what Alison was going through was more intense than what she herself was feeling, so she tried to remain strong for her friend.

"I appreciate your support, Em, but I am going to keep the baby. Just the thought of having a little Emily Fields is kind of exciting. At least I know the baby will turn out to be beautiful." Alison stated while lightheartedly chuckling. "I mean, I'm terrified, but at the same time I can see the good in this situation. Elliott is gone. Forever. So I don't have to worry about him ever hurting us. I can safely raise this baby without any 'A' troubles. We can have a normal life. I can give her or him the childhood I should have had." She said while rubbing her still flat stomach.

Emily allowed Alison's words to sink in and it calmed her racing mind.

"When we were teenagers I would dream about us having a happy ending. Ya know, marriage, kids, and maybe even a dog. I just didn't think of a situation like this happening." Emily confessed.

Alison blushed because she had similar dreams about the two of them, though teenage Ali would never have voiced these thoughts out loud.

"I mean, Alison DiLaurentis is pregnant with my child. This is so crazy." Emily breathed out while smiling at the blonde. "So, would it maybe be alright if I go with you to the next doctors appointment?" Emily shyly asked.

Alison's stomach felt as if it had been filled with butterflies. She had to admit it was exciting that someone wanted to accompany her. The last time she felt awkward and slightly depressed because she went alone.

"Absolutely, in fact I would love it if you came with me!" Alison gushed.

Emily smiled at her friend. "Then it's a date."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Emily found out about Alison carrying her child and she was beyond ecstatic. She was exited to see what a small version of herself looked like, but at the same time she was excited to see her friend become a mother. Alison was the first in the group that was going to have a baby, so needless to say Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were all excited to find out the news. However, Emily was the only one that knew the truth about its biology. Alison wasn't ready to drop that bombshell on everyone and Emily could understand. The blonde was trying to enjoy all the little things about being pregnant. If Emily didn't know better she thought Alison was growing more and more excited every day. Originally both women were stressed about the situation, but it was starting to grow on them.

Alison had slowly been converting the guest room into a nursery, with Emily's help of course. Alison wanted to hold off on painting until she found out the sex of the baby, but she had bought some gender neutral furniture, which she was thankful Emily was able to assemble for her. Emily had been her rock ever since the day she told the brunette she was pregnant. Alison could see Emily's eyes light up when ever they talked about the baby, which only excited her further. The blonde was forever grateful that she really wasn't going through this alone.

Alison was curled up on her bed debating on texting Emily. The English teacher knew it was getting late, but she was bored and couldn't sleep to save her life. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was 11:15pm. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to try, she typed out a text for her friend.

"Hey, Em. I hope this doesn't wake you, but I can't sleep."

Almost instantly Emily replied. "You didn't wake me. I usually don't fall asleep this early. What are you doing?"

Alison was relieved to know her friend was still awake.

"I'm curled up in bed, failing miserable at getting sleepy. I'm so tired, but my brain wont shut off."

"Put on some classical music. That always helps me sleep."

"Ew, I'll take your word on that... I think the only thing that could help me is a huge bowl of ice cream. These pregnancy cravings are no joke and I'm not even a full 2 months yet."

Alison got out of bed and walked around her house. She thought if she could burn off some energy then maybe she could get sleepy. She held her phone in her hand, patiently awaiting Emily's response as she stopped in the doorway of the nursery. She looked over the matching changing table and crib that Emily insisted on putting together earlier that week. The brunette wouldn't let Alison even pick up a screw driver to help. It was actually very sweet. There was still a lot Alison wanted to get for the room. She looked at the almost empty space and tried to envision what she wanted. She definitely needed to get a rug, a rocking chair, baby toys, curtains, and all sorts of things. She had around seven months to prepare, so she wasn't too worried about it.

Alison lost track of time as she made many mental plans for the nursery. Her phone buzzing in her hand was what brought her out of her trance. She unlocked the device and saw that Emily had sent her a picture. The image was of Emily standing on Alison's front porch holding a container of ice cream. Alison's couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face. She quickly made her way to her front door and threw it open to reveal Emily, who matched the blonde's smile.

"Did someone want ice cream?" She cheekily asked.

Alison stepped aside to allow the brunette to enter her home.

"I definitely do, but you didn't have to go out this late to get it for me. Not that I don't appreciate it, because I'm about to destroy it." Alison and Emily both laughed.

"I didn't have to go that far for it. I didn't have any at my house, so I text Spencer."

"Wait, did you rob Spencer for my benefit?" Alison laughed as Emily nodded.

"I wouldn't exactly call it robbing her. I simply sent her a text and asked if she had any ice cream and if so would she leave it on her front door step for me. She didn't even question it. I believe her words were 'Wow, better hurry before it melts.' "

"Thanks, Emily. You are too good to me... You always have been." Alison shyly stated.

"I don't think so. Maybe you just don't think as highly about yourself as I do, because if you did then you would realize that you deserve the world."

Emily had the warmest expression on her face as she said this to Alison. The women shared the moment in silence as they stared into each others eyes. Emily was the first to speak, breaking the silence.

"You might want to start working on this ice cream before it all melts. I know strawberry is your favorite." The brunette said while handing the container to the blonde.

Alison grabbed two spoons from the kitchen and lead Emily to her living room. They both decided to sit on the sofa facing each other. In no time at all they had finished all the ice cream, most of it being consumed by Alison.

"You really are a life saver, Em."

"It was no problem. I figured you might be able to sleep once you satisfied your craving."

"I think I can sleep like a baby now. I am so full. Why did you let me eat that much?" Alison playfully complained.

"Hey, you're eating for two now. Better get used to it."

"Ugh, I am going to get so fat." Alison frowned.

"You aren't going to be fat. You are going to be a beautiful, glowing, pregnant woman. I think you can make anything look good." Emily honestly stated while resting her head against her hand while her elbow was propped on the top of the sofa.

"Thanks, Em."

"So, what were you doing before I oh so rudely interrupted with ice cream?" Emily asked.

"I was looking over the nursery. Just brainstorming some ideas."

"Care to share them?"

Emily looked like she genuinely wanted to know, so Alison grabbed the other woman by the hand and lead her upstairs into the baby's room. Both women stood in the doorway, looked over the space, and contemplated the possibilities.

"If it were you, what would you do with the room?" Alison questioned.

"You definitely need a rocking chair for night feedings. Possibly in that far corner." Emily said as she pointed in the direction. Alison smiled, because that was exactly where she wanted to put the chair.

"And a small toy box would look cute under that window. I know the baby wont be big enough to use it for a while, but it would still be cute. Oh, if you want I have one. It is the perfect size. It was mine when I was a kid. I think my mom still has it in the attic." Emily rushed out, getting more excited by the minute.

"I know I would love it, but that was yours when you were a kid. You don't have to give me that. I'm sure it has some sentimental value. Maybe your future kids can use it."

Emily stood behind Alison, pressing their bodies together while resting her hand on Alison's stomach. She leaned close to whisper in the blonde's ear. "I thought I was giving it to my future child. Technically speaking."

Alison felt her knees go weak as Emily's warm breath blew across skin. That and a combination of the brunette's sweet words and how close they were standing. For the first time in years Alison felt whole again as she stood in Emily's arms. She placed her hand on top of Emily's and leaned back into the swimmer. Both women were completely enjoying the moment.

"Then it's settled. We need a rocking chair and your old toy box." Alison whispered, too afraid to speak loudly for fear of ruining their moment.

Alison's use of the word 'we' didn't go unnoticed by Emily. It only made the brunette hold the smaller woman even tighter. Emily wasn't sure where they were headed, but she could tell they were entering some more than friendly territory.

"Are you busy this Friday?" Alison asked.

"What time? I have a shift at The Radley starting at five, but until then I am free."

"I have my next doctors appointment at three that afternoon."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Emily said confidently before placing a lingering kiss on the blonde's cheek and slowly rubbing her hand up and down against Alison's stomach.

The English teach could have sworn she was in heaven. No one had ever been able to make her feel the way Emily Fields could and she didn't think anyone else would.

"It's getting late." Alison said as she felt her body finally wanting to give into sleep. Something about being held by Emily was calming her entire being.

"Yeah, I should probably go and let you rest." Emily said, but refused to move away from the blonde.

"It is too late for you to be out. You should stay the night." Alison hoped Emily wouldn't be opposed to the idea.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Alison turned around and scoffed at the taller woman.

"Oh, please. When have you ever been a bother?" Alison didn't give Emily a chance to respond before she was once again taking the swimmer by the hand and leading her to another room. Once inside Alison's bedroom, she began looking through her dresser. She pulled out a tank top and a pair of shorts for Emily, seeing as she was already wearing the same thing.

"In the bathroom there is a new toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink. Help yourself to anything you need." Alison said before leaving the room, giving Emily some privacy and using the time to brush her own teeth as well.

Once both women were ready for bed they stood awkwardly in Alison's room. Alison didn't like feeling awkward with Emily, so she shook her head and climbed in the bed. When Emily didn't immediately follow she looked up at her friend and noticed how nervous the other woman seemed.

"Em, if you aren't comfortable sharing a bed with me there are other rooms. My parent's old room, Jason's old room. Or you can stay in here and I can take another room. What ever you want."

"I don't have a problem sharing a bed with you, Ali. I just didn't want to assume that we were going to and then make you uncomfortable by jumping right into your bed." Both women softly laughed at the confession.

"Come to bed, Emily. And for the record, you never make me uncomfortable."

Alison was laying on her back as Emily joined her under the blankets. Emily reached for the lamp to extinguish the light, leaving only the moon to slightly illuminate the room.

"Goodnight, Em." Alison whispered.

"Goodnight, Ali." Emily whispered in response.

The brunette caught Alison off guard when she lowered the blankets and slightly lifted Alison's tank top, revealing her stomach. Emily leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to the exposed skin before whispering, "Goodnight little Emily." Alison could have sworn her heart was going to burst from how completely sweet Emily was.

Emily pushed Alison's shirt down and pulled the blankets back over the blonde. Right as Emily was going to turn around Alison caught her wrist and pulled the brunette to her. Alison turned away and wrapped Emily's arm around her, making the taller woman spoon her. Both women shifted under the blankets until they were comfortable. Emily had a firm grip on Alison's stomach, keeping the shorter woman held tightly against her. Alison was afraid to admit it, but deep down she knew that she would never again be able to sleep soundly without Emily Fields by her side.

 **The first two chapters are on the shorter side, but they wont all be that way. I have the first five chapters written and the third & fifth chapters are significantly longer. I'm not sure how much drama I will put in this story. The majority of it will be fluff. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

The week seemed to go by slowly for Emily. She was immensely excited to go to the doctor with Alison. Emily definitely had a plethora of feelings about the blonde's pregnancy. On one hand she was ecstatic that her friend was going to become a mother, but on the other hand she was nervous because Alison was single. Sure, Ali was strong and independent with amazing friends to support her, but Emily could tell the shorter woman still felt as if she was all alone.

Emily also felt slightly weird knowing that Alison was carrying her biological child. It wasn't a bad weird, it was just taking a lot for Emily to grow accustomed to the idea. There was a point in her life when she would have nearly burst from complete happiness if someone told her in the future that Alison would be pregnant with her child, but Emily was uneasy about the other biological half of Alison's child. The swimmer wasn't the biggest fan of Alison's ex-husband, even before they found out who he really was.

The two women had been practically inseparable ever since Alison told Emily about her pregnancy. Emily was always offering to carry things for Alison and making sure the blonde didn't feel alone, since she technically did just lose her husband. Emily told herself she would have done the same thing for Hanna, Spencer, or Aria. She would have, but somehow this was different.

Emily felt some of her old feelings for Alison resurfacing, even though she tried to ignore them. She simply felt oddly protective of Alison as of lately. She even felt protective of the baby. Maybe because she knew the baby was a part of her and because it was growing inside of Alison, her first love, but either way Emily wanted to keep them both safe. Which is why Emily found herself spending every waking hour, that the brunette wasn't at work, with Alison.

Emily had the day off, so she woke up early to go for her daily run. It always helped to block out the world and clear her mind. She ran through various neighborhoods in Rosewood. The brunette tried taking a different path every day to keep herself from growing weary. She had been running for almost an hour when she was nearing Alison's house. She didn't intentionally jog in that direction, but once she realized where she was the brunette came to a stop. She was pleasantly surprised to see Alison awake at 7am. The blonde was sitting on her front porch sipping a cup of tea.

"Hey, Ali. Why are you up so early?" Emily asked breathlessly as she jogged over to the shorter woman.

"I am used to waking up this early, being a school teacher and all." Alison smiled as Emily sat beside her.

"Speaking of that. When do you go back?" Emily had been curious, but didn't want to bring it up in case it was a sensitive subject for the blonde.

"I actually have a meeting with the principal today. I briefly spoke with him on the phone and he encouraged me to take more time off, but I think it would be good for me to go back. It might keep my mind off of things."

"Do you have time to grab some breakfast before your meeting?" Emily hopefully asked.

"Sure, I have a few hours." Alison smiled as she answered.

"I need to go home and shower first, but we can go anywhere you want after."

"Just shower here. It will be faster." Alison suggested.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother." Emily hesitantly replied.

"Don't be crazy. You're never a bother. You know where the shower is. Help yourself to anything you need."

"Thanks, Ali." Emily excused herself, leaving Alison outside to finish her tea.

Once her tea was long gone Alison made her way into her bedroom to get dressed for breakfast. She pulled a few sundresses from her closet, silently debating on which one she wanted to wear. She tried on the first dress and looked over herself in the mirror. She moved her body from side to side, examining herself from every angle. She sighed in defeat. Alison thought she looked great in the dress, but it wouldn't be long before she couldn't wear any of her favorite outfits.

The blonde's mood soured slightly at the thought of gaining so much weight. She decided she didn't want to wear the dress after all, unzipping it and letting it fall to the floor. Just as she turned around wearing nothing but her lacy panties she saw her bedroom door open. Both women gasped in surprise. Emily slightly jumped, causing her towel to fall to the floor. Her cheeks flushed red and she desperately wanted to cover herself, but her body seemed frozen. Alison must have been feeling the same as Emily, because she hadn't moved either.

Alison felt herself becoming exceedingly aroused as she took in Emily's naked body. Even though Emily was no longer a swimmer the brunette's body was still phenomenal and Alison was too weak to look away from her friend. Ali's mind was screaming at her to look away, but she didn't want to. She couldn't.

Emily was having a similar battle within herself. Alison had always been her weakness. Emily felt her heart pounding in her chest. Seeing the other woman wearing only the tiniest scrap of underwear was driving the brunette insane. She needed to close her eyes or turn away, but she lost all control of herself. She selfishly examined every last inch of Alison's body, spending the majority of her time on the blonde's perky breasts. They were beyond tempting for Emily.

Alison blushed as she could practically feel Emily's eyes upon her. For the first time since discovering she was pregnant Alison felt sexy. Emily had always made Alison feel beautiful, but this was different. Emily wanted her and it was becoming more obvious to the blonde that she wanted Emily as well. There was absolutely no way possible that Alison could ignore how sexy Emily had become. When they were younger Emily had always been cute, adorable even, but as a fully grown woman standing naked in Alison's bedroom, the blonde knew Emily had matured into the sexiest thing alive.

Emily knew they were slipping into dangerous territory, so she had to be the strong one and end their staring contest. She quickly reached for her towel and covered herself.

"Sorry, Ali. I didn't know you were in here." She spoke, trying to break the tension.

"No, you're fine. Would you like to borrow some clothes?" Alison suggested, pretending that nothing had happened.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all. Help yourself. I know our bodies aren't exactly the same, but I'm sure something will fit." Alison felt her cheeks heat up after accidentally referring to the fact that she had just shamelessly stared down Emily's entire body.

After a few awkwardly silent minutes both women were dressed and ready to leave.

"So where do you want to go?" Emily asked as the women left the house and walked toward Alison's car.

"Is the brew ok?"

"That's perfect." Emily smiled.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Breakfast went by smoothly, all awkwardness had faded away. The women enjoyed their meal and talked like nothing had happened. It was so easy for the two to fall back into their normal behavior.

"Breakfast was amazing!" Emily half groaned as she rubbed her toned stomach.

"I know, but I ate too much. I don't want to move." Alison said, in a tone that matched Emily's while she leaned back into her chair.

"I guess I'll just have to roll you into your meeting, since you can't move." Emily teased.

Alison reached across the table and playfully swatted Emily on the arm. She loved how childlike she could be when she was around Emily. The brunette made her feel so carefree.

"Speaking of my meeting, I should get going." Alison stood as she spoke, causing Emily to scowl.

"What's wrong?" Alison smiled as she asked.

"I'm going to be so bored without you. It's my off day and I have nothing to do." Emily pouted.

"How about I call you when I'm done and we can go do something."

Emily's face lit up and it made Alison's heart flutter.

"Yeah, if you want."

"Ok, I picked breakfast, so you pick what we do for the afternoon. Sound good?" Alison asked.

Emily agreed before they left the brew and headed to Alison's car.

After a short drive the women said a quick goodbye as Alison dropped Emily off at the brunette's house. Emily looked over her shoulder as she approached her home and watched Alison drive away, leaving her to contemplate the options of spending the day with Alison.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It had been about twenty minutes since Alison had dropped Emily off at her own home. Almost immediately Emily had decided that they should have a girls day with Spencer, Aria, and Hanna. She spent her time gathering her swimming supplies and calling the other girls. They had eagerly agreed to meet Emily at her mother's house, considering that Emily and Hanna didn't actually have a pool at their loft. Emily looked over her supplies to ensure she had everything she needed.

"Towels, my bikini, Hanna's bikini, extra clothes, hairbrush, sunscreen, snacks, liquor, phone, sunglasses. Check!" Emily mumbled to herself before leaving to meet her friends.

~X~X~X~X~

When Emily arrived Hanna was already waiting on her. The bubbly blonde practically bounced over to Emily's car.

"Hey, bartender. Where's my booze?"

"Nice to see you too, Han." Emily flatly replied but smiled none the less.

"Hey, I'm happy to see you! I'm just excited to spend the day by the pool with my favorite people. I need a day to relax. This business stuff with Lucas has been giving me a headache."

"I think I can whip up something to get you good and relaxed."

The girls carried their supplies into the house, placing them on the kitchen table.

"Let me put on my bathing suit and some sunscreen and I'll start making drinks." Emily said before disappearing into the downstairs washroom.

"Thanks for grabbing my swimsuit. I'm going to go change in your old room if that's alright." Hanna said loudly.

"That's fine. What ever you want." The brunette replied.

By the time Emily and Hanna were dressed in their bikinis Aria and Spencer arrived, already prepared to swim.

"You guys can go ahead. I'm just going to mix a few drinks and wait for Ali." Emily said while wrapping a towel around her nearly naked body.

They didn't need to be told twice. The three women made a bee line for the pool. Emily watched as Spencer dipped her toes into the water, attempting to feel the temperature. Hanna ran past the brunette, grabbing her in the process and pulling them both into the water. Emily chuckled as she heard her friends squealing. Hanna was always the life of a party.

Emily spent several minutes grabbing various bottles and glasses, putting her bartending skills to the test. She liked getting in as much practice as possible, because she made a lot of money as a bartender and didn't want to mess that up. Sure, she was in the process of finishing school, but until she graduated she was happy with her current job. Emily was adding the finishing touches to the last drink when she heard the front door open.

"Em?" Alison called out.

"In the kitchen." Emily replied.

"Hey, I see the girls couldn't wait any longer." Alison smiled as she watched Emily mix drinks.

"Yeah, I told them to go ahead while I waited for you."

"You didn't have to wait." Alison smiled again at Emily's kindness.

"I know. I wanted to. I also wanted to ask how the meeting went."

"It was fine. I wanted to come back this week, but Mr. Hackett convinced me to wait until Monday."

"Hey, I'm sure we can do something to make the week fly by."

"Sure, when you aren't busy. I'm still going to be bored when you go to school and work." The blonde honestly admitted.

"You have three more friends that would be glad to see you while I'm busy." Emily offered.

"True, but you know you have always been my favorite. Don't get me wrong. I love the girls, but it's just not the same when you aren't around." Alison shyly admitted causing Emily to smile.

The brunette wrapped her arm around Alison's shoulder and handed her a drink.

"Try it. It's really good." Emily insisted.

"Em, I'm pregnant. I can't have alcohol." Alison said while gently setting the drink down.

"I'm aware," Emily playfully said while softly pinching Alison's belly, causing the shorter woman to giggle. "That's why I made yours a virgin."

Alison reached for the drink and took a tentative taste test.

"Wow, this is really good. As soon as this baby comes out I'd like to test your bar tending skills."

"I'll get you hammered, I promise. I'll even babysit for ya so you and Hanna can get 'white girl' wasted." Both women laughed and genuinely enjoyed each others company.

"Go get dressed so we can get this ladies day started." Emily playfully directed Alison in the direction of the washroom.

Several minutes later Alison hesitantly entered the kitchen to see Emily patiently waiting for her. The shorter woman had her arms wrapped around her stomach, shielding it.

"What's wrong, Ali?" Emily immediately sensed the blonde's discomfort.

"Nothing. You ready to join the girls?" Alison lied.

"Ali, you don't have to hide anything from me. I can tell something is bothering you." Emily encouraged.

"Fine, I'm starting to get bigger. I don't like wearing one pieces, but I don't want everyone to notice that my stomach isn't as flat as it used to be." Alison sheepishly admitted.

Emily walked across the kitchen and nudged Alison's hands away, replacing them with her own.

"Alison DiLaurentis, you are so very beautiful. You aren't even showing yet." Emily began gently stroking the skin on Alison's abdomen with her thumbs. "Even if you were, it is just us girls today and we all know you are pregnant. You are supposed to get bigger."

"Maybe you can't, but I can tell that my body is changing and I don't feel sexy anymore." The blonde whispered while looking down, refusing to make eye contact with her friend.

Emily kept one hand on Alison's stomach while the other reached for the blonde's chin, gently lifting it so she could rest her forehead against Alison's.

"Ali, you have no idea how sexy you are. You always have been. You being pregnant doesn't rob you of that." Emily honestly stated.

Alison rested her hand on the back of Emily's while it gently stroked her skin.

"Do you want me to show you how sexy you are?" Emily boldly asked causing the blonde's breath to catch in her throat.

Did she want Emily to make her feel sexy? She wasn't sure exactly what Emily had in mind, but Alison had an idea. She didn't have long to think before a familiar voice broke them from their trance.

"Who do I have to make feel sexy in order to get some alcohol out here?" Hanna announced as she barged into the kitchen grabbing two of the finished drinks while throwing a wink in Emily's direction. Hanna had definitely heard their conversation, causing Alison to furiously blush and Emily to sheepishly rub the back of her neck.

"Sorry Han. We'll be right out."

"Oh, no. Don't mind me. I got what I came for. By all means. Defile Ali if you want. I don't blame you. She's looking smokin' hot in that bikini." Hanna threw a second wink at Alison.

Hanna always meant well. Her unorthodox ways of doing things, like attempting to make a clearly self conscious Alison feel confident, was nothing new to her friends. They loved that Hanna had her own way of handling situations.

After Hanna left the room Emily turned to grab two more of the mixed drinks. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Alison.

"You ready?" She asked the blonde.

"Yeah, we better get out there before Hanna gets too wasted."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Several hours later and the five women were still lounging beside the pool. Hanna and Spencer laid on their stomachs trying to tan while the other three sat at a table under a large umbrella. Hanna definitely had more to drink than the others. The blonde was almost wasted while everyone else, excluding Alison, we're only buzzed. It had been a great afternoon free of stress and drama.

Alison eventually loosened up and felt comfortable in her two piece, mostly because her thoughts kept straying to the moment she and Emily had shared in the kitchen. She thought Emily had been flirting with her and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. She knew she probably shouldn't go down that road with her friend considering their past, but it made her excited. Her thoughts began to stray to the different ways Emily could make her feel sexy and she felt a smile subconsciously spread across her face.

"Ok, who are you thinking about?" Hanna loudly asked, causing all eyes to land on Alison.

"No one." Alison poorly lied.

"Don't give me that crap. You have a look on your face. Come on, tell us!" Hanna pushed.

Hanna may have been drunk, but she definitely remembered the moment she interrupted earlier that day. She was curious if Emily and Alison had something going on or if it was just one of the many moments they had shared over the years. It was no secret to the group that Alison and Emily had always been closer than normal friends.

"I'm not." Alison insisted, but her blush betrayed her.

"You soooo are." Hanna continued to tease.

Alison glanced toward Emily and the two shared brief eye contact before Alison looked away again. That was all Hanna needed. She smirked at the other blonde causing Alison to blush harder.

"I'm just... thinking about the baby. That's all." Though Hanna, Alison, and Emily knew it was a lie the other two friends didn't.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Aria was quick to ask. The short brunette was excited there was going to be a baby they could all spoil.

"I haven't thought of many, but for a girl I like Emilia." Alison answered, happy for a subject change.

"Emilia, hmm. That sounds kind of like Emily." Hanna teased.

She didn't miss an opportunity to continue pressing about what she had witnessed earlier. Emily remained silent as she let the idea float around her head. Alison wanted to name the baby after her? That was such an honor and Emily was feeling a little emotional at the idea. She wanted to ask Alison if that was really why she liked the name, but she would rather have that conversation in private.

"It's just a name, Han. I thought it was pretty." Alison said.

"I think Emilia is great." Spencer added, aware of Alison's discomfort, but not knowing the cause.

"So no ideas for boy names?" Aria asked.

"I really haven't put any thought into it. I have seven months to figure it out. Actually, in about three more months I'll know the gender, so I may not need to have a boy name. Who knows?" Alison spoke, practically thinking out loud.

"OOH! I'll pick a name!" Hanna shouted.

"NO!" The other four women yelled together, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"Jeez, never mind." Hanna said with mock offense.

~x~x~x~

Emily and Alison found themselves back at the DiLaurentis household. They had gotten comfortable on the sofa in the blonde's living room hours after everyone left the pool. The two were watching a movie and enjoying each others company, even though they hadn't said much since they arrived. To be honest, Emily hadn't paid a lot of attention to the movie. She couldn't stop thinking about baby names. More specifically the fact that Alison wanted her baby to have a name similar to Emily's. Before Emily knew it the credits to the film began to roll, so she took this as an opportunity to ask the blonde. She reached for the remote to turn the television off, causing Alison to look on her direction.

"Are you tired of watching movies already?" Alison asked with a curious smile.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, ask me anything, Em." Alison spoke those words with ease. Teenage Alison would have never been so willing to be honest, but she never wanted to lie to Emily again.

"Why do you like the name Emilia?"

Alison was surprised at Emily's question. She expected it to be something major.

"Hanna was right." The blonde admitted.

A wide smile spread across Emily's face.

"So you're naming the baby after me?" Emily wanted to hear Alison say the words.

"Well, yeah. It seems fitting, considering it is more your baby than mine. It's still going to be a little version of you even if I am carrying it. I know legally I'll be the mother, but I thought it would be nice to include you in this process. Even if it's something as simple as a name." The more Alison spoke the larger Emily's smile grew.

"I don't know what to say." Emily admitted shyly.

"I think your smile says it all." Alison said as she matched Emily's smile.

"Come here." Emily commanded while opening her arms.

Alison allowed Emily to wrap her in a hug. Alison expected the brunette to let go, but she kept her held close. Eventually the hug turned into cuddling, which is how Alison found herself resting her head on Emily's chest. The teacher had an arm and a leg gently draped across Emily's body while the brunette continuously slid her fingers through blonde locks.

It was a perfect moment that neither woman broke by speaking. They made a silent agreement to simply enjoy what ever was happening between them without over thinking. They didn't even speak when Alison tilted her head up to place a lingering kiss against Emily's jaw. It was a sweet and simple gesture that filled Emily with butterflies. She only responded by holding Alison tighter, refusing to let go of the blonde even as they fell asleep.

 **This chapter was a bit longer than the other two. I hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is an extra long chapter and also where the story earns an 'M' rating.**

After waiting all week the day had finally arrived. Emily was immensely excited to go to the doctor with Alison. She had a plethora of feelings about the blonde's pregnancy. On one hand she was excited that her friend was going to become a mother, on the other hand she was nervous because Alison was basically a single mother. Sure, Ali was strong and independent and also had amazing friends to support her, but Emily could tell the shorter woman still felt as if she was all alone.

Emily also felt weird knowing that Alison was carrying her biological child. It wasn't a bad weird. It just took some getting used to. There was a point in her life when she would have been elated if someone had told her that in the future Alison would be pregnant with her child, but Emily was uneasy about the other biological half of Alison's child. Emily wasn't the biggest fan of Alison's husband even before they found out who he really was.

The two women had been practically inseparable ever since Alison told Emily about her pregnancy. Emily was always offering to carry things for Alison and making sure the blonde didn't feel alone, since she technically did just lose her husband. Emily told herself she would have done the same thing for Hanna, Spencer, or Aria, and she would have, but somehow this was different.

Emily felt some of her old feelings for Alison resurfacing, even though she tried to ignore them. She just felt oddly protective of Alison. She even felt protective of the baby. Maybe because she knew the baby was a part of her and maybe because it was growing inside of Alison, her first love, but either way Emily wanted to keep them both safe. Which is why Emily found herself spending every waking hour, that the brunette wasn't at work or school, with Alison. Emily enjoyed the little things about being close to Alison, she even liked going on late night craving runs for the blonde. Alison never asked Emily to do anything for her, but Emily jumped at the chance to help the blonde.

It felt like Emily had waited forever, but finally the two were sitting on a sofa in the doctor's office waiting to be called back. Emily enjoyed the silence as she watched Alison flip through a parenting magazine.

"Starting to get excited?" Emily asked as she watched Alison smile at a picture of a mom holding her baby in the magazine.

"Yeah, I guess I am. It was so scary at first, but it's easy to be excited when you have someone to share it with." Alison said as she reached over to squeeze Emily's hand. "Thank you, for not letting me go through this alone." Alison sincerely said.

"I would never let that happen and you know that. You didn't leave me alone when I went through the process of having the eggs removed. It's only fair that I stick by your side as the same egg grows into a child."

"DiLaurentis." A short woman called from across the waiting room.

"That's us!" Emily said, immediately jumping to her feet.

Alison chuckled at how excited Emily was. Both Alison and Emily followed the woman into the back of the office and Emily watched as the short brunette took Alison's blood pressure, weight, and asked many questions. Once she had all the information necessary the woman lead them into a private room. In Emily's experience doctor visits usually took a while, but in only a few short minutes they were joined by Alison's doctor.

The woman entered the room and her eyes immediately landed on Emily's unfamiliar face. She reached her hand out to Emily and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Dr. Anderson."

"Hi, I'm Emily." She said while shaking the other woman's hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Alison." She said while turning to face Alison.

Dr. Anderson wasted no time and immediately began examining the blonde. The woman was a little older, but still pretty with a few grey hairs mixed in with her raven locks. She was very friendly, aimlessly chatting as she checked the blonde's heartbeat, temperature, and looked inside of her ears. She thoroughly looked over every last part of Alison, which made Emily happy. At least her friend was in good hands.

"So far everything is looking great." The doctor smiled as she spoke. "Have you been feeling nauseated yet?"

"I have felt sick a few times, but never in the mornings." Alison replied.

"Yeah, I'll never understand why it is called morning sickness. I felt terrible all hours of the day and night with my second child. Have you had any crazy cravings yet?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"I can't seem to get enough of sweet pickles and ice cream. I feel bad because Emily has gone to the store three times this week. At midnight of all hours." Alison blushed as she confessed, causing all three women laughed.

"Sounds like you have a great person to go through this with." The older woman said as she kindly looked at the two women.

Alison locked eyes with Emily before speaking. "I feel like the luckiest person alive. She fusses over me all the time and I'm barely even showing yet."

Soon a young blonde phlebotomist knocked before entering the room, pushing a cart full of supplies needed to take a few samples of Alison's blood. The doctor stepped away from her patient to give the other woman room to work. Alison cringed as she watched the woman prepared to stick her with a needle. Emily could tell Alison wasn't a huge fan of having her blood drawn, so she decided to distract her, hoping it would help her friend.

"So, Ali, have you thought of any boy names yet?" Emily asked.

"No, I was going to wait and find out the gender before I made it that far. If I don't get to have a little Emilia then I'm not sure what name I would like." The blonde seemed a little confused, because she knew Emily was aware of the fact that she hadn't picked a boy name.

"Emilia is over rated. How about George for a girl?" Emily cheekily suggested.

"Ew, Emily. That is a terrible idea." Alison lightly laughed.

"Well, what about Henrietta for a boy?" Emily was barely able to say because of her laughter.

"Absolutely not, you are here by banned from helping me pick names. Maybe I should have let Hanna pick after all." Alison said in a stern yet playful tone.

Emily placed her hand over her heart and pretended to be wounded by the blonde's words.

"Alright, we're all finished." The phlebotomist announced.

"Wow, that wasn't so bad." Alison said, surprised.

"It probably helped that your girlfriend was distracting you." The young woman said, assuming the two women were together.

Both girls blushed and Alison looked down as she watched the phlebotomist bandage her arm.

"So that's why you were spitting out terrible names?" Alison asked.

"Well, you looked scared. I wanted to help somehow." Emily replied sheepishly.

Alison swore that Emily being the sweetest person in the world was going to be the death of her.

"Ok, Alison you can take this paperwork to the front desk and you will be free to go. If there is anything concerning with your blood work then we will give you a call, but if you don't hear from us then no news is good news." Dr. Anderson said while handing Alison a stack of papers.

Alison stood to leave, but noticed Emily still sitting in the room, looking disappointed.

"Em, is everything alright?" Alison asked, voice full of concern.

"I thought we were going to see the baby today." She almost whispered.

The doctor remembered that Alison had been to her last appointment alone, so the brunette missed the ultrasound.

"As long as Alison's pregnancy remains healthy she won't be due for another ultrasound until her check up next month. I've known some doctors that only did an ultrasound on the first visit and again at twenty weeks, but I prefer more frequent check ups." The older woman explained.

Emily let out a slow defeated breath before standing to join Alison. The doctor felt bad for the brunette, so she decided it wouldn't hurt to do another ultrasound on the blonde.

"On second thought. I think Miss DiLaurentis may need another ultrasound after all. First pregnancies can sometimes be a little complicated, so we need to keep a close eye on this little one." The doctor spoke before winking at the two women.

The way Emily's face lit up was priceless. Alison laughed and grabbed Emily by the hand, pulling her along after the doctor. The three women walked down a long hallway, passing several rooms before Dr. Anderson stopped and opened a door for the women and allowed them to enter.

"You know the drill. It shouldn't be too long before the ultrasound tech arrives. I'll see you next time." The doctor smiled at both women before leaving them alone.

"I've never seen an ultrasound in person before." Emily softly spoke.

"There's nothing to it. I just have to lift my shirt and lower my pants a little, then she is going to pour some ultrasound gel on my stomach, place the instrument in the gel and then a picture of the baby will pop up on the screen." Alison explained.

Emily nodded and soon there was a knock on the door. Alison called for the person to enter and the door opened to reveal the same woman who did Alison's previous ultrasound.

"How are we doing today?" She cheerfully greeted.

"Fine." Both women replied in unison.

"Great, looks like you are all ready to go." She commented as she noticed Alison already laying back with her flat stomach exposed.

The technician grabbed her essentials and soon began prepping Alison. Emily watched as she poured the gel onto Alison's stomach. Before she knew it Emily was looking at the screen as a small version of herself that was living inside of Alison appeared. Of course Emily couldn't tell much from the image, considering it was still so small and mostly static, but she knew what it was and she felt herself becoming overwhelmed with love for the barely formed baby. Emily raised up onto her knees in the chair she had made herself comfortable in to lean closer to the screen, effectively bringing her head level with Alison's.

The technician moved the device around to get several different angles of the fetus while Emily refused to look away. Alison, however, was able to. She looked beside her only to find her face was merely inches from Emily's. She had never seen Emily look so happy, so in love before. Emily continued to stare at the screen while Alison kept her eyes locked on the brunette.

The technician froze the screen on a particular angle and briefly explained exactly what they were looking at. Soon the woman excused herself to print a few copies for the mother to be. Once they were alone Alison reached her hand up to gently stroke Emily's cheek. The swimmer brought her gaze to meet Alison's, finally realizing how close she was to the blonde. Alison continued to stroke Emily's face while she spoke.

"You ok, Em?"

"I'm perfect." She whispered, close to tears.

Over the last three weeks Alison had put a lot of thought into their situation. She had a gut feeling that Emily wanted to play a more permanent role in this child's life. The two hadn't spoken about it, but Alison had always been able to tell what Emily wanted. They had a long history together and Alison knew she had never gotten over the other woman. Even when she married Elliott, Emily was still in the back of her mind. She just never thought Emily would give her a chance. However, with Emily's recent behavior it was obvious the brunette felt the same way. Feeling bold, Alison carefully spoke the next words.

"That's our baby, Em."

Alison used her thumb to wipe away a tear that fell down Emily's face.

"Ours?" Emily whispered, her voice laced with hope.

"Yes, if you want to do this with me then I'm all in."

"So I'm going to be a mother too?" Emily asked, making sure they were on the same page before she got her hopes up.

"If that is what you want."

"Of course I do." Emily excitedly whispered.

Allowing her emotions to control her actions, Emily leaned forward and placed a soft, lingering kiss to Alison's lips. The kiss was sweet and held so much meaning for both women. It was only when the technician returned that their moment was broken. She handed three images to Alison and surprised Emily when she handed her three as well.

"I get some too?" She quietly questioned.

"Of course. Gotta have some for both mothers, right?" She replied.

Not giving Emily a chance to answer, Alison replied. "Absolutely."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Emily drove Alison back to her house after the appointment. Both women felt as if they were walking on clouds. They had yet to discuss what their relationship was, but they both knew something good was coming from it. Alison was incredibly happy that Emily still wanted her after all these years. Even after every awful thing they had been through together.

Emily still had half an hour before she needed to leave for work, so she walked Alison into her house. They sat down on the couch together and Alison couldn't stop smiling at Emily.

"What?" Emily asked as she returned the smile.

"Nothing, you just make me so happy." She honestly replied.

Emily felt her tanned cheeks fill with heat while she spoke. "You make me happy too, Ali."

"What time do you get off tonight?"

"I clock out at eleven, why?"

"Do you have any plans after that?" Alison hopefully asked.

"I don't."

"Would you maybe want to come over and stay the night again?... I just seem to sleep better when you're around." The blonde admitted.

Emily smiled as she reached for Alison's feet, removing the blonde's shoes and massaging them.

"You only want me to come over because I pamper you." The brunette joked.

"You caught me red handed." Alison practically moaned out as Emily worked on her feet.

"Of course I want to come over. I'll come straight here when I get off." The swimmer whispered.

"I'll be waiting."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

It was almost time for Emily to arrive. The blonde had been bored out of her mind without the other woman. She decided to clean house to kill the last bit of time before she was too pregnant to do it herself. Alison was leaning over her coffee table, wiping the dust off with a rag when she heard Emily finally enter the front door. She continued cleaning, waiting for Emily to announce her presence, but she was met with silence.

Emily was about to greet Alison as she walked into the blonde's house carrying a container of strawberry ice cream, but was met with a sight that made her breath catch in her throat. Alison was bent over the table, gently swaying side to side as she cleaned. Emily felt like she needed to look away, but her sight was locked onto Alison's backside as her tiny pajama shorts inched higher and higher up her thighs. She watched as Alison moved side to side and it gave Emily a familiar tingle between her legs.

Alison looked up as she finished cleaning the table. Her gaze landed on a mirror across the living room. She wasn't surprised to see Emily, however she was surprised to see that Emily's eyes were glued to her backside. Alison looked back down at her spotless table and decided it needed to be cleaned again. If Emily was enjoying the view she might as well give her a show. Alison pretended she was unaware of the swimmer's presence as she scrubbed the table and added an extra sway into her hips.

Emily refused to look away for a few long moments before she felt too guilty to continue. She cleared her throat to announce her presence. Alison turned around with an innocent smile and she could tell Emily looked a little flushed. The sight turned Alison on more than it should have. Being pregnant had made her libido skyrocket. She felt like she was aroused constantly.

"You brought me ice cream?" Alison sweetly asked.

"Yeah, I figured you might want some to go with your unlimited supply of pickles." Emily joked.

"Unlimited? That is barely going to last me through the weekend."

Both women shared a laugh as Alison stepped close to Emily to bring her into a hug. Emily gladly accepted the gesture of affection, pulling the shorter woman flush with her own body.

"I missed you this evening." Alison whispered with her head resting against Emily's chest.

"I missed you too, Ali." Emily whispered back.

The taller woman pulled away and held up the ice cream. "Want some?"

"Not tonight, I think I'd like to get ready for bed. I'm feeling extra sleepy." Alison lied, but Emily didn't notice.

"Oh, I'll put this away and meet you upstairs?"

"Sounds good." Alison called out as she headed upstairs to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

It only took ten minutes for both women to prepare themselves for bed. Alison was waiting under the blankets pretending to be sleepy when Emily turned off the lamp and quietly joined her. Emily assumed their normal cuddle position, making Alison the little spoon, which is exactly what Alison wanted. The blonde, however had no intention of going to sleep. She couldn't get the thought of Emily hungrily staring at her out of her mind. If Emily liked what she saw that much then she was going to give it to the other woman.

Alison pretended that she was trying to get comfortable, but she was using it as an excuse to grind her backside against Emily. She heard Emily's breath catch. Alison held her body still for a moment before smirking and shifting herself into Emily once more. Alison felt Emily's hand grip her hip as she began to slowly and deliberately grind into the tanned woman while reaching behind her to slide her fingers through Emily's hair, no longer pretending to get comfortable.

Emily breathlessly asked. "Ali, what are you doing?"

"I saw you earlier. You couldn't take your eyes off of me."

Emily blushed at the shorter woman's confession. She didn't know she had been caught while she was shamelessly staring. Feeling bold, Alison rolled over and threw her leg over Emily's hip. Their foreheads rested together as Alison reached for Emily's hand.

She slowly brought the taller woman's hand to rest on her backside before whispering. "It's starting to get bigger and I think you like it."

Emily felt Alison's minty breath ghost across her lips and she wanted nothing more than to taste those lips again. Alison gave Emily's hand an encouraging squeeze before Emily took the hint and hesitantly began kneading the other woman through the thin fabric of her shorts. Alison gasped as Emily's confidence grew, because the tanned woman was now shamelessly groping her. Emily pulled Alison's body completely flush with her own, bringing their lips together for a searing kiss. Alison tangled her fingers into Emily's hair while the brunette slid her hand under the waistband of the blonde's shorts to squeeze her bare flesh. Both women moaned into the kiss. Emily wasn't expecting Alison to not be wearing any panties.

"Damn, Ali." Emily whispered before attaching her lips to Alison's neck.

Alison tilted her head back and began panting as Emily's tongue skillfully worked from her throat, to the side of her neck and down to her collar bone. She was beyond ready for the swimmer to devour her.

"Something else is starting to get bigger too." Alison stated as she grabbed Emily's hand and placed it on her chest over her shirt.

Emily groaned and Alison softly moaned as Emily immediately began to squeeze her breast. Alison wasn't wearing a bra, so Emily felt the blonde's nipple begin to pebble against her palm. Alison's breasts had definitely grown since the only time Emily had gotten to feel them, years ago in this exact same bed. Ever since the night they slept together Emily had been dying to get her hands on Alison again. Sadly it had taken years to occur.

Emily's lips on her neck and hand roughly massaging her sensitive breast was driving Alison insane. Her hips began to work of their own accord as they started grinding against Emily's toned abs. Emily began sucking on Alison's pulse point as she slid her hand up and down the teacher's side, teasing the blonde with her fingertips when she felt the bare flesh of Alison's hip. Emily allowed her hand to explore further as it traveled up the blonde's shirt. Alison bit her lip to hold back what would have been a particularly loud moan when she felt Emily's hand land on her breast.

After allowing Emily some time to have fun teasing her, the blonde sat up and quickly removed her own shirt. She was growing impatient and needed more from the other woman. The second her shirt was removed she was gently tackled onto her back by a highly aroused Emily. Alison released a loud moan as Emily brought one of her breasts to her lips. The brunette slowly allowed her tongue to swirl around Alison's nipple. She tangled her fingers in Emily's raven locks and wrapped her legs around the brunette's hips while the taller woman relentlessly flicked her tongue against Alison's nipple. The blonde swore she could fall apart from that feeling alone.

Emily grabbed two handfuls of Alison's breasts while carefully switching between each one to give them equal attention. Alison loved being in control, but the way Emily was dominating her was too good to pass up. Emily squeezed Alison's breasts together as she slowly moved her head from side to side to allow her tongue to drag from one nipple to the next. She kept repeating this motion and it was probably Alison's new favorite thing in the world. Alison felt herself soaking through her pajama shorts with every stroke of Emily's tongue.

The brunette began roughly sucking on one nipple while rolling her fingertips across the other one. Emily would suck the nipple into her mouth, rapidly flick it with her tongue, and then sooth it with light kisses. She repeated this process over and over until Alison was loudly moaning beneath her. Alison was already losing it. She arched her back to press her breast further against Emily's awaiting lips.

Again, the teacher was craving more. She reached down and tugged on Emily's shirt. Thankfully the brunette immediately took the hint. She sat up and slowly removed her shirt to tease the woman beneath her. Alison was immensely thankful that Emily never slept in a bra.

"Kiss me." Alison softly spoke, suddenly feeling shy.

Emily made herself comfortable on top of the blonde, ensuring their breasts were pressed together. At the first sensation of skin on skin contact Emily let out a long, low moan as she pressed her lips against Alison's. Emily had every intention of kissing the blonde slowly, but Alison clearly had other plans as she slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth. Emily greedily sucked on Alison's tongue, causing Alison to whimper. Everything about Emily was driving her crazy.

Emily propped herself up with one arm, never breaking their heated kiss, while her free hand explored Alison's body. She massaged Alison's breasts then slowly made her way to the shorter woman's thigh. Ali opened her mouth a bit wider into the kiss so Emily had free reign to completely violate the blonde's mouth with her tongue. Alison loved when Emily slid her tongue past her lips and explored her mouth. Emily never faltered while kissing Alison and squeezing the blondes thigh at the same time.

"Em," Ali moaned as she broke away from the kiss only to have Emily's plump lips land on her neck. "I want you."

"I'm all yours." Emily spoke, her voice laced with arousal.

Emily sat up and eagerly got rid of the last of both Alison's and her own clothing. She made herself comfortable on top of Alison once again, spreading the blondes legs in the process. Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and kissed the brunette while the taller woman began gently stroking Alison's inner thigh. Emily felt Alison tremble at her touch, which encouraged her to continue teasing. She let her fingertips trail from Alison's knee then back up, almost touching the blonde exactly where she wanted, but then pulling her hand in the opposite direction and stroking back down to Alison's knee. She kept slowly repeating this motion and every time she got close to sliding her fingers against Alison's slick heat she felt the shorter woman arch her back and pull Emily closer.

Alison furiously kissed Emily, trying to focus on something other than the brunette's fingers, but it wasn't possible. Every time Emily denied Alison of the touch she was desperately craving the blonde would let out a frustrated breath against Emily's lips. Emily loved the effect she was having on the other woman. It had always been Alison that had this effect on Emily, but in this moment she had so much control over Alison and neither seemed to mind.

"Emily..." Alison moaned as the brunette came extra close to finally touching her where she needed it the most, but retracting her fingers again once she felt the blonde's wetness coat her finger tips. "Please, just take me already." She begged.

"You don't like being teased?" Emily taunted.

"Em," Alison moaned, "Please! I need you." She didn't care how desperate she sounded.

Emily decided to take mercy on the blonde and let her fingertips slide between Alison's folds. She gasped at how wet the shorter woman was and felt proud that it was all because of her. Alison released a relieved breath as Emily began exploring her most intimate region. Emily slowly circled Alison's clit causing the blonde to whimper. She felt extra sensitive and Emily's expert fingers knew exactly how to touch her.

Alison gently scratched Emily's shoulders while the brunette continued to slowly circle the other woman's clit and simultaneously lick and nibble her pulse point. Emily gently bit down on Alison's neck and rubbed the shorter woman's clit even faster, causing Alison to buck her hips and cry out.

"Damn, Emily." Alison moaned.

Emily let her fingers slip lower to Alison's entrance. She teased the opening and dipped two fingertips in only to retract them, much to Alison's displeasure. Alison completely gave in to Emily. The brunette was pleasing one second and teasing the next. Alison was along for the ride and was going to let Emily completely have her way with her.

Emily continued to tease Alison's entrance while sliding her tongue against Alison's shoulder, licking her way up to the blonde's ear lobe and gently nibbling on it. Alison began trembling in anticipation, so Emily decided the shorter woman had been teased long enough.

Emily placed open mouth kisses down Alison's neck and bit down on the blonde's shoulder as she entered her with two fingers. Alison gasped and pressed her fingernails into Emily's shoulders while spreading her legs even wider, desperate to take every last inch of Emily's long, slender fingers.

"Em...Yes!" Alison hissed out.

Emily smiled against Alison's shoulder while she placed sloppy kisses against the blonde's skin. The brunette slowly pumped her fingers in and out of Alison, allowing her to adjust to Emily's invading fingers. Emily could hear Alison breathing harder, but she continued her slow pace.

Alison loved the way Emily was moving inside of her, but she didn't need anything gentle. She had been so horny lately that all she wanted was for the brunette to destroy her. Alison wrapped her legs around Emily's hips, effectively pulling the brunette against her.

"Emily, I need you to fuck me." Alison shakily demanded.

Alison rarely had a vulgar mouth, but she needed to make a point. Emily shuddered at the choice of words. It had turned her on more than she wanted to admit. Even though Alison asked for it she was still surprised when Emily immediately complied. The brunette used her hips to thrust against the back of her hand, forcing herself to go as deep inside of Alison as possible.

Alison choked out a loud moan while Emily began to thrust into her. She reached behind Emily to hold onto the brunette's ass, feeling the muscles flex with every thrust.

"Em... oooh... just like that!" She whimpered.

Emily smirked while she quickly thrust a few times before returning to her slow yet rough pace between Alison's legs. She leaned forward to whisper with her lips pressed the the shorter woman's ear.

"You like it like this, huh? Does my girl like it rough?"

Alison couldn't see Emily's face, but she could practically hear the brunette smirking.

"That... mmmm... that isn't... obvious?" Alison was barely able to moan out while she dug her nails into Emily's backside, causing the swimmer to hiss in pleasure.

The force behind Emily's thrusts was causing the headboard to slam into the wall, but neither woman cared. They didn't care who could hear them.

"I want you to touch yourself while I fuck you." Emily husked out before kissing Alison's lips once more.

Alison continued to hold onto Emily's backside with one hand and snaked the other between their sweaty bodies, landing on her own clit. She circled the bundle of nerves and the added pleasure was going to push her over the edge in no time. Emily held her body weight up with her elbow and used the hand from the same arm to grab a handful of Alison's hair, gently pulling the teacher's head back to expose her neck.

Emily began sucking on Ali's pulse point while she wildly thrust between the other woman's thighs, making sure to curl her fingers once they were as deep inside of the blonde as possible. Emily was taking over every part of Alison's body and the teacher knew she wouldn't last much longer. She felt warm tingles starting between her legs and spreading down her thighs and across her abdomen.

"So... close... Em... EMILY!" The blonde panted out.

Alison pressed her heels into the bed as she lost control of her body. Her hips began violently bucking to meet Emily's thrusts. She rubbed quick and tight circles against her clit while Emily repetitively curled her fingers against her g-spot, never easing up on her thrusts. Alison called out Emily's name over and over. Emily thought she could have came just from how sexy Alison's voice sounded. Waves of pleasure were washing over the lower half of Alison's body. Her back arched off the bed and she loudly moaned. The teacher was gasping and panting as she began falling apart under Emily.

"Yes! EMILY! Please... don't stop. Don't stop!"

Alison's eyes tightly closed and her brow furrowed as she felt her whole body clenching. Emily felt her muscles burning, but she kept curling her fingers and thrusting her hips. She wanted more than anything to blow Alison's mind.

"Get it, Ali." She whispered slightly out of breath.

Alison felt her pleasure reach its peak. She ceased her movements on her clit and held onto Emily with both hands. She buried her face into Emily's neck, tangled her fingers into dark locks of hair with one hand and scratched the length of the brunette's tanned back with the other. Both women were gasping and panting. Alison whimpered and moaned uncontrollably as she fell apart. Alison's voice was muffled by Emily's neck, but the taller woman could clearly hear the trembling woman crying out her name. Alison squeezed Emily's hips with her thighs and violently shook as she came. Emily felt Alison tightening around her fingers. Her hand was coated with Alison's arousal and she knew she did a good job.

She slowed her thrusts and helped Alison's ride out her high. After the blonde's body went limp beneath her Emily pulled back a little to look at the beautiful woman that was under her. She examined Alison's features, the flushed cheeks, puffy lips, tousled hair. To Emily there wasn't a more beautiful sight and she had no problem vocalizing that.

"You are so stunning." Emily breathed out.

Alison smiled as she opened her eyes to meet Emily's.

"You are really good at that, ya know." Alison let out another moan just thinking about how sexy their activities were.

"I could tell. I think my back might be bleeding." Emily joked, though she was half serious.

Alison's eyes widened and immediately apologized. "EM, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, babe. It's fine. I promise I loved it." Emily reassured.

"It just felt so damn good. I must have gotten carried away." Alison blushed.

"I'm glad you did. Making you fall apart was the sexiest thing." Emily purred while leaning forward to passionately kiss the blonde.

The two got lost in the kiss, but Emily could tell Alison needed to catch her breath before they got too excited again. She rolled to she side and pulled Alison to lay on her chest. Alison closed her eyes as she felt Emily begin to stroke her hair. Everything that had just transpired between them was absolutely perfect. Alison was completely content and enjoyed the comfortable silence they were sharing.

The silence didn't last too long before Alison heard Emily gently calling her name, but when she looked at the brunette her lips weren't moving. She looked around confused, but she could still hear Emily calling her. The room began fading away and suddenly she found herself being kissed on the neck. She blinked several times, realizing Emily was the one holding her and kissing her neck, but they were now fully clothed. She had only been dreaming. The amazing, mind blowing sex she had just had with Emily never really occurred.

Alison had been getting extra horny since becoming pregnant, so she wasn't surprised she had a very vivid sex dream. She slightly pouted as disappointment set it. She found herself wishing it had really happened, though she should have known Emily wouldn't have been that rough with her. Not immediately. The teacher was sure she could eventually get Emily to become that wild, but she knew her sweet Emily would more than likely be very gentle at first if they ever had the chance to sleep together again.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Emily's shift at the Radley had ended and the brunette couldn't be happier to be going to spend the rest of the evening with Alison. She would never admit to anyone how quickly she drove in order to shorten the amount of time she had to be away from her friend. Once she finally arrived at Alison's house she made her way inside, neglecting to knock. The last time Emily had tried knocking Alison told her she was always welcome in her home, meaning there was no need to knock. Emily liked the idea of being able to come to Alison's house when ever she liked. What made Emily even happier is that the blonde always wanted her around.

After quietly shutting the front door Emily found herself frozen. She could have sworn she heard Alison moaning. Emily stood completely still, too nervous to move. It didn't take long for Emily to hear the same noise again, it was definitely Alison. Emily would recognize that sound anywhere. She had only had one opportunity in the past to hear Alison making those same sounds and it was a night Emily would never forget.

Emily didn't want to interrupt Alison if she had someone over, but she also didn't want to stand and listen to someone pleasuring her friend either. After the kiss they had shared earlier that day Emily was sure there was something between them. Emily suddenly felt immensely jealous. Why would Alison invite someone over if she knew Emily was coming? Acting on her jealousy, Emily marched into the living room, fully prepared to interrupt what ever was going on. However, Emily was surprised yet relieved to find Alison asleep on the sofa, completely alone.

Emily let out a deep breath in relief. After she and Alison kissed in the doctor's office she had felt herself letting her walls down with the blonde. She was starting to feel like she and Alison were developing something special and Emily wasn't going to let anyone take that from her. She made her way across the room to where Alison was sleeping, only to be startled by another moan, though quieter than the previous two. It was then that Emily realized Alison must have been having a sex dream.

She felt mesmerized by the sleeping woman. Alison's cheeks were flushed and she was breathing harder than normal. Under other circumstances Emily would have thought the blonde was sick, but she knew Alison was just really getting into her dream. Emily felt herself blush as she herself was growing aroused at the sight of Alison being so turned on. It didn't take much for Ali to put Emily in the mood. Emily decided she shouldn't watch her friend like this and she also didn't want to interrupt Alison's dream. The blonde seemed to be really enjoying herself, so Emily went upstairs to change into her pajamas. Once she had changed and brushed her teeth she pulled down the blankets on Alison's bed.

She made her way back into the living room to see that Alison was still asleep, but she was no longer making any noise. She actually looked peaceful. Emily gently scooped the blonde into her arms and carefully carried her to bed. Once upstairs the brunette placed her friend on the bed and covered her with the blanket. She was surprised Alison remained asleep. The blonde must have really been tired.

Emily crawled into bed beside Alison and pulled she shorter woman close to her. She kissed the side of Alison's head and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. She had always loved the way Alison smelled. Not able to resist, she kissed Alison's cheek. It was meant to be only one kiss, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. She began peppering kisses all across Alison's jaw and the side of her neck. She didn't really want to wake the blonde, but she was feel overly affectionate. It was almost as if she physically needed to be close to the other woman in every way possible, so she quietly called Alison's name after each kiss.

It wasn't long before Emily heard Alison chuckling then asking, "Em, what are you doing?"

Emily sheepishly apologized. "Sorry to wake you, but I couldn't help myself."

"I don't mind. I kind of like being woken up like this. I mean, if I HAVE to be woken up then this is probably the best way to do it." Alison admitted.

She rolled over to face Emily, wrapping the taller woman in a loving embrace while desperately trying to ignore the throbbing that was lingering between her thighs.

"I missed you tonight, Em." Alison whispered as she pressed her face into Emily's neck.

"I missed you so much." Emily whispered in response as she rubbed soothing circles on Alison's back.

Alison was so relaxed she could have fallen back asleep at any second, but she fought to remain awake. She wanted to spend time with Emily first and she knew the brunette was wide awake.

"Did you have a good night at work?"

"It was ok. Just a regular night of serving drinks to businessmen that were trying to convince me to go back to their hotel rooms. Like that would ever happen." Emily softly laughed while rolling her eyes.

Alison pulled her head back to state at Emily. The blonde had a look on her face that Emily couldn't quite read. Maybe anger?

"Do they do that every night?" Alison quickly asked.

"There's usually one or two. Overall the customers are pretty good, but there are a few every night that can't keep their eyes off of me."

Alison pulled Emily close to her, resting their foreheads together.

"I don't like that." Alison growled.

"They're harmless. It's not like I'd ever take them up on their offer." Emily replied, secretly loving the attention Alison was giving her.

"I don't want anyone looking at you like that." Alison whispered softly.

"Why is that?" Emily had a feeling that she knew why, but she wanted Alison to vocalize her feelings.

"Because..."

"Because why?" Emily pushed. She brushed her nose against Alison's to encourage her friend.

"Because I want you to myself."

Emily smiled at how honest Alison was in comparison to years ago when all the blonde did was lie. The tension was quickly building between the two women. Their bodies were flush and their breathes mingled.

"You want me to be yours?" Emily confidently asked while she continued to rub Alison's back. She was no longer the shy and timid girl from high school. She had a lot more life experience now and damn if it wasn't the sexiest thing to Alison.

"I do." Alison whispered. All jealousy gone from her voice but replaced with vulnerability.

"Then come get it." Emily taunted.

Not needing to be told twice, Alison leaned forward and connected their lips. She had been dying to kiss Emily again ever since the doctor's appointment, and that vivid sex dream didn't help matters. Emily eagerly returned the kiss while holding Alison as close as possible. The kiss was filled with so much emotion and unspoken promises. Their lips pressed together softly, barely brushing, but both women could feel it in every last inch of their bodies.

Alison broke the kiss and stared into Emily's eyes. "I don't want anyone flirting with what's mine." Alison stated with confidence.

Emily laughed and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"You have nothing to worry about. No one can have me except for you." She reassured.

"Are we really going to do this?" Alison asked.

"We have been dancing around this since we were teenagers. It's about time we just admit that there is something between us and go for it. Out of everyone I have been with I can honestly look back at all of them and say I regret something about it. Except for you. After all this time. Years have gone by and I can never regret you. I could never wish to take back what happened with us that night. In fact you're the only person that I have been with that I find myself wishing it never ended. You and I keep ending up in this same situation. We get close and something almost happens, but then life gets in the way and we never have a real chance to be together. I am tired of this getting ruined. I want my chance with you, Ali. I want a real chance for us to work, because I know it would. If there wasn't something between us that is worth having then why do we keep ending up here? Why can't I ever fully get over you and why do I want to kiss you so badly and never stop? If we weren't meant to be together then these feelings would have faded away long ago, but they don't get stronger every single time I am near you." Emily was finally able to get this off of her chest and Alison looked a little shocked at all the information.

"Even though I'm pregnant?" Alison questioned, slightly insecure.

"This isn't just your responsibility. We're in this together, Ali. Earlier in the doctor's office I was serious. I'm in this for real." Emily said while gently rubbing Alison's stomach. "I want you and I want this baby." She whispered against Alison's lips.

"If you need some time to think about this I understand." Alison tried to assure the brunette, because this was a huge decision.

"Trust me. I have thought this through. I have no doubts about this." Emily confidently declared.

In truth, Emily had thought long and hard about their situation and she was completely sure of her decision. Alison felt her eyes well up with tears, but she fought them away as she leaned in to kiss Emily. It was gentle and full of affection. Neither woman deepened the kiss. They simply held each other as close as possible while slowly and softly sliding their lips together. Emily felt a rush of tingles travel her entire body with every stroke of Alison's lips against her own. This was the perfect moment and neither woman had ever experienced a happier time in their lives. They were finally going to be together and neither one of them was going to let anything get in the way of that.

 **I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed since Emily and Alison had decided to try being together. They conveniently had not told anyone about their relationship. It wasn't like they wanted to keep it a secret, but they were simply enjoying each other in peace before everyone bombarded them with questions. They wanted to take things slow, other than the fact that they were about to become parents together.

Alison was officially ten weeks pregnant and she had began to show. It wasn't noticeable to anyone because her clothing was loose, but she could tell. Emily could tell as well, but only when she kissed Alison's stomach every night before bed, which was quickly becoming one of Alison's favorite things.

Alison had started teaching again, but there was only one week left before School was out for summer break. She felt a little pointless only being able to teach for the last three weeks of classes, but it had helped calm her nerves by offering a distraction and she definitely felt more productive. However, she was kind of glad she would have the summer off, because morning sickness was no joke. She often found herself running to the restroom only to have Emily quickly follow and hold her hair back. Emily had been so incredible to Alison and the blonde was exceedingly thankful for her every day.

Alison sleepily walked into the kitchen to find Emily awake and cooking breakfast. She rested her head on the swimmer's shoulder and hugged her from behind.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Emily called out while stirring the eggs.

Alison grumbled a response and slumped against her girlfriend. Emily could feel the tiny baby bump pressing into her lower back, which caused her to smile. She turned around in Alison's arms and held the other woman as she slumped against her even further.

"Are you falling asleep on me again, babe?" Emily whispered into Alison's hair while she kissed the top of her head.

"Yes." Alison groaned.

"You feeling sick this morning?" Emily asked, her voice laced with concern.

"No."

"Then whats wrong with my girl?"

"I don't want to go to school." The blonde huffed out.

Emily laughed at how cute Alison was being. She lead Alison to the kitchen table so the blonde could sit.

"I can already tell this kid is going to give us Hell about getting up early for school." Emily said, smiling at her sleepy girlfriend.

"Not if it is anything like you. It will be up at 5am ready to run ten miles and then cook breakfast." Alison mumbled while resting her head on the table.

"Then we should probably teach her or him how to make our favorite foods."

Emily finally got a smile out of the teacher, though she hadn't lifted her head off the table. Once the toast and eggs were finished Emily sat two plates on the table.

"Do you want some tea, decaf coffee, or maybe juice?" Emily asked while pulling two cups out of a cabinet.

"Orange juice, please." Alison replied while slowly lifting her head off the table.

Emily sat the drink in front of the sleepy woman. She turned to take her seat only to be pulled backwards onto Alison's lap. Emily giggled and wrapped her arms around Alison's neck.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as she looked down at her girlfriend.

"I wanted to properly thank you for everything you do for me. You go so far out of your way to make this pregnancy as easy on me as possible. You wake up extra early to make breakfast for me. You hold me when I'm sick. You bring me the weirdest foods when I have cravings. You carry everything. I mean you won't even let me carry a loaf of bread." Both women laughed at Emily's protectiveness.

Alison leaned up and placed a tender kiss on Emily's plumps lips. Emily happily hummed into the kiss and slid her fingers through Alison's hair. Before it could get too heated Emily pulled away to look down at the blonde.

"So I was thinking about something before you came downstairs." Emily said, gaining Alison's attention.

"What is that?"

"Have you thought about godparents for the baby? I know some people don't do that, so I was just curious." Emily said while absentmindedly playing with a strand of Alison's hair.

"I honestly hadn't thought about it. Do you want our baby to have godparents?"

Emily still wasn't used to Alison completely including her with every decision that had to do with the baby. Every single time she felt the same rush of excitement, especially when the teacher used the word 'our.'

"I would like to."

"Then it is settled. We will just have to choose godparents, but we can't exactly pick between the girls. That wouldn't be fair."

"I guess you're right, but I want them all to be included somehow. They are so special. To both of us." Emily said while trying to think of a solution.

"Ok, I have the perfect idea. Your mom is working until like six tonight, right?" The blonde inquired.

"Yes. Where are you going with this?" Emily skeptically asked.

"You get out of class at 12 and don't have to go to work tonight, right?" Alison asked, continuing to maintain the mystery.

"Right." Emily replied, growing more and more confused.

"I get off at 3pm. If it is alright with your mom will you ask the girls, plus Toby and Caleb to meet at your mom's house around that time if they are available? We are going to settle who gets to be the godparents." Alison smiled mischievously.

"Ok, but what does my mom's house have to do with anything?" Emily asked before moving to her own chair to eat her breakfast.

"Just tell everyone to bring their swim suits. That is all I'm going to say."

"You have something up your sleeve don't you?" Emily chuckled.

"Me?" Alison gave her best innocent smile.

"Of course YOU." Emily deadpanned.

Alison laughed before continuing to eat her breakfast.

"Just trust me, sweetheart. I promise you will love this."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

As Alison requested Emily got permission from her mother to use the pool, not that Pam would ever say no. She group text her friends and asked if they would all meet her there by 3:00, but of course Hanna wanted to go earlier than that. The entire group, minus Alison, had been swimming since Emily got out of class. Toby and Caleb were splashing around in the shallow end while Spencer, Hanna, and Aria were off to the side tanning in the lounge chairs. Emily lost track of time as she swam lap after lap. It wasn't until she looked up to see a blonde goddess walking in her direction that she even realized how long they had been at the pool.

Emily took notice of the fact that Alison was wearing a two piece, yet she didn't seem to be as nervous about it as the last time they went swimming. Emily was glad that Alison was becoming somewhat comfortable with her changing body. Alison greeted everyone and made a beeline for the deep end of the pool. She sat on the edge and dipped her legs into the surprisingly warm water. Emily knew everyone else was busy doing their own thing, so she didn't think anyone would be paying them any attention.

She swam over to Alison and propped her elbows on the edge of the pool on either side of Alison's thighs. She leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to Alison's exposed belly. Alison cupped Emily's cheek and smiled down at her girlfriend. Emily eagerly returned the smile when she pulled her lips away from Alison's skin.

"Am I seeing things?" Spencer whispered while nudging Hanna. The other two women looked in the same direction as Spencer to see what she was talking about.

"Are you really surprised that those two are being weird?" Hanna whispered in response.

"I would love it if they got together. Do you see the way they are looking at each other? And how cute is Emily kissing Ali's stomach?" Aria gushed, always the hopeless romantic.

"Well, Emily rarely ever comes home anymore. We hang out during the day sometimes when Alison is at work and Em doesn't have class, but she never comes home at night. Those two are attached at the hip... or maybe the vagina."

"That's very classy of you, Han." Spencer deadpanned.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'. Its is a possibility." The blonde defended, clearly remembering walking in on a private moment between the two women the last time they went swimming.

Emily pulled herself out of the water to sit beside Alison.

"I'm glad you have a heater in this thing." Alison stated in reference to the pool.

"Me too. I know it feels good outside, but it wouldn't be quite warm enough to swim without it. I had to beg my parents to get one installed." Both women lightly laughed at Emily's admission.

"I can just imagine that. It always was hard to keep you out of the water." Alison smiled fondly at Emily as she spoke.

"So, are you ever going to tell me why I invited everyone over?" Emily questioned.

"Yes! Come on. I'll tell you all at the same time." Alison excitedly replied.

Alison stood and Emily eagerly followed. The two girls approached the rest of their friends and suddenly all eyes were on Alison.

"You are probably wondering why I asked you all here today. To get to the point, this baby needs godparents, but it isn't possible to choose between any of you. So I thought we could play a little game. Winners get to be godparents." Alison explained.

"Oh Hell yes, you're going down, Hastings!" Hanna practically shouted.

"What did I do?" She asked in mock offense.

"I don't know, but I have to make someone my bitch." She replied with as much enthusiasm.

"So what kind of game are we playing?" Aria asked.

"I thought you all could team up and do a few rounds of challenges. The team with the most points at the end wins." Alison explained.

"What are the teams?" Emily asked.

"Spencer and Toby, Hanna and Caleb, and Aria and Emily." Alison announced to the group.

While the group chatted and Hanna threatened Spencer some more Emily turned to Alison with a confused expression. "Why am I a part of the godparent games?"

"Don't worry, love. I'm not downgrading you from mother to godparent, but Aria needs a teammate."

"But if our team wins there won't be a godfather."

"Just wait and see how this plays out. You will like the results. I promise." Alison said with a wink before gaining the group's attention once again.

"First round is going to be chicken. Second is a race. Third is volleyball. Fourth is Marco Polo. In the event of a tie there will be a fifth round, though I'm not sure what game it would be, but we'll come up with something." Alison announced.

"You bitches are all going down." Hanna continued to taunt.

"Ok, so who goes first in chicken?" Toby asked.

"Spoby and Haleb. Winner takes on Emily and Aria." Alison announced. She made her way over to a pool chair and covered her eyes with a pair of sunglasses. Once she was comfortable she she called out to her friends.

"Everyone ready? Ok, GO!"

Spencer and Hanna immediately locked hands. Toby and Caleb looked as if they were actually struggling to keep the feisty women from falling even though the battle had only began. Hanna wasted no time bringing all of her energy into the fight. Spencer knew Hanna was going to be all over the place, so she tried her hardest to bring her best. Every time Spencer would almost make Hanna fall the blonde would pop back up and put all her strength into trying to eliminate the brunette.

"You aren't even a little bit heavy, but it is hard as Hell to stay balanced with the way you're fighting." Caleb called out to Hanna.

"I know what you mean. I'm definitely going to be feeling this later." Toby said jokingly as Spencer struggled on his shoulders.

Hanna was determined to win, even if she had to play dirty. She yelled out, "Caleb, charge!" and before Toby or Spencer could react Caleb ran forward. Hanna got Spencer in a headlock, effectively slinging the other woman off of Toby and into the water. Hanna loudly cheered while Spencer scowled, still hating it when anyone to beat her at anything.

Emily and Aria approached their opponents in the shallow end of the pool. Emily easily lifted the petite brunette onto her shoulders. Once Aria was settled and ready to fight Emily could practically hear the small woman gulp as Hanna looked at her devilishly. It was in that moment Emily knew they didn't stand a chance. Sure enough in less than a minute Hanna had managed to send Aria falling into the water, securing the first point for team Haleb.

"Congratulations to team Haleb. Up next is the race. One person from each team will line up in the shallow end. These three will race to the end of the pool and back, then tag their partner who will do the same. First team to make it back to the starting line wins the point." Alison called out.

The first three racers lined up on the edge of the pool. Aria, Hanna and Spencer were standing on the edge of the pool waiting for the signal. Alison did the countdown and they quickly dove into the water. Spencer started off in the lead, but Hanna quickly stole it from her. Hanna was practically our for blood. Hanna and Spencer were too busy competing with each other that they neglected to consider Aria as a threat. It was a mistake because she easily passed both of her friends and was the first to reach the edge of the deep end.

The shorter woman turned to head in the opposite direction before Hanna or Spencer could even reach the edge. Caleb, Emily and Toby were shouting encouragements to their team mates while Alison smiled and watched her friends having a great time together. No matter how hard Spencer and Hanna tried they did not catch up to Aria. She was the first one to make it to the starting line and Emily dove into the pool seconds before her other two friends tagged their teammates into the water.

Emily was almost halfway across the pool when she heard two loud splashes, indicating that Toby and Caleb were gaining on her. Even though Emily had injured her shoulder years ago she was still a great swimmer. It was basically no contest and soon Emily was the first person back to the starting line, earning a point for her team. Spencer was getting extra huffy at being in last place, but Toby seemed to still be in good Spirits.

"Damn, Aria. I underestimated you. Maybe you and Emily should be my new bitches instead of me focusing on kicking Spencer's ass." Hanna said, still slightly out of breath from the race.

"Ok, the teams that are tied will go up first in volleyball. Winner gets to play team Spoby." Alison called out from her chair.

In no time Toby and Caleb had assembled the volleyball net and the game was under way. Alison watched while Aria and Emily played a fierce game against Hanna and Caleb. Emily was so competitive at times and it was interesting to observe. The net was slightly taller than Emily as it stretched across the shallow end of the pool, separating it down the middle. After about ten minutes the score was tied and the final point was going to secure the winners who would then face Spencer and Toby.

Emily sent a good serve across the net, headed directly for Caleb. Once he hit the ball Emily swam under Aria and picked her up on her shoulders. Emily yelled for her to spike it, which she quickly did. It was headed directly toward Hanna, causing the blonde to dive away squealing.

Alison roared with laughter while Aria and Emily cheered over their victory. Hanna scowled and left the pool to observe the next round. Spencer and Toby hadn't won a single point, so needless to say the brilliant brunette played a passionate game. Emily and Aria didn't stand a chance.

Spencer spiked the ball every chance she got, leaving Aria and Emily no chance to recover. As soon as the game started it was over. Spencer couldn't be happier with her victory and to finally be tied with the other two teams.

"Ok," Alison announced. "Time for Marco Polo. Everyone in the pool. Last person left in the water will secure a win for their team. This is also the three way tie breaker. Winner takes all!"

Before the game started Emily ran into her kitchen, returning with a wash cloth. She stuffed it into a pair of goggles and handed it to the blonde.

"Just to make sure you can't see anything." Emily explained.

"Wow, Em. I didn't know you were into blindfolds. Do you have a secret kinky side I need to I know about?" Alison teased.

Emily furiously blushed, thankful no one else had heard their conversation.

"NO, I mean... that's not what I was trying to do. Ugh." Emily stumbled over her words causing Alison to giggle.

She placed her hand on Emily's arm and smirked. "Chill, I was just joking. However, I wouldn't be opposed to being blindfolded by you. Just a thought." She winked and walked away from a very flabbergasted Emily.

Emily shook her head before the inappropriate images could invade her mind. Alison stood in the middle of the shallow end and secured the makeshift blindfold. Everyone made their way into the pool while Alison began to spin in circles and counting to ten. The group of six began to silently swim as far away from Alison as possible. Once she had finished counting Alison called out to the group.

"Marco!"

She heard six different responses of "POLO!" shout from various directions. She took off swimming and continued to shout. She could tell she was getting closer and closer to Aria and Spencer. She swam faster and called out only to be met by a squeal. She must have been close, so she swam as fast as she could and ended up tagging Aria first.

"One down!" Alison Cried out.

She removed her blindfold and passed it to Aria.

"I need to catch my breath. From now on the tagged person gets to be Marco." Alison announced the new rule.

She sat on the edge of the pool, allowing her feet to soak in the water. Aria adjusted the blindfold and prepared herself to count to ten while Alison watched her other five friends scatter around the pool as quietly as possible. The game continued smoothly, Aria tagging Spencer, then Spencer tagging Caleb, Caleb tagging Toby, effectively eliminating team Spoby. Spencer was far from pleased at being the first team eliminated.

The final two people were left in the game. Toby accepted the blindfold from Caleb and began counting. He counted much faster than the others did, leaving Hanna and Emily with little time to escape. Soon he was swimming after them and simultaneously shouting 'Marco.' Both women reluctantly responded and soon Toby was gaining on them. Emily being a swift swimmer had managed to evade him, but Hanna wasn't as fortunate when Toby caught her by the ankle.

"Ok, it looks like we have a winning team!" Alison excitedly announced.

Everyone exited the pool to relax in a lounge chair.

"So Emily and Aria are going to be the godparents? Don't you need a godfather as well?" Spencer asked curiously.

"What an excellent question. In fact this baby will have two godfathers. Also, three godmothers. That is if you all want to. I wanted all of you to be a special part of the baby's life and I figured I would come up with a fun way to ask you all." Alison said while smiling at all of them.

"So this competition was fixed the entire time?" Hanna asked.

"Pretty much. I just figure we could have a fun day together before I asked you all to be godparents." Alison replied.

"Wait, you said two godfathers and three godmothers. Which one of us doesn't get to be godmother?" Aria asked in confusion.

"That brings me to my second announcement. I won't be naming Emily as godmother. I figured with our history it wouldn't be appropriate to place her in that position." Alison said mysteriously.

"Ali, I know you two have a past, but you can't just not include her." Hanna defended, slightly irritated that her friend was being discriminated against.

"Chill, Hanna. Emily gets a much better position in this baby's life. Emily and I have decided to co-parent this child. So SURPRISE! Emily is going to be a mother!" Alison cheerfully announced.

Emily walked over to Alison to hug her close while everyone cheered for her. They were all elated with the revelation.

"So, wait a minute. Are you just co-parenting or are you guys going to be together?" Toby asked.

Alison looked up at Emily and smiled while placing a lingering kiss on her cheek. Emily blushed before turning her head to barely brush her lips against Alison's, not wanting to deepen it in front of her friends. Alison turned to the group to smile.

"So does that answer your question?" Alison said while smirking.

"I KNEW IT!" Hanna shouted, causing everyone to laugh.

Emily lovingly stared into Alison's eyes. She didn't expect the blonde to tell everyone about them, so to say the least she was surprised and ecstatic. The blonde had been right, she did love this.

"A third and last announcement." Alison called out, silencing everyone. "Before Elliott was graciously removed from our lives he provided me with this child, as you all probably figured out. What you didn't know is that this is actually Emily's baby. I don't know about Toby and Caleb, but I know the girls know about her attempt at donating her eggs only to have them stolen... Well, we found out who stole them and exactly where they ended up. So we both really are becoming mothers in two different ways. I know it wasn't even necessary to reveal this to you, but we're all family and it is important that we have no secrets. Well, nothing major at least." Alison finished speaking and looked at her stunned friends.

"Did you know Elliott was going to do this?" Spencer had to pick her chin up off the ground just to ask this question.

"I had no idea. He did this against my will while I was in Welby. I can be angry with him about so many things, but I can't be upset about this. How could I when it brought Emily and I together. I'm finally getting everything I always wanted, even if this isn't the way I imagined it happening." Alison looked at Emily after she finished speaking and the brunette was speechless.

Emily wrapped the smaller woman in a hug and refused to let her go.

"So, when do we get to throw you two a baby shower?" Aria asked.

"We won't find out the gender for another eight weeks. I would like to wait until some time after that. Only if that's ok with you, Em." The blonde responded.

Emily loved it every single time Alison included her on major decisions.

"That sounds perfect." Emily couldn't erase the smile from her face as she was surrounded by her loved ones. This may not be the way she imagined her life unfolding, but she wouldn't change a single thing about it.

 **I have completed all the way up to chapter ten and I have a couple of incomplete chapters as well. The first part of this story is mostly fluff, because obviously Emily and Alison are in a new relationship and everything is perfect in the beginning. However, after chapter ten is when it becomes a little less sunshine and rainbows. It wouldn't be interesting if there wasn't some drama added into the mix, but I'm working on those chapters as we speak.**

 **Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys. Your reviews are great motivation to keep writing and to update more often.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is rated M and definitely NSFW. Enjoy.**

Emily and Alison's relationship had gone smoothly over the past few weeks. All of their friends knew not only about them, but the baby as well. Telling their loved ones felt like a weight had been lifted off of them. Everything was perfect except for one thing. Much to Alison's displeasure they hadn't had sex. It was slowly driving her insane. She had still been having sex dreams about Emily and she would always wake up and run to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

When Emily would come to check on her she would lie and tell the swimmer that she wasn't feeling well and that showers helped ease her queasiness. It wasn't like they were holding out for a reason. They just wanted to wait for the perfect moment because this relationship was so important to them, but Alison was growing impatient. She decided she was going to put the moves on Emily very soon. Before she got huge and sex became too difficult to participate in.

They had only been officially dating for three weeks, but Alison felt it was a sufficient amount of time considering their past. They had slept together once before and it wasn't like they were strangers. Alison was pregnant with Emily's baby for crying out loud. Since school had just let out for the summer Alison found herself with too much free time. Too much free time to imagine the different ways she could be with Emily, which wasn't helping her situation.

Currently Alison was lounging on her couch waiting for Emily to make it home, hoping her girlfriend wouldn't be too tired after her shift. The teacher waited long enough and she had every intention of making love to her girl, even though she was nervous about it. She had only slept with one woman once before. Though that woman was Emily she still felt a little worried that she wouldn't be as good as the brunette.

When doubtful thoughts began to enter her head she had to remind herself that it was Emily she was thinking about. The same person who had wanted her and fell for her in high school. The woman who still cared deeply for her. She knew Emily would gladly teach her anything she needed to know. That thought alone calmed the blonde's anxieties. She remained on the sofa for another half an hour before she heard Emily's car pull into the driveway.

It was 11:30pm when Emily went to Alison's house after her shift at the Radley. She walked in to find her girlfriend patiently waiting for her. The blonde was lounging in the living room and her face lit up when Emily entered the room.

"Hello, gorgeous. Did you have a good night?" Alison asked as Emily approached her.

"I did. It would have been better if you were sitting at the bar all night." Emily replied while sitting down in front of Alison and removing her boots.

"Can you imagine how a pregnant woman would look sitting at a bar?" Both women laughed.

"Ali, you are only eleven weeks. You are barely showing. No one would know." Emily smiled while looking down at the relaxed woman.

"True. So did any sleaze balls hit on my girlfriend tonight?" Alison asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Only one, but he wasn't so bad. At least he didn't invite me to his room."

Alison reached up and grabbed Emily by the suspenders and pulled the taller woman on top of her. She kissed her once on the lips in greeting before speaking.

"At first I was very jealous at the thought of other people flirting with you, but now I really can't blame them. You look so good in your work clothes. Especially these." She said, tugging on Emily's suspenders for emphasis.

Emily shook her head and laughed while making herself comfortable laying beside Alison, making sure to face the blonde.

"How was your night? Are you still feeling well?" Emily was always concerned for Alison.

"My night was boring without you, but yes I feel fine. No late night 'morning sickness' this time."

"That's good. I hate when I'm not here to take care of you when you get sick."

"Speaking of that... I have a question I have been meaning to ask you." Alison timidly spoke.

"Ok, what is on your mind?" Emily questioned.

"I know we are practically always together anyway, but you could be here a lot more if you didn't have to go back to the loft that you share with Hanna to get things you left behind. If all of your belongings were already here then the chances of you being around when I get sick are higher." Alison hoped she made her message clear, but she was nervous.

"Ali, if you want me to move in just say so." Emily smiled at Alison's antics.

"Will you move in with me? I know it is bound to happen because of the baby and everything, but the sooner the better. I just really like the idea of us officially sharing a home." Alison practically rambled, a nervous habit of hers.

"I would love to share a home with you, Ali." Both women couldn't contain their smiles as they leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

"So can we go get your things tomorrow?"

"Someone is a little eager." Emily teased.

"I will never deny that." Alison easily admitted.

"Absolutely, I'll break the news to Hanna. Though I'm sure she will be happy to have fewer interruptions with Caleb. Those two have been extra mushy lately. Not sure what has gotten into them." Emily smiled thinking about how happy her friends were.

"They're just in love." Alison reasoned while staring into Emily's eyes, clearly talking about more than just Hanna and Caleb.

Both women felt the tension in the room become thick and simultaneously leaned forward to press their lips together. Alison kept a firm grip on Emily's suspenders, pulling the taller woman on top of her once again. Alison easily spread her legs for Emily and wrapped them around the taller woman's hips. The kiss grew in intensity and Emily found herself slowly grinding into Alison. The two women had some heated kisses since they began dating, but they hadn't gotten this hot and heavy before.

Alison's hips began to meet Emily's tiny thrusts, creating friction between her legs. The sensation causing her to whimper while tangling her fingers in Emily's hair. Emily loved the sounds Alison was making, but she wanted to hear more. The swimmer trailed her lips across Alison's jaw and down to her neck. She placed hot open mouthed kisses against every last available inch of skin. Alison gasped when Emily began licking her neck. The brunette remembered from years ago that it was Alison's weak spot and she was taking full advantage of it.

Alison tilted her head so Emily had more room to work. The brunette added a few nibbles into the mix and Alison knew she was already soaked for her girlfriend. Emily never once stopped grinding between Alison's legs and the blonde was thankful for that. Emily sat up and slowly began unbuttoning her shirt, wanting to give Alison a chance to stop her if they were moving too fast for the teacher's liking.

There was absolutely no chance that Alison was going to stop the tanned woman from removing her clothing. The shorter woman had been aching to see Emily completely bare again. Once Emily had shrugged out of her shirt and suspenders she pulled Alison up and relieved the blonde of her tank top. Emily groaned when she realized Alison wasn't wearing a bra, causing the blonde to furiously blush.

Deciding to make things fair Emily reached behind herself and unhooked her own bra, tossing it aside before making herself comfortable on top of her girlfriend once more. Emily moaned and Alison gasped at the feeling of their breasts being pressed together. Emily hungrily began kissing Alison, which the shorter woman returned with equal enthusiasm. Alison trailed her fingertips across the length of Emily's back making the swimmer shiver.

As their kisses grew more intense, so did Emily's grinding against Alison. At this point the blonde was a whimpering mess. She was clinging to Emily while they both got lost in their kisses. Emily propped herself up on one arm and continued to kiss Alison while Massaging the smaller woman's breast. Alison released a shaky breath before dragging her lips to Emily's neck. She sucked and nibbled at Emily's pulse point, which pulled a moan deep from inside of Emily. Alison reached for Emily's hips and pulled the taller woman closer so her chest was hovering over Ali's face. Suddenly feeling a little confident, Alison tentatively sucked Emily's nipple into her mouth causing the taller woman to call out.

"Ali! Oh god, that feels good."

Alison smiled against Emily's breast and sucked a little rougher while massaging the other. The blonde was completely enjoying the noises Emily was making. Emily leaned down to kiss the top of Alison's head while she shorter woman lavished her breasts with attention. Alison began kissing and sucking all across Emily's chest, leaving her mark in several places.

She pulled her mouth away with an audible pop before reconnecting with Emily's lips. Emily parted Alison's lips with her tongue and greedily explored the teacher's mouth. Alison willingly opened her mouth and excepted the intrusion with pleasure.

Once both women were completely worked up Emily tried to pull away only to have Alison softly bite down on her bottom lip. The blonde tried parting Emily's lips with her tongue just as the brunette had, but Emily hungrily sucked on it, causing Alison to groan in approval. Eventually Emily was able to part from the blonde, just long enough to discard her pants and panties, along with Alison's.

Skipping Alison's lips Emily made a bee line for the blonde's breasts, giving them the exact same attention that the shorter woman had given her. Once Alison was panting and writhing beneath Emily she began her decent. She kissed, licked, and nibbled all across Alison's slightly noticeable baby bump. She made her way lower and lower until the blonde was trembling with anticipation.

Emily was too excited to prolong this process, so she grabbed Alison's thighs and placed them over her shoulders before diving in. Alison grabbed two handfuls of her own breasts and squeezed as she felt Emily's tongue flatten against her folds. The swimmer let the tip of her tongue swirl against Alison's entrance before dragging it up and flattening it against her clit. She slowly licked the sensitive bundle of nerves, ensuring to add the right amount of pressure. Emily hummed in approval as she tasted Alison for the first time in years.

Alison gasped when Emily would suck on her clit and rapidly flick it with her tongue one second and sooth it with slow rough licks the next. Alison wanted to scream, but she felt herself becoming slightly timid. She bit her bottom lip to keep her noises at bay, but she couldn't contain her whimpers. Emily was too good at what she was doing for Alison to be perfectly silent.

Emily knew Alison was already close because the blonde's breathing was becoming erratic. The tiniest whimpers escaped her lips while Emily continued slowly lapping her tongue between Alison's legs. Alison leaned her head back against the arm of the sofa and began panting, her breaths coming out sharp and quick. Alison was going out of her way to be quiet and Emily could tell. The first time they had slept together the blonde had no issue vocalizing how she was feeling. It was almost as if Alison had become shy or modest as she got a little older.

Emily pressed her fingertips against Alison's clit and rubbed quick circles against it as she spoke. "Ali, you don't have to hold back with me. I want to hear you."

Emily replaced her fingers with her tongue and rapidly flicked it against Alison causing the teacher to release her first loud moan of the night. Alison blushed, but the sound was music to Emily's ears. Emily continued bullying Alison's bundle of nerves with her tongue and Alison was quickly losing herself. She softly cried out Emily's name while gently thrusting her hips forward to grind against the swimmer's tongue. Alison rested her palms on the sides of Emily's face to gently hold her girlfriend in place while her hips continued to buck. Alison's head was thrown back while the pleasure Emily was supplying her with began flooding her body.

Alison could normally last longer in bed, but the fact that she hadn't had sex in a while and being pregnant had her extra turned on. She was also immensely excited to sleep with Emily again, which had a lot to do with it as well. All of those contributing factors had Alison falling apart quickly. The teacher forgot how shy she had previously felt and allowed herself to let loose.

She slid her fingers into Emily's hair and tangled her fists in the dark locks, careful not to pull too hard. She was gasping and moaning louder and louder as she grew closer and closer to her orgasm. Emily squeezed Alison's hips and pulled the blonde as close to her mouth as possible while she devoured her.

"Emily... Yes! That's it, baby. Oooh! So... close!" Alison was barely able to speak due to the intense pleasure that was taking over her.

Emily slowly shook her head from side to side while sucking Alison's clit and flicking the tip of her tongue against it. Alison felt her orgasm crash into her and she held nothing back. Her back arched and she tugged on Emily's hair while gasping one second and chanting Emily's name the second.

"Em! Emily... don't you dare stop!" She moaned out while grinding against the brunette's mouth.

Bossy Alison was turning Emily on and she was happy to see her girlfriend gain some confidence. The orgasm shook Alison's body and the blonde was heavily panting, hardly able to say Emily's name. Emily flattened her tongue between Alison's legs and slowly licked, wanting to prolong the blonde's orgasm.

"Em... please... faster!" Alison spoke, out of breath.

However, Emily chose to ignore the blonde's plea. She continued to slowly yet firmly lick Alison's clit, ensuring that her orgasm didn't peak as quickly as Alison had wanted. Alison wanted Emily to go faster, but clearly the brunette knew what she was doing because the pleasure Alison was feeling continued to flow through her body. It was almost never ending. She had never had an orgasm that lasted as long as this one.

She was immensely thankful that Emily had ignored her because when her pleasure finally reached its peak it felt like she had been having an orgasm for days. She cried out Emily's name time and time again until she felt that it was too much to handle.

"Em... oooh... It's too sensitive." She gasped out.

Emily sat up and straddled Alison, pulling the blonde closer to her and kissing her passionately before reaching between them and easing two fingers inside of her girlfriend. The blonde said her clit was sensitive, but she didn't say anything about the inside. Alison broke the kiss to gasp, clearly not expecting the invasion. She lowered her own hand and slid her fingers through Emily's soaked folds.

Emily moaned next to Alison's ear and it was in that moment the blonde knew that she would go to great lengths to hear that sound over and over again. She plunged two fingers inside of the swimmer and they quickly found a rhythm. Emily pressed her lips to Alison's briefly before pulling away to gasp when Alison had already found her g-spot.

"Ali! Like that!" Emily desperately moaned.

Both girls moaned in unison as they vigorously pumped in and out of one another. Emily was so turned on from pleasing Alison that she could already feel her orgasm approaching. Both women were bucking their hips and thrusting their fingers inside of each other. Emily curled her fingers and pressed her face against Alison's neck, occasionally sucking on the pale flesh. Alison moaned Emily's name, causing the Brunette to call hers in reply.

Alison was already sensitive from her first orgasm, so she was prepared to let go.

"Emily... I... I want you to cum with me." Alison harshly whispered.

"I'm ready." She whispered in response.

Suddenly both women increased the speed of their thrusting fingers and attacked each other with all they had. Emily lifted her head and rocked her body, impaling herself onto Alison's fingers while the blonde threw her head back and moaned louder and louder with each stroke of Emily's fingers.

"ALI!" Emily nearly shouted

"EMILY!" Alison copied the brunette in volume.

Both women felt the other tighten around their fingers and Alison froze as waves of ecstasy invaded her body. Emily felt her jaw drop as she continued to cry out for her girlfriend. She looked down at Alison as the blonde enjoyed her orgasm and the sight alone intensified Emily's pleasure.

Both women trembled as the last of their orgasms subsided. Emily tried to hold her weight above Alison, but the blonde pulled their bodies flush. She needed to feel close to the swimmer. Their foreheads rested together while they both fought to catch their breath. Emily began peppering Alison's cheek with soft kisses, making Alison laugh and squirm beneath her.

"I needed that sooo bad." Alison admitted.

Emily hummed and placed a few more kisses on Alison's flawless skin before responding.

"I know the feeling. I've been dying to get my hands on you." Emily admitted.

"What stopped you?" The blonde curiously asked.

"You just seem more reserved these days. A little shy even. I thought you might want to take things slow."

"Thank you. For always thinking of me." The blonde said while reaching for Emily's face, guiding the swimmer's head to rest upon her chest.

Emily reached behind them to grab a blanket and covered their lower halves while getting comfortable on top of the teacher. Alison pressed a lingering kiss against Emily's forehead and held the taller woman as tightly as she could. Usually Emily was the protector in her relationships, but for once she felt safe in someone else's arms.

 **So this time it didn't end in a dream. I also wanted to add that in this story Spencer and Caleb never happened. Haleb and Spoby never broke up like they did in the show. I'm not sure if you even needed that information, but I just wanted to clarify. As always let me know what you think. Your reviews make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Em. I was thinking about something earlier." Alison called from the shower.

Emily emerged from the next room in order to hear her girlfriend better. Alison stepped out of the shower while Emily opened a towel to wrap around the blonde. Alison was definitely showing now. Her sixteen week belly was protruding and Emily smiled while rubbing both hands over the towel and against the bump.

"What were you thinking about?" Emily questioned.

"Why haven't we told your mother she's going to have her first grandchild?"

Emily could see a little worry in Alison's eyes. She leaned forward to reassuringly kiss the freshly showered woman.

"You still haven't told your family. I know your relationship with your dad isn't the best, but Jason would still be there for you." The brunette reasoned.

"Ok, but that doesn't answer my question." She skeptically stared at Emily.

"I haven't told my mom because I thought there was a reason you haven't told your family. I didn't want to go to my mom and have her celebrate and get excited when you haven't had the same opportunity to have that with your family. I didn't want to rub it in your face." Emily admitted.

Alison thought maybe Emily didn't want her mother to know, but she should have known better. Of course Emily was only being considerate.

"Why are you so good to me, Emily?" It was a rhetorical question, but Emily answered anyway, stunning the blonde in the process.

"Well, it goes without saying, but I am good to you because you deserve it... And because I love you."

Alison's eyes lit up as she pulled Emily in for a kiss, allowing her towel to fall off. Emily held the other woman close while they shared a passionate yet innocent kiss.

Alison pulled away long enough to mumble against Emily's lips. "I love the way you love me. And I love you so much."

They continued kissing, enjoying every second of the moment.

"So, would you like to go today and tell my mom the good news?" Emily suggested once they had kissed each other breathless.

"I'm nervous." The blonde whispered while wrapping her arms around Emily's neck.

"Don't be. My mom has always loved you. When we were younger I think she assumed something like this would eventually happen." The brunette admitted.

"Oh yes, Pam must have known I would marry a psycho who would steal your eggs and implant them inside of me." Alison deadpanned.

"Very funny, Ali. You know what I mean. She could tell there was something between us." Emily spoke while retrieving the blonde's fallen towel. "I'm going to call mom and see if she wants to go have lunch with us. We can tell her the good news then."

Emily went to walk away but Alison stopped her by reaching for her wrist. Emily turned to give the blonde all of her attention.

"Say it again." Alison shyly whispered causing a smile to take over Emily's face.

The brunette cupped both of Alison's cheeks and pulled the blonde close to her own face before whispering, "I love you so very much, Alison Lauren DiLaurentis."

"I Love you too, Emily Catherine Fields."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Alison and Emily sat on one side of a table at The Grille while Pam Fields occupied the other. The three women were chatting aimlessly while they waited for their food to arrive.

"Thank you girls for inviting me out to lunch." Pam said while smiling and taking a drink of her water.

"You don't have to thank us." Alison dismissed.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful, but what do I owe this pleasure?" The older Fields questioned.

"We have a few things to share with you, mom."

"Like when did Alison get pregnant?" Pam chuckled causing Alison to blush.

"Well, yeah. I was going to start off with smaller news. Like the fact that Alison and I have been dating and I will be moving in with her soon, but I guess we can address the obvious bump under her shirt first." Emily deadpanned causing all three women to laugh.

"That is fantastic! I always had a feeling you two had something going on." Pan teased.

"What did I tell you?" Emily directed at Alison.

"So, you two are dating and Alison is pregnant. How will you be playing into this, Emily?" Mrs. Fields asked with genuine curiosity.

Emily decided to be completely honest with her mother about how the child came to be. Her mother knew about the first 'A', but no one had informed her there was a second one, A.K.A. Alison's dead ex-husband. She supposed there was always a time for everything. Emily and Alison spent the next few minutes informing Pam of every little detail regarding the creation of the child growing inside of Alison. The older woman's face expressed surprise, then confusion, worry, next anger, and lastly excitement. She had just been hit by so many emotions she felt a little dizzy.

"Long story short, this started off as a mess, but the worst is over and now Alison and I are going to have a baby. You finally get to be a grandmother." Emily explained to the conflicted woman.

Pam stood from the table and pulled both women into a huge hug while whispering, "I get to be a grandma!"

They eagerly hugged her back, only breaking apart when their food had arrived. Pam was too excited to eat, causing Emily to scold her, much like her mother had done to Emily when she was a child. This made everyone laugh.

As they ate their lunch the three women discussed details of the pregnancy.

"So have you thought of any names?" Pam asked.

"Alison likes Emilia for a girl." Pam smiled knowingly as Emily answered.

"Well, what about if it is a boy?" Mrs. Fields asked.

"We haven't came up with any boy names yet. I thought we could cross that bridge if the ultrasound showed a boy." Alison replied.

"Actually..." Emily spoke, catching everyone attention, "I thought of a boy name I kind of like."

Alison's face lit up. She was excited at the thought of Emily helping decide on a name since she alone had picked Emilia.

"Tell me!" The blonde demanded while practically bouncing in her chair.

Emily placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down before speaking. "If the baby is a girl she will be named after me, but I thought it was only fair that if it is a boy we name him after you. So I thought Laurence. I mean, if you don't like it then maybe not. Maybe it could be a middle name. I don't know..." Emily began to ramble but was stopped by Alison placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You have the sweetest most considerate heart ever. Of course I love that name, Emily. I'm just happy you took the time to think about it. I think you are getting as excited about this as I am."

"I guess I am getting excited. It becomes more real every single day." Emily admitted.

"I know what you mean." Alison agreed.

"Ok, so first names are out of the way. What about the last name?" Pam asked.

"Honestly, I haven't thought about that." Alison whispered, clearly lost in her thoughts.

"That's ok, Ali. We can figure that part out later." Emily said comfortingly.

"Better yet, when or if you two get married, what last name will the both of you take?" Pam pushed.

Both Emily and Alison froze. They hadn't been dating long enough to consider marriage.

"Uh, mom. I think it's a little early to be thinking of marriage."

"I'm just saying. You will be living together and raising my grandchild together. This isn't exactly a normal situation. The clock is ticking, ladies." Pam meant no harm by this statement, but Alison and Emily both felt suddenly panicked.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Emily and Alison spent the rest of the afternoon packing Emily's clothes and belongings. Hanna was attempting to help, but kept getting distracted. The bubbly blonde ended up giving up and letting Alison and Emily do all the work while she entertained them.

"It's about time you officially moved out. You were really neglecting this place as your home." Hanna teased.

"I can't help it. I hate being away from Ali. What if she needs me?" Emily justified.

"I'm not fragile, Em." Alison chuckled, but actually loving the attention.

"Not yet. Just wait until you are as big as a beach ball and can't leave the bed because your feet are so swollen." Hanna quipped.

"Wow, thanks Hanna. It's not like I wasn't worried enough as it is." Alison deadpanned.

"If that ever becomes the case I will be there for you every second." Emily said to ease the conversation.

"I knew I could count on you. Best baby mamma ever." Alison joked, causing Hanna and Emily to burst out laughing.

"Oh, god. I am your baby mamma!" Emily spoke, pretending to be mortified.

"That's ok. I am yours too." Alison stated, "But if this doesn't work out I got ya bitch. For eighteen years."

Hanna couldn't contain her laughter. Once she calmed down she spoke. "Not like Em really has to worry about that. You two were made for each other. I'm really shocked it took you guys this long to make it official. You're basically married as it is."

Hanna's words made Alison and Emily remember Mrs. Fields comment from lunch. Instead of worrying over it Emily decided to tackle it head on.

"So if we did get married, what would out last name be?"

"I kind of like the idea of Alison DiLaurentis-Fields." Alison said as she blushed, feeling like a school girl writing her first name with her crushes last name on her notebook.

"Then I would be Emily DiLaurentis-Fields... or would I do the opposite and be Emily Fields-DiLaurentis?" Emily thought out loud.

"I would rather it be the same. So it could match the baby. If you wanted that." Alison said, causing Emily to think.

"So when the baby is born... You are going to name it Emilia or Laurence DiLaurentis Fields?" Emily asked hopefully.

"I really like the sound of that. Don't you?" Alison softly smiled as she asked.

"I love it." Emily replied honestly.

"OR you can name it Hanna. Boy or girl, doesn't matter." Hanna interrupted their moment causing both girls to fake gag.

"Well never mind. Can't blame a girl for trying." Hanna shrugged before picking up her phone to browse through her apps.

"How about this. We will name the baby Hanna if you can stomach naming your first born Alison Emily Rivers. Even if it is a boy." Emily teased.

"Oh, GOD NO!" Hanna nearly choked. "So not worth it!"

The three women finished packing the rest of Emily's things before loading them into Alison's car. They said their goodbyes to Hanna before leaving to enjoy their first official night of living together.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Emily was sitting on the couch in the living room using Alison's laptop to check her email. They hadn't done anything special for their first night of sharing a home, but the simplicity of being together was enough. Alison was in the kitchen eating pickles and whipped cream, which is why Emily excused herself to the living room. She didn't have the heart to tell Alison how disgusting she thought it was.

A pop up on the screen grabbed Emily's attention. "Hey, Ali. Someone is calling you on Skype."

"That's odd. I usually only use Skype to have parent teacher conferences. Can you see who it is?" Alison yelled.

"It's Jason." Emily replied.

"Jason? Will you answer it. I'm coming."

Emily clicked to answer the call while she heard Alison pushing the stool back into place.

"Hey, Jason." She hesitantly greeted.

She never was that close with Jason, making conversing with him somewhat awkward.

"Emily? I was expecting my sister." He said, confused.

"She's in the kitchen, but she's on her way."

On cue Alison entered her living room. She was wearing shorts and a tight tank top that made her stomach look larger than it actually was. Jason's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Ali, umm... I don't want to sound insensitive if you aren't, but are you pregnant?"

"Surprise." She deadpanned.

"When we're you going to tell me?" Alison sighed at her brother's question.

Emily didn't want to intrude, so she decided to spend some time exercising. "I'm going to go for a run. I'll give you two some time to talk."

Emily stood to walk away, but Alison stopped her by grabbing her hand and gently tugging until the brunette leaned forward and accepted Alison's lips. Alison didn't care that her brother could see. She always kissed Emily before she left for a run.

"Be careful, love."

"Always." Emily winked before making her way upstairs to change into her running outfit.

Alison turned to look at her brother who looked completely stunned.

"And when we're you going to tell me about this? Are you a lesbian now or what? I know Emily didn't get you pregnant."

Alison laughed. She could tell he wasn't judging her. He was just in shock.

"No, Emily didn't get me pregnant. But we are together and this is going to be her baby too. They are her eggs so..."

"How are you pregnant with Emily's eggs?" He quickly asked, cutting her off.

Alison spent a few minutes explaining the situation yet again. The only thing Jason was focused on was the fact that his little sister got married and he didn't know about it.

"I go away for a little while and your life flips completely upside down. I can't even keep up with you." He softly laughed while rubbing his beard.

"Yeah, a lot has changed, but I'm finally at a good place. I'm actually happy. Completely."

"So, I get to be uncle Jason. That's going to take some getting used to."

"That's an honor because Emily has no siblings meaning there will be no aunts and only one uncle."

"That's a lot of pressure." He joked.

"As I've already had to tell Emily... you will be great."

The siblings continued to talk and catch up on each others lives. Alison being the one with the most changes. They talked for almost an hour when Emily came home, heavily perspiring. Something about seeing the other woman's tanned skin covered in sweat always turned Alison on.

"Look, I gotta go, but don't be a stranger. I'd love to hear from you more often." Alison said while side eyeing Emily.

"I guess I'm going to have to. I leave you alone for two seconds and you get married, pregnant, then go lesbian on me."

"Give me some credit... it was three seconds."

Both blonde's laughed and said their goodbyes. Alison closed her laptop and stood to greet her girlfriend. Alison buried her face into Emily's neck and greedily licked the skin. Some people might find it disgusting, but she loved the way a sweaty Emily tasted.

"Mmm, Ali." The brunette gasped while pulling her girlfriend close.

"God, I love it when you get all sweaty. It makes me want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you." Alison confessed.

"I would say I'd let you, but we need to eat dinner first. I'm about to collapse." Emily grudgingly pulled away from her highly aroused girlfriend. She really did want to continue, but she would never have the energy to continue if she didn't eat.

"Fine, but after we eat... I want desert." Alison said with a smirk. She playfully smacked the brunette on the butt before heading into the kitchen, leaving a stunned Emily in her wake.

She still wasn't sure if Alison was naturally aroused the majority of the time or if it was the pregnancy hormones. Either way Emily Fields was a very happy woman.


	8. Chapter 8

Alison miserably waddled around her house. She had never been this big in her entire life and she was only nineteen weeks. She had nearly four months left of pregnancy and she wished it would hurry up. Every morning she woke up sick and Emily had to hold her hair until it passed. It would be embarrassing if she and Emily weren't so close and comfortable with each other. Alison waddled into the kitchen to find a slightly sweaty Emily staring at the calendar posted to the refrigerator.

"Good morning, love." Alison sleepily greeted.

Emily turned around surprised as she didn't hear Alison enter the room. "Hey, beautiful. I didn't know you were awake this early." Emily approached her girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning to grab a loaf of bread.

"Do you want some toast?" Emily asked as she waved an individual slice of bread.

"Maybe just one piece. I'm not even sure I could finish that."

"One piece of toast, coming right up." Emily cheerfully called out.

"What were you looking at on the calendar?"

"I was looking at Thursday the 21st at 3:00pm." Emily turned around and smiled.

Alison knew very well what that date was. It was her doctors appointment to hopefully reveal the gender of their baby. Alison was equally as excited as Emily. It meant a lot of things. It meant they could start painting, buying more furniture and clothes. The girls could start planning a baby shower, which they had made it very obvious they were dying to do. Once Thursday came they would know what to start calling the baby. They could even pick out a middle name. Thursday was an important day for both Alison and Emily.

"I'm excited and nervous. I'm really not sure why I'm nervous, but I am." Alison said.

"Me too, but I can't explain it. I think I'm just so excited that I'm a little nauseated."

"If that's the case then I must be sooooo excited!" Alison said while rubbing her plump belly.

"I wish I could take away your morning sickness."

"Trust me, so do I. I don't know what I am going to do when school starts back in two weeks." Alison sighed.

"Just explain to your students that you are very much pregnant and sometimes you may need to leave the room in a hurry. I'm sure they will understand."

"If they don't I will just hurl on their desks. See how they like it then." Alison joked.

Emily laughed at her girlfriend while pulling two pieces of toast out of the toaster. She joined Alison at the table and watched as the blonde picked over her food. Emily frowned while she watched, wishing more than anything that she could make her feel better.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The days passed in a quick blur. Emily and Alison once again found themselves in the same room with the same ultrasound technician. Alison saw her doctor, just as she did every month and everything was routine at this point. Her pregnancy had been completely healthy and normal. It was always a quick in an out visit with the doctor.

However, this time was a little different. This was it. The moment they had been waiting for. Months of anticipation had come down to this day. Emily was in a chair propped up on her knees exactly the same way she did when she saw the first ultrasound. She kissed Alison's temple and held her hand while they kept their eyes locked on the screen.

The technician pressed the device to Alison's protruding stomach and soon the image of their baby was on the screen. The technician moved the device around and neither woman took their eyes off of the screen. They were so excited to find out what their baby was that Emily even forgot to blink. The technician stopped moving the instrument and suddenly looked surprised.

Alison began to panic, but the woman immediately began to reassure the blonde. "No, it's nothing bad. I'm not sure how we missed this in the first two ultrasounds, but there are two babies. Congratulations."

"Wow." Emily breathed out.

Alison hadn't said a word. She looked stunned.

Emily spoke for her. "What about the genders?"

"Oh, yes. Let's take a closer look." The technician resumed her previous task.

She got a good angle of one of the babies and froze the screen.

She pointed at the screen and began talking. "If you look right here you can see that baby A is a little girl."

"Emilia." Alison breathed out.

The technician changed the position of the image and froze the screen again.

"And baby B is also a girl. Congratulations, ladies. You will have two more girls to add to your family." She smiled. "If you'll excuse me I'll go and get you some copies of today's ultrasound."

Once they were alone Emily turned to Alison and studied her face. "Love, are you ok?"

Alison's eyes met Emily's and she could tell the blonde was worried. "I'm ok. I'm just shocked. One baby is a lot to handle. But two? How are we going to manage with two girls? We're so young, Em."

"Twenty three isn't a bad age to have kids. You already have your degree and I just finished mine. Plus there are two of us, my mom, your brother and all of our friends. We can do this, Ali. Don't worry about it for one second. We're perfectly capable of taking care of these girls. Emotionally and financially." Emily said while sliding her fingers through Alison's hair.

"You really think we can handle this?" Alison asked.

"I know we can. Besides, it's not like we have a choice now." She laughed and Alison glared at her.

"That's very encouraging."

"It's what I'm here for, babe." Emily kissed her girlfriend on the forehead while Alison playfully rolled her eyes.

Several minutes later the doctor entered the room along with the technician.

"So I heard the good news." The doctor beamed as she spoke. "Do you have any other twins in your family?"

"My mother has an identical twin sister, but I don't think that would pass on to these babies... I never mentioned it before, but I'm a surrogate. The egg or eggs came from Emily."

"Are there any twins in your family, Emily?" Doctor Anderson asked.

Emily thought it over, but couldn't think of any. "Not that I know of."

"What about the sperm donor?" The doctor asked as she tried to link the twins to genetics.

"Uhh, I'm not sure. I don't think so." Alison replied, realizing she knew almost nothing about her ex-husband.

"Well, sometimes these things just happen. Either way, congratulations!"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Hi, mom. How's it going?" Emily asked into the phone as she sat down at her kitchen table.

"Hey, sweetie. It's going great... But let's cut to the chase. Am I getting a grandson or granddaughter?" Pam replied.

"I don't know if I should tell you. I don't think you want to know bad enough." Emily teased.

"Oh come on, Emmy. I'm dying to know!" She begged.

"Oh, alright. You are having granddaughters."

"Wait, as in plural?"

"Yep, Ali is having twin girls." Emily beamed proudly.

"That's fantastic news! Are you and Alison as excited as I am?"

"Ali is worried, but I think it's just shock. We're still excited. We just have to get used to the idea of getting two of everything. Now we need to get matching cribs and everything. Ugh, there's so much to do already."

"You two will be great. Em, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks mom. I need to call the girls and tell them, so I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok, tell Hanna to call me so we can plan this double baby shower." Pam said.

"I will. Love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweet heart. Bye."

Emily ended the phone call and entered the living room. She watched as Alison animatedly spoke on Skype with Jason. They had been keeping in regular contact while he was in Boston. Ever since he discovered his little sister was pregnant he had stepped up and was always making sure she had everything she needed. He wanted to make sure she knew she wasn't alone. He was very thankful for Emily, because she was taking the best care of his sister.

"Hey, Emily." Jason called out as he saw her approaching Alison from behind.

Alison quickly turned and her face lit up at the sight of her girlfriend. She hoped Emily's presence would always make her feel that way.

"Hey, Jason. I see Ali has told you the good news." Emily said as she wrapped an arm across Alison's shoulder.

The blonde immediately cuddled into her girlfriend's side, feeling complete by her touch.

"Twins, huh? That is insane! You guys gonna be able to handle that?" He joked.

"Absolutely!" Emily confidently stated.

"She thinks so, but I am nervous." Alison whispered.

"There are two of you and two babies. You got this. At least you are both women. I think you are naturally better with babies than men. We lack all the instincts. I bet I would be terrible with a baby."

"I wouldn't want to go through this with anyone else, man or woman." Alison announced. "I know we can do this, but only because I have Emily."

"Even if you didn't have me I know you could do this."

"I'd rather not think of that." Alison deadpanned.

"I'm glad to hear the great news, but I have to get going. Keep me updated, little sis." Jason said.

"Absolutely. I'll talk to you later." Alison replied.

She closed the lap top and turned to look at Emily. "How did you mom take the news?"

"She is beyond thrilled. She is ready to get the baby shower started already." Both women laughed at Pam's eagerness.

"Did you call any of the girls?" Alison asked.

"I thought we could call them together and share the excitement." Emily suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I'll call Spencer."

"I'll three way Hanna and Aria."

Their phones were simultaneously ringing and soon three voices had called out. Emily and Alison put their phones on speaker phone and sat them on the coffee table.

"Hey guys, It's Emily and Alison. We have some good news." Alison called out.

"We went to the doctor today and we know what we're having." Emily followed.

"Are you going to make us guess?" Hanna impatiently asked.

"That would be a little more fun." Alison replied.

"Oh, come on. We have been waiting forever." Aria pleaded, similar to Mrs. Fields.

"Fine! Ali, will you do the honors?" Emily suggested.

"Ok, we're having Girls!" The blonde proudly announced.

"Girls?" Spencer asked. "Multiple babies?"

"Yes, twin girls." Emily clarified.

"Guys! I'm so happy for you!" Aria practically squealed.

"Great, one can be Emilia and one can be Hanna!" The other blonde suggested.

"Absolutely not." Emily deadpanned.

"I bet you don't even have a name picked out do you?" Hanna argued.

"Nope, but that doesn't mean Hanna is an option, because it isn't." Alison said sternly.

"You guys suck!" Hanna groaned playfully.

"Hanna, my mom wants you to call her. She is ready to plan this baby shower." Emily said, passing on the information from her mother.

"Can do. Is booze appropriate for a baby shower?" Hanna innocently asked.

"Absolutely not!" Emily scolded, but laughed none the less.

"Can't blame a girl for trying. Look I'm going to get off of here and call Pam. Congratulations you two." Hanna said her farewells and the other two friends followed suit.

Emily and Alison sat back on the sofa and cuddled as close as the baby bump would allow.

"Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"For baby stuff?" The blonde somehow knew that is what Emily was getting at.

"Yes, I figured we could go pick out a paint color and get a second crib. Maybe a few outfits or some other necessities. I know we will get A LOT of stuff from the baby shower, but I can't help it. I am excited." Emily gushed, causing Alison to laugh.

"You know, I love you more and more every single day." Alison confessed.

"Lucky me." Emily smiled in return, "And also a coincidence because I fall more in love with you every second of every day."

Alison pulled Emily in for a deep and passionate kiss. Emily eagerly returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. Alison slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth and the brunette immediately knew what Alison wanted. Alison only ever did that when she wanted to have sex with her girlfriend and Emily was always happy to comply. The two spent the next few hours on the sofa sharing kisses and repetitively bringing each other to orgasm.

Emily was gasping and panting as her fourth orgasm of the night had began to take over her body. Alison grabbed Emily by the hips and lifted the brunette's body off the sofa as she sat up on her knees, ensuring that her mouth remained fused with her girlfriend's most sensitive region. Emily's legs fell over the blonde's shoulders. Her own shoulders were the only thing touching the sofa. The swimmer cried out as her orgasm peaked and her body went limp, but Alison refused to let go and continued furiously lapping between her legs. She didn't want to give Emily any time to recuperate after her orgasms. It was almost as if Alison was starving for her girlfriend and couldn't get enough.

"Ali! Baby, please. I need to catch my breath." Emily pleaded.

Alison reluctantly pulled her head from between Emily's thighs and lowered her back onto the sofa. She pressed her lips to Emily's, still needing more from the other woman. Emily giggled into the kiss causing Alison to pull back and smile.

"I love that sound... I love making you happy." Alison whispered.

"I am so completely happy. You have no idea." Emily breathed out.

"I think I have an idea." Alison purred as she leaned forward and began peppering kisses all across Emily's neck.

Emily started squirming and giggling again making Alison smile even bigger.

"I'm sorry, love. I know you need to rest, but damn. I can not get enough of you. I've never been so damn horny in my entire life." Alison admitted.

"I hope it doesn't stop after you have the babies. I love when you relentlessly take me where ever we happen to be. Couch, shower, bed, and my new favorite, the kitchen table." Emily smirked as she counted off the many different rooms the two had violated.

"Yeah, I would never recommend any of our guests to eat at that table ever again." Alison said with a laugh.

"You seem to eat at it just fine." Emily whispered suggestively.

"But I don't want anyone else to have what I eat. That is all mine." Alison said while cupping Emily between her legs.

Emily whimpered and Alison pressed her lips to Emily's ear to whisper. "Tell me who this belongs to."

She slid a finger through Emily's folds, causing the brunette to tremble.

"It's all yours, Ali." Emily whimpered out.

Alison sweetly kissed Emily on the lips before resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Can we sleep here tonight? I don't want to move. You wore me out." Alison asked.

"ME?! I wore YOU out?" Emily questioned dramatically.

"Ok, fine. It was all me, but either way you enjoyed yourself and I am feeling extremely tired all of a sudden." Alison admitted.

"Yes, love. We can sleep in here... Anything for you." Emily said before kissing Alison on the forehead.

The blonde grabbed the blanket they had kicked onto the floor and covered their bare bodies. Sleeping naked with Emily had become her favorite part of dating the brunette. Even when they hadn't had sex they still managed to sleep without clothing. Both women slept better with absolutely no barriers between them and tonight would be no exception.

 **To answer the question a reviewer asked about how many chapters are left, yes there will be at least ten more, but not much more than that. I am almost finished writing the story. The fun REALLY starts in chapter eleven. As always, review and let me know what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the beginning of October and Alison was almost thirty weeks pregnant. The teacher was three-fourths of the way along and she couldn't have been happier for it to be coming to an end. She had been back to work for two months already and her class was very accepting of the fact that she frequently had to leave them unattended when she felt sick or the babies were dancing on her bladder. She had a great group of students. They always remained on task and continued their work until she was able to return to them. She would forever be grateful that they made this process that much easier on her.

As great as her students were she was still thankful that it was Saturday. It wasn't any normal Saturday. It was the day of her and Emily's baby shower. Spencer and Toby had flown in from D.C. the night before and Aria had already been in town for a week. Hanna, along with Caleb, was the only other friend that remain in Rosewood on a permanent basis. The baby shower was a small event, being held at Pam Fields' house. The only people other than Emily and Alison that had been invited were all five of the baby's godparents, obviously the grandmother, and the soon to be uncle, Jason.

The teachers and staff of Rosewood High had already thrown Alison a baby shower, which was a complete surprise. The even bigger surprise was when she found out they also invited Emily. Her emotions had gotten the better of her when Emily entered the room. She had to hide her face against her girlfriend's shoulder to mask her happy tears. The blonde was overwhelmed by the fact that no one seemed to care that she was having babies with another woman. All they cared about was that she was having a healthy pregnancy.

Alison once again woke up early as a result of feeling unwell. After spending a significant amount of time in the restroom she finally felt good enough to get up for the day. Emily let go of her blonde locks and followed her to the living room. The teacher curled up on the sofa while Emily draped a blanket over her once tiny girlfriend. She leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead and placed another one on the blonde's protruding stomach.

"You know, that never gets old." Alison whispered, her throat a little hoarse from previously being sick.

"I hope not. I plan on doing it a lot because I'm going to miss it once the babies get here." Emily admitted.

"You don't need an excuse to kiss my stomach. Even when there are no babies in there, please feel free to kiss it any time you want. Even if its just as a thank you for carrying your babies... Obviously I just love any attention you give me." Both women laughed.

The one thing that this pregnancy didn't effect was Alison's sense of humor. She was never moody or grouchy at all and Emily was thankful. She and Alison were still building their relationship and the brunette was initially worried they may argue a lot due to Alison's hormones going insane, but it was actually the opposite. They got along when it came to literally everything. It was the easiest relationship Emily had ever had. Just another reason for the swimmer to believe she and Alison were meant to be together.

"I'm about to go for a run. Do you want anything while I'm out?" Emily asked while sliding her feet into her running shoes.

"Maybe a small container of strawberry ice cream. If you don't mind. I know you can't carry a lot when you run."

Emily immediately turned to find her purse, pulling her debit card from inside of it and placing it inside her phone case.

"If my girl wants ice cream then my girl will get ice cream." Emily said while leaning forward to kiss Alison, tasting her minty toothpaste.

"You really are so good to me, Em." Alison gushed.

"You really do deserve it." The brunette countered. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Be careful. Call me if you wimp out and need me to come pick you up." Alison teased.

"I would never live that down." Emily stopped as she opened the front door. "I love you, Ali."

"I love you too, Em."

Emily shut the door and began stretching on the front porch. She inserted her earbuds, put on her running playlist, and soon she was jogging in the direction of town. She would usually stick to jogging through neighborhoods, but she needed to get ice cream and a change of scenery would be nice. Anything to make Alison happy.

After running for forty five minutes Emily was sweating profusely. She stopped outside of a small general store and made her way to the frozen section. Even though it was cool outside she was burning up. She opened the door to the ice cream freezer and allowed the frosty air to wash over her. She pretended she was taking her time choosing the right ice cream, but in reality she couldn't convince herself to pull away from the cold air. When she felt like she had kept the door open long enough she reached forward and scooped up the small container of Alison's second favorite pregnancy craving, her actual favorite being Emily.

Emily paid for the frozen treat and soon she was headed in the direction of her house. Once she was in her neighborhood she removed her ear buds and slowed her jogging, allowing her body to cool down. She pressed the cold container of ice cream to her forehead as she walked closer and closer to her home. In the distance she saw someone riding a bicycle. She didn't think much of it, but the closer she got to her destination the closer she got to the cyclist. It was then she recognized the other person. She stopped dead in her tracks in front of her house, as did the other person.

"Paige?" Emily asked.

"Hey, Em. I see you're still doing your early morning jogs." The other brunette said in an attempt to make small talk.

"Oh, yeah. That's one habit I never broke." Emily said while quickly growing uneasy.

She knew Alison didn't like Paige even before she had dated the other brunette. She also knew that presently Alison still wasn't exactly a fan of Paige. The blonde is very protective of what is hers.

"If you aren't too busy would you like to go grab a coffee or something? I would love to catch up." Paige offered with a slightly flirtatious tone that Emily immediately recognized.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Emily politely declined.

"Don't tell me you're seeing someone." Paige asked with a frown.

"I am." Emily couldn't help but smile as she admitted it.

"Is it serious?" Paige asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Very serious." Emily almost gushed.

She was happy to be with Alison, but she didn't want to rub it in her ex's face. She wasn't that kind of person. Suddenly Paige realized which house they were standing in front of and connected the dots.

"Wait a minute. Tell me it isn't Alison DiLaurentis." Paige asked while a flash of anger danced across her eyes.

"As a matter of fact it is." Emily defended.

"Wow. That's a joke." Paige said with disgust.

"Excuse me, but you know nothing about my relationship with Alison."

Alison was standing in the kitchen making a cup of tea when she heard voices outside of her house. It was only 8:00am and no one was usually out that early except for Emily. Curiosity got the better of her as she walked out onto the front porch. Her eyes immediately landed on Emily. She looked out onto the street as Emily seemed to be in a heated argument with Paige. Alison frowned as she watched. She didn't know Emily's ex was even in town.

Alison was very territorial over her brunette, especially when it came to ex girlfriends of Emily's. The pregnant woman stood on the porch and decided to watch from a distance. She trusted Emily and knew she could handle herself. Paige and Emily looked up when they heard the front door close. Paige took one look at Alison's protruding belly and scoffed.

"Well that explains it. The slut went and got herself knocked up, doesn't know who the father is, and was too afraid to do this alone. That is why she came to you. The one person who she knew wouldn't turn her away. Don't you see that she is using you, Em? Come on, you deserve better than this. She doesn't care about you. She is using you until some guy comes along to complete her perfect little family."

Thankfully Alison wasn't close enough to hear Paige's rant, but Emily had heard plenty.

"Paige, that is enough! I don't care what your past with Alison was like. I don't care what she did or didn't do to you. I don't want to hear one more awful thing about my girlfriend. I love her and she loves me. That is all that matters. As for how she got pregnant, well that is none of your damn business. She is carrying MY children and I will not stand here and allow you to insult my family. You aren't welcome here, so please leave. Now, if you will excuse me I don't want to keep my girls waiting any longer than I already have." Emily finished her rant and went to turn away, but stopped when she heard Paige speak again.

"You really are whipped. Are you afraid if you make her wait too long she will get angry and toy with you just like she used to? That's really unhealthy, Em." Paige scoffed.

"No, as a matter of fact she won't get angry with me. She never does, because unlike you she is a great person. I don't want to keep her waiting because I hate when I have to be away from her. And right now I am standing in the street arguing with you when I could be with the love of my life. THAT is why I am done talking to you." Emily stormed away from Paige before the other brunette could say another word.

By the time Emily had reached the steps to the front porch all of her anger subsided with one look at Alison.

"Hey, love. Sorry to keep you waiting. I got your ice cream." Emily said with a smile as she held up the pink container.

Alison was well aware of the fact that Paige was still watching them and she was suddenly feeling immensely territorial over Emily. Alison took the container from Emily and sat it on a nearby chair. She then gently cupped Emily's face and pulled her in for a tender and lingering kiss. Emily hummed into the kiss, loving every second of it. Emily pulled away with a smile and bent down to kiss Alison's stomach.

"I missed you so much." Alison admitted.

She hated being away from Emily just as much as the brunette did. The shorter woman wrapped her arms around Emily's neck as she stood back up and the two shared a loving embrace. Alison didn't care how sweaty Emily was. They would just have to shower together. Paige watched from the street as her ex-girlfriend's very pregnant girlfriend showered her with love and affection. Paige wanted to see no more, so she hopped on her bike and peddled away as quickly as possible.

"I missed you just as much." Emily whispered into Alison's hair, refusing to let go of her blonde.

"So, would you like to tell me what that was about?" Alison questioned while staring at the place Paige had previously occupied.

"I'll explain, but first lets get you inside before you catch a cold. It's not that warm out here this morning."

Emily told Alison every last detail of her argument with Paige, while the blonde ate her ice cream for breakfast. She was hoping Alison wouldn't get angry, because this was an exciting day for both of them. Emily was very excited for the baby shower. She adored any excuse to have all of her loved ones under one roof.

"Wow. I would normally be pissed off, but I just can't do it. I understand her anger." Alison said as she licked the last bit of ice cream off of her spoon.

Needless to say Emily was shocked. Alison really had grown up.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked and allowed her mouth to fall open.

"What? I'm just saying. What reason do I have for being upset? I am dating the love of my life. I am carrying our healthy baby girls. We have a beautiful home together and very supportive friends and family. I love my job and even though you don't want to bar-tend for the rest of your life you are happy where you are for the time being until you find a job you like pertaining to your degree. What am I possibly missing from life that could make this any more perfect? Other than my parents, but I try not to linger on that." Alison explained.

Emily pulled the shorter woman over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love how mature you are. I hope these kids turn out just like you."

"Me now or me from high school?" Alison asked in a teasing tone.

"Definitely not high school!" Emily said with an exaggerated tone of horror.

Both women laughed even though they honestly agreed with what Emily said.

"Plus, I can't blame her for wanting what I have. I would be jealous too if I knew I used to have you, but I lost you and now I had to sit back and watch you be in love with someone else and have babies with them. I would be devastated, so honestly I feel bad for her." Alison cuddled closer to Emily as she spoke, loving their early morning cuddle sessions.

Every Saturday when Emily returned home from her run Alison would meet her downstairs and cuddle the other woman while she rested her tired legs. She didn't care that Emily's sweat got on her. That was more of an excuse to jump in the shower with the tanned woman. Not that she needed an excuse.

"We should probably go take a shower, huh?" Emily suggested.

"Probably, but I am enjoying this too much to get up. Can we stay like this a little longer?" Alison pleaded.

"Of course, love. Anything for you."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Alison and Emily entered Pam's home, where the baby shower was taking place. There were pink balloons and streamers as far as the women could see. Alison suddenly felt ten times more excited than she expected to be.

"Wow, they really went all out." Emily commented as she heard the group conversing in the kitchen.

"Leave it to Hanna and your mother. I expected no less." Alison said with a smile.

They entered the room and were immediately pulled into hugs from the women. Toby, Jason, and Caleb were off to the side, allowing the women to have their moment. Spencer and Aria were fussing over how big Alison had gotten, considering it had been a while since they had last seen her, while Hanna and Pam were showing Emily everything they had prepared.

Soon Jason approached his baby sister and pulled her into a hug. This was the first time he had seen her in person since finding out she was pregnant.

"Hey, little sis. How are you and my nieces?"

"We're perfect. Couldn't be better." She gushed.

Jason smiled at how happy she looked. He hadn't seen her so happy and carefree since they were children.

Toby interrupted their moment as he called across the room to . "So what all games are we playing?"

"Ok," Pam called out, gaining everyone's attention. "Hanna and I have a few prizes set up for the games, to make them more interesting. Game number one is you can't say the word 'baby.' The last person who hasn't said it gets the prize. There is also a tiny baby frozen in an ice cube. There are nine of us so there are nine plastic babies. The first one to have that ice cube melt and the baby comes out has to yell 'my water broke' and they win a prize for that game. We also have a baby food eating challenge." Pam explained.

"AND my favorite one is the guess the poop game!" Hanna chimed in.

"WHAT?!" Alison and Emily asked in unison.

"We melt a chocolate bar inside of a diaper and everyone has to guess what kind of candy we used. Tell me you have never seen that done at a baby shower." Hanna asked dramatically.

"I can't say that I have." Emily laughed as she looked at her mother.

"Hey, don't look at me. That was all Hanna's idea." Pam defended.

"So if everyone will get a drink we can distribute the ice cubes and start the games." Hanna called out to everyone.

Soon everyone had a tiny baby filled ice cube in their drink and were also banned from saying the word 'baby.'

"Ok, lets get the baby food and get ready for this game." Pam called out.

"Hey, you just said baby!" Hanna called out.

"So did you!" Pam replied.

"SHIT!" Hanna cursed, causing everyone to laugh. "Anyway, since I have already lost the game lets get the baby food and everyone pick a partner."

"Ok, seems like everyone has chosen a partner. Teams are Alison and Emily, Caleb and Toby, Aria and Spencer, Hanna and Jason." Pam called out. "Everyone has to have their hands behind their backs except for the hand holding the food container. The person holding the baby food has to keep the handle of a spoon in their mouth. You then have to scoop the baby food and feed it to your partner. The first team to finish the container wins." Pam explained.

Emily, Spencer, Caleb, and Jason sat with their hands behind their backs waiting to be fed. Once everyone was situated Pam counted down and soon there was baby food falling all over her kitchen floor as the teams rushed to try and beat each other. Spencer squealed as Aria accidentally splattered some onto her jeans and Caleb gagged as Toby accidentally shoved the spoon too far into his mouth. Pam was laughing so hard at the group as they all struggled to finish the smallest amount of food. Emily was too busy laughing at Alison to really play the game. The blonde had somehow managed to cover her own face with mushed bananas, but she was determined to continue the game.

"Ok, looks like we have out first winners." Pam announced and held up Jason and Hanna's hands.

They had been the only two that managed to keep a straight face for the entire game. Hanna was the most competitive at games, more so than Spencer. Pam handed each of them an envelop containing a gift card as their prize.

"Could you have at least picked a better flavor of baby food? This tasted awful." Caleb complained and was immediately attacked by Hanna.

"YOU SAID BABY! Loser!" She excitedly exclaimed.

Caleb cursed under his breath while everyone laughed at Hanna.

"Is it time for the next game?" Hanna asked.

"Might as well. Then we can eat some snacks and get on with the presents. I'm dying to see what all my grand babies are going to get." Pam practically squealed.

"Ok, everyone into the living room. I don't want anyone seeing what kind of candy I bought. You too Pam. You get to join in on this game." Hanna demanded.

Once everyone had settled into the living room Hanna had joined them. True to her word she carried a diaper with a melted chocolate bar inside of it. Emily thought it looked disgusting even though she knew it was only candy.

"This is the most disgusting baby shower game I have ever heard of." Toby said with a scrunched up nose.

"Toby lost. Another one bites the dust!" Hanna cheered, happy that she wasn't the only one to lose the game.

The diaper was being passed around the room starting with Spencer. She looked at the chocolate and immediately passed it to Toby, too disgusted to bother guessing. He shrugged and sniffed the candy.

"Is it a snickers?" He guessed.

"Nope, keep going." Hanna answered.

He passed the diaper to Jason who carefully looked at it from different angles.

"Is it a Twix?" He questioned.

"Nope." Hanna said, proud that no one had figured it out yet.

Aria looked at the fake dirty diaper with about as much disgust as Spencer, though she at least made a guess.

"Is it a regular Hershey bar?"

"Negative."

Pam took the diaper next and poked at it with her finger before wiping the melted chocolate on the clean part of the diaper.

"It kind of looks like a Mars bar."

"Sorry, mamma Fields. That's a big fat no." Hanna said, still pleased with herself.

She passed the diaper to Caleb who stared at Hanna and shrugged before taking a bite of the Candy. Spencer made gagging sounds while everyone else laughed hysterically. Once he swallowed he answered.

"It is a Milky Way!" He proudly announced.

"That's it!" The blonde proudly exclaimed.

"I should have known you would pick your favorite candy bar." Caleb laughed as Hanna smiled and took a bite for herself.

"MY WATER BROKE!" Alison yelled.

Emily, forgetting they were playing a game, leapt off the sofa in such a hurry that her feet became tangled. She started to fall, but luckily Caleb had quick reflexes. He caught her before she could hit the ground and Alison burst into a fit of laughter once she realized her girlfriend wasn't injured.

"Aw, baby are you alright? I just meant my water broke as in the game we were playing." Alison said as she began to comfort a panicking Emily.

"You may have won that game, but you lost the baby game." Hanna called out.

"I'm fine. I just freaked out a little bit." Emily said, slightly embarrassed.

"I thought it was cute." Alison whispered to where only Emily could hear.

"So we have two more winners." Pam said while handing Alison and Caleb each an envelope, identical to the ones that Hanna and Jason had won.

"Ok, so everyone come to the kitchen and get some snacks and we will meet in the dining room to open presents." Hanna called out.

Pam began cutting the cake ensuring that everyone got a piece, while Hanna handed out pre-made plates with cheese, crackers, and other assorted finger foods. Emily carried a plate of snacks to Alison who had made herself comfortable in the dining room in one of the two chairs set aside for her and Emily to open presents. Emily and Alison spent several minutes feeding each other and talking to their family and friends, completely enjoying themselves.

Once they had cleaned their plates Alison told a clearly eager Emily that she could choose the first present. Emily grabbed a gift bag and pulled out outfit after outfit that looked like they had been custom designed. Each one was just as gorgeous as the next and she knew immediately it was from Hanna. At the bottom of the bag was Diapers, wipes, a blanket, a pair of shoes and bows to go with each outfit, some teething rings, various stuffed animals, and a set of baby monitors.

"Wow, Hanna. These are so beautiful. I'm going to be afraid to actually let the girls wear them." Alison commented.

"A little drool wont hurt them." Hanna commented.

Alison had barely had a chance to set the clothes aside before Emily was tearing into another present. It was a breast pump from Spencer and Toby along with two mobiles, several bottles, bibs, pacifiers, more clothes, and again, diapers and wipes.

The next package was from Aria. It was a double stroller that had already been assembled. It was full of children's books, some pajamas with matching mittens to prevent the babies from scratching themselves, and of course Diapers and wipes.

Next was from Jason. He had gotten two electric baby swings, some onesies that said 'I love my uncle', two matching stuffed bunnies, baby spoons, bibs, and the thing that everyone seemed to be getting, which was diapers and wipes.

Last was from Pam Fields, who seemed to go all out. She had gotten two matching pink bassinets which were full of diapers, wipes, teething rings, bottles, pacifiers, blankets, pajamas, ten outfits a piece for each baby, baby shampoos and lotions, plastic baby proof outlet plugs and tabs to baby proof kitchen cabinets. She had even brought down Emily's old toy box from the attic and cleaned it up before stuffing it with brand new baby toys.

"You guys are the best. You really didn't hold out on the gifts, did ya?" Emily gushed, causing everyone to laugh.

"These are going to be the first babies any of us have. Of course we're all going to go a little overboard." Aria said, which caused Hanna to squeal.

"You said baby!"

Aria sighed in good nature at her little slip up.

"Hey, if we opened all the presents from you guys then what is that stack on the other side of the room?" Emily pointed as she asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Those are from , the Montgomery's, and Ashley Marin and Ted." Pam replied.

Hanna and Emily dragged the presents over to Alison and they once again began opening gifts. There was a play pen from Spencer's mother, matching car seats from Ashley and Ted, and two baby walkers from Aria's parents. Needless to say Alison and Emily were overwhelmed. Between this baby shower and the one from Alison's job the women had basically nothing left to buy in preparation for their children's arrival.

"I really can't thank you all enough. I don't know what to say." Alison said, suddenly feeling emotional.

She had come a long way from feeling like she was in this pregnancy alone, to being in a room with 8 other people that already loved her children more than words can describe.

"Just say that when it is mine and Toby's turn that you will completely spoil our baby too." Spencer said, but before anyone could laugh at her Hanna was already keeping score on the baby game.

"You're out, Hastings!" She shouted.

"But really, we have so much stuff I don't know how we are going to fit it all in our car." Emily said jokingly, but was actually trying to figure out how it would fit.

"Spencer and I came in my old truck. If you want we can load up all the big stuff in the back. We have to drive to Spencer's old house anyway, so it wont be out of the way." Toby offered.

"That would be great, but I am surprised you still have that thing after all these years." Emily said in surprise.

"They don't make them like they used to." Toby replied.

"If you want, the guys and I can go ahead and go ahead and load up all the baby stuff." Jason offered and Caleb and Toby were quick to agree.

"And we officially have a winner! Emily was the only person to not say the word baby." Hanna announced.

Pam walked over and handed out the fourth prize of the evening, which was another envelop with a gift card.

"I honestly thought I would be the first one to lose." Emily said as she accepted the card.

"Yeah, and I thought I wouldn't have lost in such a stupid way." Hanna huffed.

"That's ok, BAAABY!" Caleb emphasized the word as he wrapped his arm around her causing her to playfully roll her eyes.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

After the baby shower Emily, Toby, and Spencer had carried all the gifts into the nursery. Alison tried to help, but everyone refused to let her lift anything. The other couple had left and now Emily was on the floor assembling the larger gifts. She had instructions, screwdrivers, and boxes scattered across the floor. Alison noticed how confused she looked as she tried assembling the baby swings.

"Would you like some help, love?" Alison offered.

"No, beautiful. I want you to relax. I know it was a long and tiring day for you." Emily replied while twisting the screwdriver.

"I'm fine. I don't want you to do everything by yourself." Alison pressed in an attempt at changing her girlfriend's mind.

"You are carrying our daughters. That is more than I have ever done."

Alison loved how much Emily appreciated her just for being pregnant. Alison didn't know anyone else that had ever been treated so well. She would forever feel like the luckiest person alive.

"Besides," Emily added "You already put all the new clothes away, stacked the mountain of diapers in the closet, and put away all the bottles and bath supplies. I want you to rest for a while. The only help I need is for you to keep me company."

Alison released a yawn as a reply, causing Emily to stand and extend her hands to a clearly exhausted Alison. "How about I fight with this tomorrow. I'd rather snuggle up with you in our bed."

"That sounds so perfect right about now." Alison agreed.

As soon as Alison stood Emily easily lifted her bridal style and carried her to their bathroom. Both women brushed their teeth and ended up in their favorite pajamas, absolutely nothing. Soon Alison found herself in her favorite sleeping position. Under the blankets with Emily's protective arms wrapped around her.

"I had the best day with you." Alison whispered.

"I feel the exact same way. We have some amazing friends and family." Emily said after releasing a deep yawn.

"Ya know, we still need a second girl name. We really didn't prepare to name two girls." Alison reminded her girlfriend.

"I thought of a name I have always liked. When I was younger I thought if I ever got a dog it would be the name I was going to use. Even if it was a boy dog."

Alison began laughing causing Emily to smile. "What is so funny?"

"You want to name our daughter Fluffy or Spot? Maybe Fido? How about Rover?" Alison looked over her shoulder and continued to laugh when she saw Emily's unamused expression.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Ali." Emily deadpanned, but was secretly enjoying the blonde's laughter.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. For real, what name would you want to use." Alison asked as she calmed her laughing fit.

"I really like the name Sasha."

Alison's face went completely serious before she spoke. "Em, I love that name. We can definitely name her Sasha. Emilia and Sasha. It sounds so perfect."

"You really like it?" Emily asked.

"Emilia Lauren and Sasha Catherine DiLaurentis-Fields. I love it, Emily." Alison quietly gushed.

"So we're using our middle names?" Emily questioned with a smile.

"Only if you want to. I just thought it would be nice." The blonde explained.

"I love the idea."

"I'm still so glad that I don't have to go through this alone." The blonde whispered, too tired to speak at a proper volume.

"I promised that you wouldn't go through any of this alone and I meant every word."

"The instant you told me that, I felt almost every fear about this pregnancy vanish." Alison admitted.

Emily kissed her shoulder and held her even closer.

"Sweet dreams, Ali."

"Good night, love."

In no time they were both asleep, completely relaxed knowing that they were going to be able to provide the best life for their children.

 **First, choosing Sasha as the second daughter's name has nothing to do with Sasha Pieterse. I genuinely love that name and always have. Second, sorry it took me a little longer to update than normal. I went on a trip and I just didn't get around to it. I'm currently working on the very last bit of this story, so I'll more than likely have it completed this week. I'm excited to see it all coming together... But anyway, this was the second longest chapter so far and I hope you liked it. Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**NSFW**

Emily and Hanna were lounging around the loft that the two used to share. It was a Wednesday morning and Emily had been bored out of her mind while Alison was at work, so she decided to spend the day with her other favorite blonde.

"So, my mom was tossing an idea around in her head about the Radley." Hanna off offhandedly commented.

"Yeah, what's that?" Emily replied without looking away from her phone as she scrolled through her apps.

"She knows you just graduated and you will be wanting to leave the Radley soon." Hanna began.

"I honestly haven't even thought about leaving yet. Yeah, I have my degree, but I am not sure what job I want to get with it. I could always try teaching, but I'm not sure if that is my calling or not." Emily rattled off.

"Mom said she doesn't want you to leave. She said ever since you came to work for her the bar has been getting more attention. She is making a killing off the nights that you work."

"She doesn't have to worry. I am not leaving any time soon. I will give her plenty of notice when I start looking for something else." Emily reassured.

"She knows that you worked hard to earn your degree, but she really wants you to stay. She was going to talk to you about all of this, but as your best friend I am of course going to tell you all about it." Hanna said with a smirk. "She is going to offer you co-ownership at The Radley. She said that because you have your degree it would be completely reasonable to increase your pay and allow you to co-own the place with blah blah something about you being professional enough to completely run the bar. She wants the hotel portion to be hers and the bar to be yours. If you are even interested in it. I know it is a lot to think about, so that's why I wanted to tell you now. So it won't catch you off guard when she does ask."

Hanna was right. It was definitely a lot to consider.

"Wow, I will definitely think about that. I should probably talk to Alison first, but I am definitely interested."

"Ok, now that we got that out of the way, what has been new? How's life?" Hanna asked as she flipped the pages of a fashion magazine.

"Life has been wonderful. Almost perfect actually... But there is something new I want to try." Emily hesitantly spoke the last part.

"I'm listening." Hanna closed the magazine and gave Emily her undivided attention.

"Ok, I need your help with something. It's a little awkward, but I can't get my mind off of it." Emily confessed.

"Ooh, I love awkward. Do tell!" Hanna animatedly said.

"My sex life with Alison is great. I love every second of it." Emily spoke, suddenly becoming shy.

"I'm sensing a but." Hanna pressed.

"No, no buts. I love our sex life and Alison is always ready for it. Constantly. I guarantee if she wasn't at work right now..." The brunette trailed off.

"What, you would have your face shoved between her legs?" Hanna was always so blunt.

"Probably. Well actually... ok when we first started sleeping together she loved when I would go down on her. She loved my fingers too, but if she had to pick she would always favor oral..." Emily shyly bit her bottom lip before continuing. "But the further along she gets in her pregnancy it seems she is the opposite. She still enjoys oral, but she really loves when I penetrate her. Oh, God please don't ever tell her we had this conversation." Emily said, slightly mortified.

"I swear I won't. But how do I play into this? Are you asking for a threesome? I mean, if Caleb is ok with it then maybe." Hanna joked.

"WHAT!? NO! Hanna!" She playfully swatted at the other woman's arm.

"Then how can I help?" She seriously asked.

"Will you go with me to Philly? There's a store there that I thought might have something I could use. In the bedroom."

"You're dragging me to a sex shop? Hell yes, I'm down!" Hanna exclaimed.

Emily blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Hey, ya can't be shy in a place like that. Put your big girl panties on and let's go!" Hanna practically dragged Emily out to the brunette's car.

It only took an hour and the women made it to the adult store without getting lost once, thanks to Hanna's navigation. If Emily didn't know any better she would think Hanna had been there before.

Once inside the store Emily timidly looked around at her options. There were more things available to aid her in the bedroom than she originally thought. There were so many different shapes, sizes, and colors. Some things twirled, some vibrated, and some lit up. Some things were scented while others were flavored. Emily was completely lost, which is exactly why she had dragged Hanna with her.

"Hanna!" Emily harshly whispered, "I have no clue what to look for! What if Ali doesn't like any of these things?"

Before Hanna could respond they were approached by one of the store's employees. A young man with shaggy brown hair. He looked no older than they did.

"Can I help you ladies find anything in particular?" The young worker asked while eyeing both women.

He was definitely interested in them and he definitely had no chance. Hanna saved Emily from having to answer, because the brunette was clearly too embarrassed to form a coherent sentence.

"Maybe you can. We're not exactly sure what we're looking for. My girl and I want to spice things up in the bedroom and I really like being penetrated." Emily nearly fell over as she listened to Hanna.

Hanna really had no filter. The employee, whose name tag read 'Jake' looked like he had just struck gold.

"Well we have a wide variety of dildos along this back wall if you will follow me." He lead them to the back of the store and sure enough there were hundreds to choose from.

"Are you looking for any particular size?" He questioned while trying to help them narrow down their search.

Hanna picked up one of the toys and examined it. It wasn't monstrous, but it was by no means small. It was thick and the package said it was eight inches. Hanna held it up for Emily to see.

"What about this size? You don't think this would be too big do you? I know I would like it." Hanna winked causing Emily to roll her eyes.

"I don't think it is too big. The size is fine, but I don't like the color. I kind of don't want anything that looks realistic." Emily spoke while examining the toy.

She was still very shy about being in this type of store, but she has lightened up since she first entered.

"So you said you like penetration. What do you think about a strap on?" He held a harness up and directed the question to Hanna.

Her face lit up and a devilish smirk spread across her face. "I think we have found a winner."

Emily was skeptical. "Han, I don't know about this."

"Yes you do. You know it will be hot. This is it. This is the winner. You're taking this. I promise you won't regret it." Hanna demanded.

"And you said you wanted this size dildo, but not realistic. We have a similar size in blue, purple, pink, red, clear, and yellow." Jake offered.

Emily stuttered, but Hanna answered for her.

"Purple will be fine. Right, Em?" Hanna encouraged

"Uhh, sure."

"You have never done this before, have you?" Jake asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Emily asked.

"A little. Just make sure and use lube and you will be fine. Would you like some help picking that out as well? We have a great selection of both silicone and water based."

"I guess. I really wouldn't know the difference."

"Oh, I got that covered. I'll show you what to get." Hanna said excitedly.

Yeah, she had definitely been here before, Emily thought as Hanna dragged her across the store to the section of various bottles of lubricant. There were so many options that Emily felt overwhelmed. In the end Emily let Hanna make the final decision.

"So, you have a new toy and some lube. What about sexy lingerie? I bet Ali would love that!" Hanna exclaimed.

"I actually already have some, believe it or not." Emily chuckled. She had worn it one time for Alison and Hanna was right. Her girl had loved it.

Emily decided that she had experienced enough excitement for one day. She paid for her items and before she and Hanna could leave Jake called out to them.

"I hope you ladies enjoy." He winked at them.

Hanna slapped Emily on the ass and threw over her shoulder, "Oh, we will." causing both women to burst into a fit of laughter once they were outside of the store.

"Did you have to make him think we were together?" Emily said between laughs.

"I HAD to, Em. It was so worth it so see that look on his face. Besides, don't act like you wouldn't be proud to date me. You know I am sexy."

Soon the two women began their journey back to Rosewood. Emily was nervous, but at the same time excited. She couldn't wait to get home to her girl, however there were still a few hours left before Alison got home from work. After Emily parked in front of Hanna's house she followed the blonde inside.

"Hanna, I don't even know how to use this thing. It all looks very complicated." Emily stated while examining her purchase.

"That my friend is why we have the internet." Hanna said while pulling out her tablet.

Emily and Hanna spent the next hour watching videos on the internet. Some were very informative while others were intimidating and frightening. Emily quickly grew overwhelmed and Hanna could sense it.

"Ok, one more video and we can call it quits. Anyway, I'm sure it will come naturally to you once your girl starts turning you on." Hanna encouraged.

The blonde played the last video she was able to find which happened to be a clip from a show called The L Word. Emily had heard of the show, but she never watched it before.

The scene started out with two women in a tent and ended with them making a video while using their new strap on. By the time the clip had ended Emily felt herself getting a little hot. That final video was what convinced her that she definitely wanted to do this with her girlfriend.

"Damn, Em. Even I want to try it out now. You sure that threesome isn't on the table? Maybe we can take a test run so you know how to use it on Ali" She teased.

"Yeah, let me just run that idea by a very territorial and pregnant Alison. We'll see how well that goes over." Emily replied sarcastically

"Good point. Never mind. I don't need my ass kicked today. I just had my nails done."

"All joking aside, I wanted to say thank you. I'd have never made it through that store by myself." Emily said with a soft smile.

"Hey, it's no problem. Caleb will be thanking you later. After he sees the lingerie I bought."

"Well, I hope you two have as much fun as I will, but I need to go. Ali will be home soon."

"What are you going to do, tackle her the second she walks through the door?" Hanna teased.

"Don't act like that isn't a real option. It crossed my mind a time or two."

"Or three." Emily thought as she left Hanna's loft to make her way home.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

As soon as Emily heard Alison's keys at the front door she rushed to open it for her girlfriend.

"Hey, beautiful." Alison greeted.

"Hey, love." Emily smiled as she shut the door behind Alison.

"How was your day?" Alison asked.

"You're about to find out." Emily purred as she gently pushed Alison's back into the front door.

Hanna would get a laugh out of this. Emily really couldn't wait for Alison to get in the door before attacking her. Emily took Alison's bag and sat it on the floor before passionately kissing the blonde. Alison wasn't sure what had come over Emily, but she loved it. The teacher was always willing to sleep with her girl.

Emily tangled her fingers in Alison's hair as their kiss deepened. Alison parted her lips to make the kiss more intimate and Emily took advantage by swiping her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Ali used her own tongue to massage Emily's while she reached for the bottom of Emily's shirt. She allowed her hands to slide against Emily's tight ab muscles. The swimmer had an athletic body and Alison appreciated every last inch of it.

"Come upstairs with me. I got something for us today." Emily whispered against Alison's lips.

"As long as we get to continue this then I'm sure I will love it." Alison replied as she reluctantly pulled away from Emily to follow the taller woman to their bedroom.

Once inside Emily began kissing Alison again. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Alison had once again slid her hands under Emily's shirt only this time she found her girlfriend's breasts. The blonde gently squeezed the soft flesh over Emily's bra, causing the swimmer to whimper. The two kissed and groped one another until they were out of breath and completely naked.

"Go sit on the bed and I will show you what I bought."

Emily went into their shared closet and came out with a black bag. She nervously looked at Alison, but the woman gave her an encouraging look. She pulled out the harness and the dildo and gauged Alison's facial expression. She was surprised to say the least.

"Em, where did you even find this?" Alison lightly laughed as she examined their new play thing.

"I drove into Philly today. They have an adult store there."

"You went to Philly all alone?" Alison questioned with an arched brow.

"No, Hanna went with me."

"So Hanna knows I'm about to get screwed by a rubber penis?" Alison deadpanned.

"Please don't get mad. I just really wanted to get this for us. I thought you would like it and I really didn't want to drive that far alone. I didn't even know what I was looking for..."

"Em, babe, chill out. I'm not mad. I was only teasing you. Who cares if Hanna knows? At least we have a sex life worth bragging about. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Emily instantly relaxed. "Thank god, you had me worried."

"So are we going to stand here all day talking about Hanna or are we going to try this thing out?" Alison was still very much turned on from their make out session and she was dying to get some relief between her legs.

"Will you help me put it on?" Emily timidly asked.

"Of course, love. Come here." Alison said while reaching for the black harness.

She held it out and allowed Emily to step into it. She tugged the device up her girlfriends legs and allowed it to rest on the swimmer's hips. Emily nervously adjusted the straps first, then she secured the member in place. She had never felt so awkward in her life. It was almost as if she had a tail. The only thing keeping her from ripping the contraption off and hiding her face in shame was Alison. The way she was looking at Emily made it difficult for the brunette to focus on her own feelings. This was for Alison and she was going to do it.

She stood beside the bed and reached for Alison's hips. She pulled the blonde close to the edge and pressed on her shoulder, encouraging her girlfriend to lay on her back. Alison did what Emily wanted, not needing to be told twice. Emily grabbed the small bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto the toy. She stroked it with her hand to cover every last inch and Alison began to tremble. She had never wanted anything so badly in her entire life.

Emily looked down at the teacher and could see the love and lust swirling in her blue eyes. This was all the confidence Emily needed. She grabbed the dildo and began rubbing it between Alison's folds. She heard the shorter woman take a deep breath, which Emily took as a sign to continue. She continued to rock her hips forward using the toy to massage Alison's clit. Emily continued to slowly tease her girlfriend and was mentally preparing herself at the same time. By now the blonde was whimpering and beyond ready for Emily to take her.

Alison reached around her eight and a half month pregnant belly and grabbed the slippery member, guiding it to her entrance. She locked eyes with Emily as the brunette slowly eased her hips forward causing the tip to enter the blonde. Alison audibly gasped as she felt herself being stretched. It had been a long time since anything that thick was inside of her. It would take some getting used to, but she knew once it was all the way inside she was going to love it.

Emily continued to slowly push her hips forward, inching the dildo inside of Alison. She reached for the teacher's hands and intertwined their fingers, keeping her eyes locked on the other woman's face as she invaded her. Alison's mouth fell open and her eyes were hooded. This was a very personal and intimate moment for both women. One that neither of them would ever forget.

Once Emily's hips were flush with the back of Alison's thighs she held her position. She wanted Alison to fully adjust to the intrusion before she really gave it to her. Emily let go of Alison's hands and lightly trailed her fingers all over the blondes thighs, leaving goosebumps in her wake. She made eye contact with the shorter woman, who slowly nodded her head. Emily reached under Alison's knees and firmly gripped her girlfriend's thighs before pulling almost all the way out. She slowly pushed her hips forward until her hips were once again flush with Alison's thighs.

Alison loudly gasped while Emily continued to slowly fill her up only to pull out again. The brunette continued with her agonizingly slow pace, but Alison didn't seem to mind. She was already whimpering every time Emily had her completely filled. It didn't take long for her body to adjust to the member, but once she did the blonde wanted it rougher. She reached between her legs to squeeze Emily's hips, encouraging her girlfriend to go faster. Emily hesitated and locked eyes with the blonde before she complied.

"Em, I promise you wont hurt me. Or the babies. Just trust me when I say I need this." Alison was prepared to beg, but thankfully she didn't have to.

Emily slowly pulled out, leaving only the tip inside before thrusting forward causing Alison to loudly cry out and the bed to shake. She repeated the same motion of slowly pulling out and slamming forward. The noises Alison was producing made every awkward moment she had experienced that day worth it. Alison's nails bit into the flesh of Emily's hips as the brunette began to pick up speed.

Soon Emily found a good rhythm. She was thrusting as deep as she could while going faster each time. The only sounds that could be heard were the heavy breaths coming from Emily, the desperate moans escaping Alison's lips, the shifting of the bed, and the slapping of moist flesh.

Alison loved it, just as Emily had expected. Alison had one hand squeezing Emily's hip while the other fisted the sheets. Alison's head was tilted back and her lips were parted. Her breaths were coming out quick and each thrust from Emily was causing them to be uneven. Emily reached below the blonde and squeezed two handfuls of her backside as she rolled her hips between Alison's thighs.

"Damn it... Emily. I wish you could lay on top of me and do this. Feels... Sooo... Good... but you're... so... far away." Alison cried out.

Emily pulled out of the blonde, causing her to immediately panic. "Please don't stop!"

Emily softly laughed, because she had no intention of stopping. "Roll onto your side."

She did as she was told. At this point Alison was so desperate for Emily that she would have done anything the brunette asked of her.

Emily slid onto the bed to join her girlfriend. She pressed her front to Alison's back and reached for the teacher's legs, spreading them and allowing the toy to go back to its previous place. She slid it back inside of Alison and the blonde felt herself able to relax again. Emily wasted no time in resuming her rough thrusting, which Ali was immensely grateful for. The taller woman wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and began kneading her breast while slamming into her from behind. Emily was really getting into this and Alison didn't mind one bit. Emily thrust into Alison as deep and and fast as she could while nibbling the blondes neck and shoulder. Alison reached behind her and grabbed a handful of Emily's raven locks as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Em! I'm so close! Please... rub me." Alison's tone was full of arousal.

Emily released the teacher's breast and rested her fingertips against her clit instead. Emily's fingers easily slid against the swollen bundle of nerves. She furiously pounded into Alison and rubbed quick and tight circles on her clit. In the past Emily and Alison had been loud when they made love, but never like this. Alison was practically screaming Emily's name on repeat. The blonde was having the most intense orgasm she had ever experience and she had no idea what to do with herself. She tugged on Emily's hair and felt a tear roll down her cheek from sheer pleasure as she brunette relentlessly took her.

Alison trembled from head to toe as she continued to loudly shout Emily's name. Her orgasm took over her body and she felt herself violently spasm in Emily's arms. Once the last remnants of the orgasm had left Alison's body she allowed herself to fall limp.

Emily ceased her thrusts and held the blonde as close as possible, covering her neck and shoulder with loving kisses.

"Are you ok? Was that too much? I think I got carried away." Emily rushed out.

Alison was still trying to catch her breath as she intertwined her fingers with Emily's hand that rest on her stomach.

"I have no idea where you have been hiding that fire, that energy, but damn!"

Emily chuckled at the blonde held her even tighter.

"I love you so much, Ali." Emily whispered while continuing to pepper the shorter woman with kisses.

"I love you too. Forever." Alison whispered in return.

"Forever." Emily agreed.

"I think I like it when you and Hanna hang out. What ELSE did you two get up to? Anymore surprises I need to know about?" Alison teased.

"Oh, I got so excited for our new toy that I almost forgot. Hanna talked to me earlier today. She told me that her mom is going to offer me co-ownership of the Radley. She's handling the hotel and I'll do the bar. If I accept."

"Em, that is amazing. Do you want to do that?"

"I think I do. I love bartending, but at this point I wouldn't really have to. I would just run it and bar-tend when I wanted. Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you about it before I gave her an answer."

"This is your decision, love. You do what ever makes you happy and I will gladly support you." Alison said while keeping her arm stretched behind herself to play with Emily's messy hair.

"She is supposed to sit down and go over the details with me, but I'm going to tell her yes when she asks. I just really needed your opinion first."

"Why is that?" Alison asked.

"Because you are my other half. I will always consult with you before making major decisions. We share a home and soon we will share children. I'm in this for the long haul and that means always being considerate of you and never making decisions that effect you without considering your opinion first."

"How in the world did I get the perfect girlfriend. You know you literally are perfect, right?" Alison gushed causing Emily to blush.

"I'm not, but I am glad you think so."

"Really, I am so lucky. I don't know why it took us years to get to this point, but I am so glad we're here now."

"That is all that matters. The past is gone, but we are together now and we have a wonderful future to look forward to together." Emily said while pulling Alison's body closer to hers.

Alison looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with Emily and offered her girlfriend the most sincere smile she could produce. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **I'll admit, I was feeling adventurous with this chapter and as a result Emily was also feeling adventurous. It started off as a filler chapter and smut for the sake of smut, but I managed to throw in something to make it actually have a point, aka Emily's new job opportunity. The next chapter was fun to write. I'm excited to post it, so leave me some feedback to motivate me to get it uploaded faster :) Also, I just finished this story! There will be twenty chapters in total. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You gave me plenty of motivation, so here is the next chapter. This is where the story starts taking a slightly different path. The second half of this story has definitely been my favorite to write.**

"Emily," Alison quickly shook the woman sleeping next to her. "Emily, wake up!"

Emily groggily looked around before her sight locked on a pair of panicked blue eyes. She quickly sat up, giving Alison her full attention.

"What's wrong?" She rushed out.

Alison pulled the blankets off of her lower half to reveal her dilemma to Emily. Though the only thing illuminating the room was the moon, Emily could clearly see what had panicked Alison.

"My water broke." Alison whispered.

Emily leapt from the bed and quickly threw her clothes on, still in a habit of sleeping in absolutely nothing, and grabbing some for Alison in the process.

"Are you hurting?" Emily asked as she opened their closet.

"I am very uncomfortable, but I wouldn't call it pain." Alison replied while rubbing her plump belly.

Emily helped Alison get dressed and did a quick double check around the room to ensure that she had everything that was necessary.

"I have everything ready. Lets get you to the hospital." The brunette said while slinging a bag over hear shoulder and reaching for Alison's hand.

"I'm scared." Alison admitted while they descended the stairs and walked to Emily's car.

"I know, love, but you will be fine. I won't leave your side for two seconds, I promise."

Alison squeezed Emily's hand one last time before allowing the taller woman to help her into the vehicle. Emily quickly ran to her side of the car and was soon driving in the direction of the hospital.

"It's a little late. I'm just going to text everyone instead of waking them. Besides, most of them have to catch a plane anyway." Alison said as she typed onto her phone screen.

"Yeah, they can come when ever they get up, but I want to call and wake up my mom." Emily said while focusing on getting Alison to the hospital as quickly and safely as possible.

"I'll call her, you just focus on the road." Alison said while already scrolling through her contacts.

Pam immediately answered her phone, seeing that it was Alison calling she knew it had to be time for the babies.

"I'm on my way!" Pam excitedly called out before Alison could even speak.

"Thank you for coming with us, Mrs. Fields." Alison politely replied.

"Call me Pam. We've been over this. Are you feeling alright, sweetheart?"

As if on cue Alison cried out in pain, experiencing her first contraction. Emily's panicked eyes darted toward her girlfriend before focusing on the road once more.

"I'm fine. So... contractions suck." Alison tried to make light of the situation.

Emily sighed in relief once she realized nothing was wrong. Pam chuckled at Alison before speaking again.

"Tell Emily to drive safely and I will meet you there as soon as possible."

"Ok, see you soon." Alison said before hanging up the phone.

"Your mom is on the way. She said to drive safely... Is she always this perky at 3am?" Alison asked as she fondly shook her head.

"Only when she's becoming a grandmother." Emily replied while lacing her fingers through Alison's.

"You say it like she's done this before." Alison joked.

"I say it like that because until now she's never been happy to wake up at three in the morning." Emily deadpanned.

Alison cried out in pain once again, squeezing Emily's hand in the process. Emily winced, hating that Alison was in so much pain, even if it was for a brief moment.

~X~X~X~X~X

At the exact same time that Emily was driving Alison to the hospital Hanna woke up to see her cell phone flashing. She read the group text that Alison had sent out saying "Babies are coming. Didn't want to wake you. Come when you can. Love you all."

Hanna ripped the covers off of Caleb's sleeping form, startling him awake.

"Get you ass up! We're having babies!" She nearly shouted in excitement as she started getting ready with only the moonlight to guide her.

"We are?" He sleepily asked in confusion.

"Godchildren! Come on, Alison is in labor!" Hanna rushed.

When Caleb didn't immediately get out of bed she picked up a pillow, slapping his backside with it to emphasize each word.

"UP! NOW! BABIES! COMING!"

~X~X~X~X

Soon Emily had dropped Alison off at the emergency room entrance before finding the closest parking spot available. Thankfully she was in shape, because she ran as fast as she could to get back to Alison, which took less than two minutes. When she reached her girlfriend she was being guided into a wheelchair by two nurses. Emily followed them as they wheeled Alison into a room and supplied her with a hospital gown. She helped her girlfriend strip down into the thin garment before she was placed on a hospital bed.

"How far apart are the contractions?" The older nurse asked.

" About fifteen minutes." Alison replied.

"Seems like you have a little bit of time before these babies will be ready. Just keep timing the contractions and we will be in and out seeing how far you are dilated. In the mean time we will be preparing your epidural."

~X~X~X~X~X~X

The next few hours passed in a blur. Alison was slowly dilating and her contractions were getting closer apart in time, but still no babies. Alison was growing frustrated and Emily was impatient. Alison had snapped at the nurses a few times, which Emily quietly apologized for, but they brushed it off being used to dealing with angry pregnant women. Alison had been in labor for so long that Spencer, Toby, Aria, and Jason had time to arrive. Thankfully they were able to grab last minute flights. Emily hadn't left Alison's side, but she had been frequently texting her friends and mother, keeping them updated on Alison's progress, or lack of.

"Emily, get these babies out of me!" Alison growled.

"I would if I could, love." Emily sympathetically said while kissing Alison's sweaty forehead.

"Just reach in me and pull them out." She desperately cried out.

"That won't be necessary," Dr. Cooper announced.

He was a middle aged man with slightly greying hair. He wasn't the doctor intended to deliver Emily and Alison's twins, but Dr. Anderson was currently delivering for another woman. Apparently it was first come first serve, but the new doctor had reassured them that he was highly qualified to take care of their babies. To be honest Alison didn't care who delivered the twins. She was just desperate to get them out.

"Baby number one is on her way. Alison, I need you to start pushing." Dr. Cooper announced.

"I AM PUSHING!" She screamed causing Emily to wince once again.

Emily grabbed the blonde's hand and almost immediately regretted it. Alison was squeezing the life out of Emily's hand and she knew it was going to be sore later, however it was worth it because Alison was currently pushing out their daughters. It was the least she could do for the blonde.

Alison screamed in pain while desperately squeezing Emily's hand. If there was one sound that Emily hated more than anything it was the sound of Alison in pure agony. One second Emily was hearing the most heartbreaking sound and the next she heard the most beautiful. For the first time she heard her daughter crying, a clear sign that she was healthy. The doctor held up the wailing infant for the mothers to see.

"Baby girl number one has joined us. Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked Emily.

Emily grabbed the instrument with shaking hands and swiftly cut in the place that the doctor instructed her to. A group of nurses began cleaning, measuring and weighing the baby. Emily didn't have a chance to focus on her daughter before Alison was desperately searching for her hand again.

"Alright, baby number two is coming pretty quickly. One big push should do it." The doctor announced.

Emily wiped a layer of sweat from Alison's forehead and whispered encouragements to the blonde. "You can do it, baby. You are doing so good. I can't tell you how much I love you for this."

Alison lowly growled, "Love... you... too."

Alison screamed a series of curse words and soon the doctor had the second baby in his arms. Emily cut the cord as well, but before she got to take a good look at the baby the doctor, along with two nurses, were crowding around the infant. She looked back to Alison and kissed her girlfriend on the lips, which was supposed to be quick, but Alison grabbed Emily by the back of the head and held her in place, deepening the kiss. Emily didn't get to enjoy their moment for too long. The taller woman pulled away when she heard the doctor's panicked voice. She immediately turned around in time to see the doctor practically running out of the room with their daughter.

"Emily, where are they taking the baby!" Alison's panicked voice rose above the commotion.

One nurse approached Emily while a team of nurses followed after the doctor and their baby.

"Miss Fields, your baby isn't able to breathe on her own. The doctor had to take her so they can help her. I promise they are doing everything they can." She assured while she went to assist the other nurses that were still weighing and measuring the first baby.

"Emily." Alison weakly croaked, breaking the brunette's heart.

Emily rushed to her side and kissed her forehead, she didn't care that it was covered in a layer of sweat. She just needed to comfort her girlfriend. Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders as she began to sob. Emily was leaning over Alison at an awkward angle, but she still held the blonde as best as she could.

"Would you like us to take your daughter to the nursery for now?" One nurse offered.

"No." Alison hoarsely replied. "I want to hold her."

Emily stood and wiped away Alison's tears before turning to pick up their daughter. Emily looked down at the tiny version of herself and she was completely amazed. She had the tiniest fingers and a full head of dark hair. Emily leaned over the bed and carefully handed the baby to Alison.

More tears began falling from her sad blue eyes, but these were happy tears. It took her nine months and she was finally able to hold one of their children. Emily pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures, but Alison didn't notice. She was so focused on the little person that had been living inside of her for almost a year. She had never loved someone so much that she had just met. It was the most incredible feeling.

"Emily, I love her. She is so perfect... Just like you." Alison looked up at a very proud Emily Fields.

"Just like you." Emily countered.

"Please... can you check on our baby? I'm so scared, Em." Her voice shook as she whispered the last part.

Emily leaned forward to kiss Alison on the lips then softly pressed her lips to their daughter's forehead. Emily went to leave the room, looking over her shoulder once she reached the doorway. Alison looked so beautiful holding their daughter. The blonde cradled the baby as close as possible and Emily swore in that moment she fell in love with Alison all over again.

Emily had to focus on their second daughter before she could enjoy the little moments, so she went to the nurses station and spoke to the first person that acknowledged her presence. "I'm Emily Fields. My girlfriend, Alison DiLaurentis, just had twin girls and one of them wasn't breathing. The doctor rushed her out of the room and we want to know what's going on."

"Just a moment Miss Fields." She picked up her desk phone and Emily nervously shifted from side to side.

Emily was barely holding herself together. Not only did she just witness the love of her life go through hours of excruciating pain, but now she had to watch the same woman have her heart broken over their unhealthy baby girl. Emily was so afraid that something was terribly wrong, but she had to keep it together for Alison.

"Miss Fields, Dr. Cooper will be on his way shortly to speak with you and Miss DiLaurentis." She informed.

Emily nodded her head before making her way back into the delivery room. When she opened the door she found Alison gently rocking the baby and humming to her. Alison was breathtaking, even with wild hair, sweaty skin, and no make up. Emily kept her position in the doorway and continued to watch her girls. She didn't have the heart to ruin their moment.

"Em, is there any news?" Alison asked without looking up.

Of course she could sense that Emily was there.

"None so far. The nurse said the doctor was on his way to come talk to us, though." Emily answered while making her way over to sit beside the hospital bed.

"You can get up here with us. We don't like it when you are that far away, do we little baby?"

Emily smiled and carefully took her place next to the blonde. Alison immediately rested her head on Emily's shoulder and shifted the sleeping infant over into Emily's arms. Emily kissed the top of Alison's head as she enjoyed this moment with her family.

"So, what do you want to name this little cutie?" Emily asked, never taking her eyes off the little girl.

"This is baby Emilia." Alison whispered. "I had it in my mind that the first baby born was going to be Emilia because it was the first name chosen."

"In that case, hello Emilia Lauren DiLaurentis Fields. I'm your mommy and I love you very much." Emily whispered and Alison felt herself tear up again. She would be glad when her hormones balanced out and she didn't cry so frequently.

They took turns holding and kissing Emilia, desperately trying to focus their attention on her, though they were filled with a plethora of anxiety over their other daughter. It felt like hours had passed before there was a knock on the door, though it had only been several minutes. The same doctor who delivered the twins walked in with an unreadable expression. Emily sat up straight and she felt Alison cling to her. The blonde must have had the same bad feeling that Emily did.

"How is she?" Alison asked with a raspy voice...

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just HAD to do it. Also, thanks for all the feedback! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is ready when you are. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys really don't like cliffhangers lol... I guess I should add a trigger warning to this one. Just in case... It isn't the happiest chapter.**

"How is she?" Alison asked with a raspy voice.

Dr. Cooper took a deep breath before responding. "Your baby wasn't able to breath on her own. We gave her oxygen and did everything possible, but soon she became unresponsive. The stress of the birth was too much for her and she was too weak to make it on her own. I'm sorry, but we weren't able to save her."

Emily stood and placed Emilia in her tiny hospital bed.

"Can you please send in a nurse?" Emily asked.

"Of course. I'm so sorry for your loss. Would you like to see her? Some parents do, some don't." The doctor sympathetically asked.

"I can't." Alison weakly said while never looking away from Emily.

"No, I don't think we can't handle that." Emily replied to the doctor.

He left and within the minute a nurse had returned.

"Can you please take her to the nursery for a little while." Emily's voice trembled as she spoke.

Once the nurse wheeled the baby out of the room Emily turned to see a frozen Alison. She hadn't moved an inch since they were delivered the horrible news. Emily knew she was shocked. The brunette sat on the bed and pulled her girlfriend into her arms, careful not to move her too much considering she just gave birth and was no doubt physically in a lot of pain.

Emily buried her face into Alison's neck and felt the tears consume her. The brunette was completely losing it. She hadn't cried this hard since her dad died. Alison squeezed the taller woman while trying to fight her own tears, but it was to no avail. Hearing how broken the love of her life sounded was crushing Alison's already shattered heart. The two women were desperately clinging to one another as they grieved over their lost daughter.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

After Alison had cried herself to sleep Emily eased herself out of the blonde's arms. She needed to call the girls and her mother. They had all been patiently sitting in the waiting room, desperate to see the twins. Emily hated that she was going to be delivering them such terrible news when everyone was so excited. The second she opened the door she was swarmed. Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Spencer, Toby, Jason, and Emily's mother immediately ran to her with smiles on their faces.

"How is Alison! How are my grandchildren?!" Pam rushed out before anyone could speak.

They could all tell something was wrong. Emily's eyes were puffy from crying and she knew she looked terrible.

"Alison is fine, she's sleeping. Emilia is fine. She is in the nursery, I can take a few of you in at a time to see her." Emily answered.

"Emily, what about Sasha." Hanna asked with slight panic in her voice.

Emily felt herself crying again, but instead of giving in to her emotions she fought them off. "She didn't make it."

Pam pulled her daughter in for a hug and silently cried with her. Everyone in the room remained silent and allowed Emily and her mom to have their moment. None of Emily's loved ones had any words that could comfort her at this time, so they opted for silence.

"I didn't even get to hold her. It's not fair." She sobbed while Pam rubbed her back and allowed her daughter to crumble.

After several minutes they finally parted and a teary eyed Spencer cautiously asked, "Em, what happened?"

Emily wiped her eyes using her sleeve and briefly collected herself before answering. "The doctor said she wasn't breathing on her own, so they took her away before I even got to really look at her. They said there was nothing they could do." She sobbed out, breaking down once again.

This time it was Hanna who reached for the brunette. Emily allowed her friend to embrace her as she once again felt herself falling to pieces. Spencer and Aria followed Hanna's lead and the three women held onto their friend, allowing her all the time she needed to release her emotions.

Pam spoke once she saw that Emily's tears had slowed. "Do you want me to make the funeral arrangements? I can call the same place that did your father. They are so wonderful."

"Please. I... I can't do this on my own and I know Ali isn't up for it. I should probably ask her first, but I know she will be ok with it."

"I'll take care of it, my baby." Pam cooed while walking forward to kiss her daughter's forehead.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Once Emily had slightly calmed down she lead her mom and Jason to the nursery to see Emilia. Pam looked down at her tiny granddaughter while Jason smiled at his niece. They both looked so proud of such a tiny person.

"Emily, go get her. I want to meet my grandchild and I'm sure Jason would love to meet his niece."

Emily silently nodded. Though she was in a world of pain she was also overjoyed. She was still a mother. She and Alison still had a daughter that needed them. Every time Emily looked at their baby she couldn't fight the smile that crept across her face. Soon Emily had baby Emilia cradled in her arms. She took a moment with her daughter before handing her over to her mother. She kissed the tiny infant on her forehead and enjoyed being close to Emilia before reluctantly handing her over to her mother's awaiting arms.

"I'm going to go check on Alison and see when she is being moved into a regular room. Maybe then everyone can come see the baby at the same time. You guys don't mind babysitting do you?" Emily asked as if the answer could have ever been no.

"Go on. We will be fine. Jason and I can share." Her mother said, handing the baby to Jason as if to prove her point.

The blonde man looked at his niece with an expression of amazement. Like he had never seen anything so perfect before. Emily could already tell her that daughter was going to be completely spoiled.

Emily walked down the hall for several minutes before she reached Alison's room. The blonde was still sleeping and hadn't moved an inch since Emily left her. Emily wasn't even sure how long she had been gone. It was almost as if time had stopped. Deciding to let the blonde get some rest, Emily turned to go to the nurses station. The same older dark skinned woman that was working the desk earlier greeted Emily once again.

"Hey, sweet heart. How are you holding up?" She kindly asked with a look of sympathy.

"Not so good, but I'll survive. It just doesn't feel like it right now."

"I love my job, but this is the part I hate. I hate watching people get their hearts broken. If you or your girlfriend need anything you just come to me, ok?"

"Ok," Emily croaked out, getting slightly choked up from how sweet the woman was being. "I was just wondering when Alison would be moved to a normal room. We have family and a lot of friends that are dying to get their hands on the baby."

"We're ready just as soon as you are. We went in the room to get her, but she was asleep. We figured she needed the rest, so we left her alone. Just come get me when she wakes up and we will get her all set up."

"Ok. Thank you." Emily said before turning to rejoin Alison on the bed.

The brunette tried to ease her way into the bed, needing to be close to her girlfriend, but she ended up waking the blonde in the process. Alison burrowed against Emily and held the other woman as close as possible. Emily threaded her fingers through blonde hair and peppered her forehead with soft kisses.

"How are you?" Alison whispered.

"I'm surviving. How are you? Do you need anything?"

"Right now I just need you to hold me." Alison weakly replied.

Emily held her tighter and spoke again. "Are you in pain? I can get the nurses to bring you something."

"I'm so numb right now. I really can't feel anything. I'm not sure if it is the epidural or if it's my emotions."

"Mom and Jason are in the nursery right now. Emilia already has them wrapped around her tiny finger."

Alison pulled her head back and gave Emily a small smile. "I want her."

"I'll go tell the nurse. They're going to put you in a normal room. Then everyone can come in. Unless that will be too much for you."

"No, I want to see our family. You and I need all the support we can get right now."

Emily kissed Alison on the cheek before exiting the room in search of her favorite nurse.

She immediately found the nurse and was greeted with a smile.

"Is she ready?" The nurse knowingly asked.

"Yeah, I accidentally woke her up." Emily admitted with a chuckle.

"I'll send some nurses and we will get her moved in no time." She happily replied.

"Thank you." Emily replied.

The women weren't left waiting too long before a nurse entered the room with a wheelchair. After helping Alison into the chair Emily followed her girlfriend as the nurse guided them to Alison's new room. After getting Alison as comfortable as possible Emily left the blonde in search of their daughter. Once Emily made her way into the nursery she found Hanna and her mother fussing over Emilia.

"Emily, shes perfect." Hanna cooed. "Hey little baby Hanna."

"Nice try, but we're sticking with Emilia." Emily said while reaching for her daughter.

She held her close and slowly bounced her while humming. Emily was completely in love. Hanna and Pam watched the interaction with smiles on their faces.

"You are a natural." Pam commented.

"Yeah, you look so great with her." Hanna added.

"Thanks. Honestly I am so afraid. I don't want to hold her wrong or mess anything up." Emily confessed.

"You are doing perfectly fine. Your maternal instincts will usually guide you. Just go with your gut." Pam said reassuringly.

"Ali is asking for her, so I am going to head back to the room. Would you mind going and getting everyone? Ali just got moved to room 323."

"Sure, we will see you in a few minutes." Pam said while pulling a reluctant Hanna away from Emilia.

"Bye baby Hanna. See you soon." The blonde called over her shoulder causing Emily to roll her eyes and laugh.

Emily made her way back into their room and the expression on Alison's face when she saw Emily and their daughter made the brunette fall even more in love. Soon Emilia was in Alison's arms and for the first time since hearing the bad news Alison looked at peace.

"Everyone will be up in a few minutes. Would you like to try feeding her before they get here?" Emily suggested, knowing Alison intended to breast feed.

"Good idea. I'm worried it is going to hurt. I know that sounds silly after everything I just went through." Alison said while rolling her eyes at herself.

"You can do this, but if it becomes too painful we can always switch to formula." Emily suggested.

Alison shifted Emilia in her arms in order to prepare the baby for her first feeding. "That will be a last resort. I really want to breast feed. I just want the best for her."

Soon the baby had latched on and was feeding, causing Alison's eyes to widen. "Em, this feels so weird."

Emily laughed at Alison's expression causing the blonde to join her.

"I'm just glad she is getting the hang of it. I know a lot of babies have trouble with it." Emily added.

"Would you mind standing by the door in case they get here before she finishes? I'd hate to scar Toby and Caleb." Alison joked.

Emily did as she was asked and watched Alison fed their daughter. The swimmer still hadn't gotten used to the idea of being a mother. The entire experience was almost like a dream. Half dream, half nightmare. She was enjoying all the new experiences with Emilia, but a huge part of her was as sad as she was when she lost her dad. She didn't know how to handle all the mixed emotions, but thankfully she had an amazing support team to help her through it.

"Ok, Em. I think she's done." Alison called out while covering herself then cleaning Emilia's chin.

"Just in time, because everyone is coming down the hall." Emily said while sitting beside Alison on the bed. "How did the first feeding go? Did it hurt?"

"It did a little, but I got used to it. Though she didn't eat a lot."

"That's because she has the tiniest little tummy." Emily said while lightly tapping her finger against her daughter's stomach.

The door opened and soon it was filled with their seven family members.

"Ok, who hasn't had a chance to see her yet?" Alison asked.

Four different people simultaneously replied with "ME!"

"Ok, who is first?" Emily asked while looking between Spencer, Aria, Toby, and Caleb.

"Let Aria hold her. Shes practically shaking with anticipation." Spencer joked.

Aria gentle cradled the tiny bundle and smiled larger than Emily had ever seen. Soon Emilia was being passed around to her remaining godparents. None of them could get enough of her. Emily and Alison watched as each person held their daughter. The love that was radiating from everyone was enough to help ease some of their grief. It was going to be a long and difficult journey raising one daughter and grieving for the other, but they had the best people in the world to help them through it and neither woman could ask for more.

 **So that happened... Sorry, but it was necessary for the overall plot. I had to do it :( Also, I wanted to know what days you guys would prefer me to update on. I know everyone has different schedules, so I wanted to try and update when it would be a good time for you guys to read. Let me know which two days would be best and if you prefer morning, afternoon, or night. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is short and is mostly a filler because I wanted to add some more of their interactions with Emilia while she is still a new born. I didn't write this chapter until I had already finished the story, so this actually turns the fic into 21 chapters instead of 20. Who knows, I may add more along the way, but so far it is completed at 21 chapters.**

Alison woke to the sound of Emilia crying through the baby monitor. She looked beside her and noticed Emily was not in bed. The blonde threw on an oversized t-shirt and rubbed her eyes as she began blindly walking down the hallway, the sound of her daughter crying growing louder with each step. Soon another sound became obvious to her. It was the sound of Emily's voice. She stopped in the doorway and watched as Emily attempt to feed the angry newborn.

"What's wrong with my sweet baby?" Emily cooed while rocking her in the wooden chair. "I know you're hungry my little love."

Emily tried parting her slobbery lips with the bottle, but it only made Emilia scream louder, turning a bright shade of red.

"Can I offer you a hand? Or a boob?" Alison offered with a laugh.

Emily looked up at the sleepy blonde and smiled.

"Hey, love," She spoke a little louder than normal to be heard over their daughter's tantrum. "I was trying to handle this so you could get some rest, but obviously I'm not doing so well." Emily joked.

"You are not the problem. Miss fussy is the problem." Alison cooed as she relieved Emily of the distraught baby. "I noticed last night that she doesn't seem to want to take a bottle during her night feedings. She's so cranky and only wants to breast feed. I guess it's a comfort thing"

Proving her point, Alison lowered her loose fitting shirt and the room was suddenly filled with silence. Emilia wasted no time in feeding, causing Alison to fondly roll her eyes.

Truth be told, she liked the feeling of Emilia needing her. Breast feeding was a bond she would only ever be able to experience with a child that grew inside of her. Alison didn't mind at all that she was exactly what the baby needed. It seemed a little unfair to Emily, but the brunette didn't mind. She knew Alison went through a lot to bring their daughter into this world, so she expected there to be some things that the blonde could share with their daughter that she couldn't. Of course, there would always be things that would bring her close to Emilia that only they could share because they were biologically related. It wasn't a competition.

"I guess I'll be doing all the night feedings, since someone is a picky baby." Alison said while lightly patting Emilia on the bottom as she continued eating.

"I'm sure we can break her of it. Maybe we can try a different type of bottle." The brunette suggested.

"Maybe, but if we can't I don't mind. I'm still so excited that she's here and healthy that I don't care how little sleep I get. Just as long as we can keep her safe." Alison whispered, fighting back a few tears.

Emilia was a week old, which meant a week without Sasha. Every day something would trigger their tears and it wasn't getting any easier to deal with their loss. Emily stood and wiped under Alison's eyes with her thumbs. She noticed Emilia had fallen asleep mid-meal, so she gently removed her from Alison's arms. She rested their daughter on her shoulder and lightly patted her on the back until she had burped. Thankfully it hadn't woken Emilia, so Emily placed her back in her crib.

"She really doesn't eat a lot before she is out cold." Emily commented.

Once she was sure the infant wasn't going to wake up she turned and opened her arms for her girlfriend. Alison fell into Emily's embrace and silently allowed a few tears to escape her eyes while the other woman held her up. Emily had been Alison's rock, but at the same time Alison had held Emily through many breakdowns over the week. They took turns being strong for each other.

"Let's go to bed, babe. She will be awake in another two hours. We should get as much rest as we can."

Alison sniffled and pulled away from the taller woman. "Did you change her diaper?"

"I did. She will be just fine. Come on Mama Ali, let's go to bed."

Emily lead the blonde down the hall and once Alison was in bed she reached for the bottom of the blonde's shirt and removed it, exposing her girlfriend. Emily removed her own shirt and shorts then made herself comfortable behind Alison.

"I love being a parent with you." Emily whispered before kissing Alison's exposed shoulder.

"I love it so much." The blonde agreed.

"I can't get over how much I love Emilia. It's crazy how this feels. One day I'm regular Emily and the next I'm a mother."

"I know the feeling. I feel like a different person. I can even see my feet now and I'm not used to it." The blonde said with a chuckle.

Emily kissed the side of Alison's neck and the blonde whimpered.

"Em, that's dangerous. You're going to turn me on and you know we can't have sex for the next few weeks." Alison reminded.

"I know. It's just difficult to keep my lips away from you." Emily said with a blush.

"Soon, my love. Soon you can have me all to yourself, but for now we have to stay in mommy mode." Alison said while lacing her fingers with Emily's.

"Goodnight, Ali." Emily said through a yawn.

"Goodnight, Em."

Alison was still feeling upset about Sasha, so she allowed herself to sink into Emily's embrace to ease the pain. Sleeping next to her girlfriend while Emilia was safe was the only thing that had been able to ease Alison's tormented mind and broken heart.

X~X

Alison found herself waking up the next morning to once again be met with an empty bed. She wasn't surprised because Emily was always an early riser. Alison got dressed and went to check on her daughter, assuming the brunette had gone for a run. She entered Emilia's room only to find it empty as well. She made her way into the kitchen and couldn't mask the smile that took over her face. Emily was in the kitchen, still in her running clothes, cooking breakfast. She had Emilia in her car-seat, placed on the kitchen island. The baby was wide awake and staring around the kitchen while Emily animatedly cooked. She knew Emilia had no idea what was going on, but that didn't stop her from trying to teach the little brunette how to cook.

"First thing you do is spray the pan so the eggs won't stick. Then you crack the eggs into the pan. Slice up some cheese, add a splash of milk and lastly a little garlic powder, that's your mom's favorite, then mix it all up until it's finished. You'll get the hang of it. I'll let you cook it next time."

"Already trying to turn her into a slave?" Alison teased as she entered the room and kissed the bottoms of Emilia's tiny feet.

"Good morning my little baby girl. Is mamma Emily teaching you to cook?"

"She's gonna be great. Just you wait." Emily said over her shoulder.

Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's waist from behind and kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm so in love with our family." The blonde whispered.

"That makes two of us. If we're awake I hate for Emilia to be asleep. I just want to hold her and play all the time." Emily said while continuing to cook.

"Me too. In fact, I'm getting her out of that seat. We're going to have her so spoiled, but right now I don't care."

Alison picked up the infant and rested her tiny head on her shoulder. She walked around the kitchen allowing Emilia to look at everything, though her eyes probably weren't able to focus on any of it.

"Did you have a good run?" Alison asked.

"I did, but I hate being away from you two. I know the new will wear off and it will be easier to go places, but I hate letting her out of my sight."

"You're already a fantastic mother, you know that?"

"Thank you. I'm trying my best."

"It shows. Really, I love watching you with her. It is my new favorite thing to do." Alison said while hugging Emilia close.

"You know, you are a great mom too." Emily said while grabbing two plates from the cabinet.

"I hope so. I want this little girl to have the best life... I know she will, because you are raising her with me. You are so loving, protective, smart, and kind. She couldn't ask for a better mom."

"You have those same qualities. Just so you know." Emily places their plates on the table before approaching the blonde.

Emily reached for Emilia and carried her to the bassinet that they kept in the living room. "Come on, love. Lets go eat then we can spend the day spoiling our baby."

"I love the way that sounds... Our baby." Alison said with a lovesick smile.

"I wish Sasha could be here." Emily said with a sullen expression.

"I do too. We just have to move on and never forget about her." Alison said while comfortingly rubbing Emily's back.

"I could never forget about her even though we never even got to meet her."

"Do you maybe want to go see a therapist or someone about this?" Alison suggested. "Sometimes it hurts so bad that I feel like I can't breathe and I know you feel it too."

"After Dr. Sullivan I am not sure how I feel about therapy." Emily said as she took her seat at the table. "Do you want to see a therapist?

"I don't know. I have no idea how we are supposed to handle this kind of loss. It is such a mix of feelings. I'm overjoyed that we have Emilia, but sometimes I feel like something is missing and I know it is Sasha. All these conflicting emotions are difficult to handle. Maybe it's because my hormones haven't balanced back out yet."

"If you want to see a therapist then we will. If you want to see one by yourself I will support that decision. If you decide not to I will be here to help you every step of the way." Emily said.

"I know you will. You are my best friend and my rock. You keep me so sane when I feel like falling apart."

"You do the same thing for me."

"Ok, lets eat before it gets cold. You made my number one breakfast and I don't want to miss it." Alison said while taking her first bite of eggs. "Mmm, I swear I could eat your cooking for the rest of my life."

"I hope you plan on it, because you have me forever." Emily said with a wink.

"So you would want to marry me some day?" Alison teasingly questioned, though she knew the answer.

"Sure, some day I would love to marry you. I don't want anyone else to ever have what I have. You and Emilia. This perfect family and this amazing life. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Not even for a rich supermodel?" Alison teased.

"Why would I want that? I already have the most stunning woman I have ever met. And in case you hadn't noticed we aren't hurting for money. Sure we aren't millionaires, but I can't think of anything that we could want that we can't somehow get. Money aside, even if we were poor I would still pick you over anyone else. You are my home and you always will be."

"How is it you always have these beautiful speeches up your sleeve?" Alison asked while staring at Emily like a love sick puppy.

"You just bring it our of me. You make me want to be all sweet and mushy."

"Never stop." Alison breathed out in a whisper.

Emily winked. "I didn't plan on it."

 **I hope you liked this. As always, let me know what you thought.**


	14. Chapter 14

Emilia was now nine weeks old and Emily and Alison were doing incredible as mothers. They were loving every minute of this journey they were taking together. Emily even enjoyed waking up at three in the morning to feed their daughter. Her reason for that was because she missed the baby and was happy to spend any time with the little version of her. Alison thought she was crazy, because she herself had always hated being woken up, but it still warmed her heart to see how much Emily loved their daughter. They hadn't had much alone time since the birth of the baby and a large portion of the time Alison's body was healing from the birthing process, but Emily's mom insisted they needed some time alone. Pam had begged them to let her keep Emilia for the night, so they complied and enjoyed a date night, knowing their baby was safe with her grandmother.

Emily and Alison had gotten particularly rowdy in bed during their evening alone. They ended up sharing a few bottles of wine and one thing lead to another. The next thing they knew they were in bed together, all clothing lost. They started off slow and gentle, but ever since the baby was born they hadn't had as much sex and when they did it had to be quiet, so they quickly grew loud and heated. They got so rough with each other that they snapped part of the bed, which is why Emily was currently sitting on their bedroom floor taking their old bed apart to make room for a brand new one.

"I can't believe we were rough enough to break the bed." Emily laughed as she thought back to the previous nights events.

Emily was on top of Alison and had her fingers buried inside of the blonde as she passionately thrust into her. They were getting wild and Emily had no intention of slowing down. Alison's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Emily man handled her. Sex with Emily while she was pregnant was amazing, but now that she didn't have a beach ball for a stomach she felt sexier. She was also more flexible, which she proved by having her calves resting on Emily's shoulders while the brunette was taking her. They shared several deep and searing kisses while Emily relentlessly pounded into her girlfriend.

Alison broke the kiss only to bite down on her fist to muffle her moans. Emily pressed her lips to Alison's ear and whispered, "We are completely alone and I want to hear every last sound that you make. Do not cover your mouth."

Alison dropped her hand and gave Emily exactly what she asked for. She couldn't help herself as she cried out. She was moaning louder and louder as her orgasm approached, until the bed made a deafening crack and fell to the floor. Emily looked around, terrified and confused, but Alison didn't care what had just happened. She needed Emily to keep going or she was going to lose her orgasm.

"Don't stop! Please, Em!"

She grabbed Emily by the backside and forced the brunette to move into her. Emily resumed her motions and once again had Alison screaming as her much anticipated orgasm finally consumed her.

"Mmm, I can." Alison purred as she crawled behind Emily and began placing open mouthed kisses on her girlfriend's neck.

Emily shivered and leaned into Alison while trying to maintain conversation. "Of course you can. You're the one that begged me not to stop once we heard the bed crack."

"I can't help it. You were doing sinful things to my body and I was so close to my orgasm. I think I'd have died if you stopped giving me exactly what I wanted."

"You know, as soon as I get this bed together we need to have a repeat performance. Ya know, just to make sure the new bed is sturdy enough. Don't want to sleep on a fragile bed."

"You know you don't need an excuse to take me. You can have me any time you want. You could have me right now and all you would have to do is say so." Alison whispered with her lips pressed against Emily's ear.

It was one of Emily's weaknesses. Alison knew how sensitive the brunette's ears were and she often used that to her advantage.

"The same goes for you, love... Except for right now. I really need to get this bed taken apart so we can enjoy the night in our new big comfy bed... Did I mention big?"

"I can't believe you talked me into a king sized bed. We aren't the largest people in the world. A queen would have worked just as well."

"Imagine when Emilia is old enough to walk. Picture a scared three year old crawling into a queen sized bed with us after she had a bad dream. Imagine her kicking and rolling around in her sleep." Emily described the scene.

"On second thought, a king is perfect." Alison agreed causing Emily to softly laugh.

Once Emily had completely disassembled the old bed she easily lifted the box spring and propped it against the wall. In the process she heard something shifting inside of it.

"Ali, there's something rattling around in the box spring." Emily commented curiously. "Another one of your old hiding places?"

"Actually no. That was too obvious for my liking." Alison responded with equal curiosity.

Emily felt around and found a slit in the cloth about a foot in length. The reached her arm inside and felt around but came back empty handed.

"I guess it fell too far, I can't feel anything." Emily commented while retracting her arm.

Alison grabbed two handfuls of the opening and ripped it open in one swift motion.

Emily looked at her with an amused smirk.

"What, we're just going to throw it out anyway." Alison defended.

Emily helped the blonde pull the cloth bottom off of the box spring and both girls curiously looked at each other as they realized the object was an old journal.

Alison hesitantly opened the front cover to see 'Archer Dunhill' written in neat handwriting.

"Are you sure you want to read this?" Emily whispered.

"No, I'm not." Alison muttered as she closed the journal and blankly stared at the worn brown cover. "Will you read it for me? Just... let me know if there's anything I need to know? If it's a load of garbage then I don't care what it says."

"Of course, love. Just let me get this old bed moved out and move the new one in and I'll read it cover to cover." Emily said before kissing Alison on the forehead.

Both women carried their old bed out and moved the new one in, careful to be quiet and not wake the baby. Emily tried her hardest to put the new bed together without waking Emilia, but she failed miserably. She dropped one of the metal rails and the noise echoed through out the entire house. Emily and Alison both froze, praying it didn't wake their daughter, but the sound of crying emitted from the nursery, causing both women to sigh.

"Sorry, Ali. I know she's fussy when she doesn't get her nap out." Emily pouted.

Alison chuckled and kissed the brunette.

"It's fine, Em. I'll get her if you want to finish this up. Feel free to be as loud as you want now." She teased before winking and leaving the room to take care of their daughter

Alison scooped the infant into her arms and gently bounced her, instantly ceasing her noises. Alison kissed her tiny forehead and held her close while continuing to gently bounce her. Alison heard Emily drop something in their room followed by a few mumbled curse words.

Alison chuckled and smiled down at Emilia. "Don't listen to mommy's potty mouth."

Emilia's eyes began to droop and soon she was asleep again. Instead of placing her in the crib Alison sat in the rocking chair and continued to cuddle the miniature version of Emily. Alison looked over her features and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Most parents think their kids are good looking, but Alison knew hers was. The eyes were shaped just like Emily's except that they were blue. She had Emily's cheek bones, but her hair and skin were a little lighter, though still a much darker shade than Alison's. She somehow had a tiny version of Alison's chin, which surprised both women. They just assumed it was a coincidence and that it had come from Archer's genes.

"I love you so much." She whispered to her daughter.

"I love watching you with her." Emily whispered.

Alison looked up, surprised to see Emily.

"Hey, love. How's the bed coming?" She whispered in return.

"It's ready to go. I just need to put the sheets and blankets on it." Emily happily replied.

"Here," Alison stood and gently transferred the baby to Emily's arms. "I'll take care of the bed. You've done so much already."

Alison kissed Emily on the cheek once she was securely holding Emilia. "Thank you so much, Em. I just want you to know how much I appreciate everything you do. You're an amazing mother and girlfriend and I couldn't make it without you."

Emily kissed Emilia on her chubby cheek before placing her in the crib. She turned and took Alison into her arms.

"I've always said that you deserve the world and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to give it to you." Emily whispered against her girlfriend's lips.

Alison softly kissed Emily, holding their lips together longer than necessary, but neither woman seemed to mind.

"I love you." Alison whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Love you more." Emily cheekily replied.

"Absolutely not. We're not having the 'I love you more' argument." Alison said sternly, but had a playful twinkle in her eye.

"Fine. Come on, let's go try out the new bed while the baby is asleep." Emily whispered suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows in the process.

Alison didn't need to be told twice. As soon as she had the fitted sheet secured on the mattress Emily pounced her. Thankfully Emilia slept soundly for the next hour, because Emily used every last second of it worshiping Alison's body.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Alison was laying half on top of Emily, desperately trying to catch her breath. Sometimes they made love and it was the sweetest experience. It was gentle and both women felt themselves falling more in love with every kiss and every touch. Other times the two got a little carried away.

They would scratch, bite, pull hair and be so completely rough with each other. Alison always knew Emily would be sexy in the sheets, but she never imagined that the other woman could get as crazy as she did. They never hurt each other and both women adored savagely taking one another. Which is exactly what had just transpired between the two.

It wasn't often that Emily wore the strap on for Alison, but the blonde practically begged for it this time. Of course Emily gave her girl exactly what she wanted. Alison's excuse for wanting to use their toy was, 'We have to make sure the bed is extra sturdy.'

After their intense session of love making Alison had fallen asleep half on top of Emily. She gazed at the beautiful blonde, secretly proud that she had worn her girlfriend out that much. Emily stretched across the bed and felt around on the night stand, careful not to move too much. Her hand landed on the object she was looking for, which happened to be the old journal. She stared at the cover for a moment before slowly opening it. Half of her wanted to read it but the other half thought they were better off not knowing what was in it. However, she promised Alison that she would read it so she opened it to the first journal entry and began reading.

 _'I met someone today while visiting my sister. She was so stunning with her blonde hair and she had the sweetest face. She was also a patient in the mental facility with M. Her name is Charlotte and I can't figure out why she was in a sanitarium. She seemed so normal and harmless to me. I can't seem to get her off my mind.'_

Emily stared at the page, nervous to continue. She didn't know Elliott had a sister, let alone a sister that was locked away with Charlotte. She started reading the next page, hoping to find some answers.

 _'I went back to see M and I saw the beautiful angel once again. She actually smiled at me and I swear it is all I can think about. I asked my sister what all she knew about Charlotte, but she didn't know much. Just that she had some personality disorder and she was considered a danger to society. It sounds like someone just didn't want to deal with the poor woman. I bet I could handle her. I bet it wouldn't be a burden to me.'_

Emily cringed as she read. Elliott seemed completely obsessed with Charlotte from the very beginning. She continued reading page after page. Nothing interesting had stood out, just a lot of entries talking about how they started talking and developing a bond. Charlotte even revealed to him that she was born as a male named Charles. It didn't seem to phase Elliott, because he continued gushing in his journal about how much he loves her. Emily had been nearing the end of the journal when Alison was first mentioned. These chapters were the most interesting to Emily, for obvious reasons.

At this point Elliott had already forged many documents and was playing the role of Charlotte's doctor. According to the journal he used to have a beard and a different haircut, which he changed. He also added a fake accent and no one at Radley had even noticed that he was the same man who visited every week. At this point Alison was dragged into the mess and he had planned on seducing her from the very beginning. Anything to have Charlotte released. One page really stood out to Emily and she found herself reading it again and again.

 _'Oh how I wish I could marry Charlotte and have children with her. I don't care that she was born a male, but that makes things difficult for conceiving children. Charlotte and I discussed having a surrogate carry our child, but we weren't sure whose sperm to use. Before her reconstruction surgery she had donated a few sperm samples, which are being preserved so that she may one day have biological children. I told her that I'd rather use hers so the child would grow to be just as beautiful as she is. I don't care to pass on my genes, just as long as the baby is a part of her I will love and cherish it always.'_

Emily had a weird feeling after reading that chapter, but she needed to read more in order to put the pieces together. The next entry only fueled her seemingly absurd theory.

 _'Charlotte and I have definitely decided to use her sperm for the baby. We are just waiting until we can find a surrogate. This won't take place until she is free, but we wanted to plan ahead because I just know she will be released soon. Alison is trying so hard to have my Charlotte released, but I have a terrible feeling she has other motives for helping. Charlotte did torture her and her friends for years, so I find it difficult for Alison to be so forgiving. Even if they are family. I thought about using Alison as a surrogate, but her eggs and Charlotte's sperm wouldn't make a good combination. With those two being so closely related it could cause genetic side effects. Maybe someone else will carry our child for us.'_

The journal seems to jump forward a long period of time. Emily notes that in the next chapter Charlotte is already dead and Elliott is desperately trying to find the killer. He has already married Alison at this point and Emily felt herself growing uneasy as she read one of the more recent updates.

 _'I still can't believe my beloved Charlotte has been stolen from me. The night of her release and BAM, she was taken away. I have been doing everything in my power to find this person, but I have had no luck. I will avenge the love of my life. I will do what ever it takes to find this person and do to them what they did to her.'_

Emily flipped the page and read the next entry.

 _'I am seriously suspecting that Alison had something to do with Charlotte's death. She walks around acting so sad and heart broken, but I think that bitch is putting on a show. I don't believe it for one second. I succeeded in marrying the tramp, and I'll use this to bring her down. I was surprised that she even said yes, because ever since her friends have come back into town she has been a little distant. I suspect it has to do with Emily Fields. I know she and Alison used to be lovers. When I saw that twinkle in her eye as she spoke so fondly of the other woman I instantly knew she still had feelings for Emily. That would get in the way of me taking Alison down a peg, so I rushed into the marriage and she of course fell right into my trap.'_

The date for the next page was labeled as several days after the last entry.

 _'I have came up with the greatest plan. I still believe Alison had something to do with the murder of Charlotte, so I want to punish her. I wasn't sure what would hurt her the most, but luck has been on my side. Emily Fields just so happened to try and donate her eggs to a family in need. Of course I made a few phone calls, faked some documents and faxed it to the hospital stating that the couple was no longer in need of them. Those people will just have to find a donor elsewhere. Once the hospital stored Emily's eggs I managed to steal them. I have big plans for them.'_

Several days after that there was one last journal entry that terrified Emily.

 _'I will get to have a baby with Charlotte if it is the last thing I do. I want to raise her beautiful baby as my own. Since she can't be here to do so at least her genes will be carried on by our child. I get to use Alison as a donor after all, even if she doesn't want to. There will be no genetic issues if she carries the baby that's fertilized by Charlotte because it won't be Alison's eggs that are being impregnated. It will be Emily's. I'm not thrilled about combining Charlotte's sperm with Emily's eggs, but at least this will be one more stab at Alison. I know that bitch took my Charlotte from me. Tonight I am going to make this happen and in nine months I will get to have a piece of Charlotte again.'_

Emily sat on the bed completely frozen. So Elliott wasn't the father, it was Charlotte. That explains the gene for twins. That explains why Emilia has blue eyes. That explains why she can already see similarities between Alison and Emilia. Because biologically Alison is Emilia's aunt. The entire situation is so messed up, but at the same time Emily was happy that Elliott had passed down none of his psychotic genes. Though Charlotte was crazy, Emily still felt better knowing that she was the other biological half to her and Alison's daughter as opposed to Elliott. Emily needed to rest her mind after taking in all that information. She pushed the journal to the side of the bed and cuddled up with Alison to take a nap.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Is there anything in the journal I should know about?" Alison questioned the second she saw Emily's eyes open.

Alison hadn't been awake for long, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Emily ever since she woke up. The brunette looked so beautiful and so peaceful. Alison noticed the journal laying on top of their new bed and she instantly knew Emily had started reading it.

Emily sat up and stretched and stared at the journal, wishing it could just explain itself, but she knew Alison didn't want to read it. "Yeah, actually."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Elliott isn't the sperm donor."Emily blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Alison shouted, momentarily forgetting that they had a sleeping baby down the hall.

She covered her mouth and her eyes widened dramatically. She waited and listened to the baby monitor, but it remained silent. She breathed out a sigh of relief and looked to Emily for further explanation.

"Apparently Charlotte had some of her sperm preserved before she had her sex change operation. She wanted to ensure that she had a biological child somehow. She and Elliott had been looking for surrogates to carry the child. He thought about using you at first, but he didn't want to mix your eggs with your sister's sperm. He thought there might be some genetic mutations, so he decided not to use you. But then Charlotte was killed and he was convinced that you had something to do with it. He found out I was planning on donating my eggs and apparently a light bulb went off in his head and he hatched a 'brilliant plan' to once again go back to the idea of using you as a surrogate, but using my eggs instead. Ali, this is all so messed up."

"I have been through so much in my life that nothing seems impossible anymore. At least that explains why we have... had twins and why Emilia has the cutest chin." Ali and Emily instantly frowned at the mention of their other daughter.

It still hadn't gotten easier for them to talk about baby Sasha. They had a silent agreement to never bring her up. Not while the wounds were so fresh.

"It also explains why Emilia looks like both of us. I was wondering where those blue eyes came from." Emily smiled fondly as she pictured their daughter.

"Of all the people that share my blood I would rather it had been Jason who shared genes with our daughters. Not Charlotte. I worked so hard to forgive her, but that doesn't change the fact that she was absolutely insane. She tortured us all and I hate to think of that being passed on to Emilia. Lets not forget that I was also a handful as a teenager. I was awful. Normal people don't behave the way Charlotte and I did. Jason was the closest one of us to being normal and even he did a lot of shady stuff."

"Please don't bash yourself like that. I know it was difficult for you growing up, but Emilia is being raised by two very loving parents. Her life isn't going to be like yours. Things weren't always easy for you and you had your ways of dealing with it. They weren't the best ways, but you were coping with life the best way you could with scarcely any guidance." Emily said in an attempt to comfort her girlfriend.

"I was just so mean to so many people. Em, I was even awful to you, the kindest person I had ever met." Alison said sadly. "I lashed out at you because I was confused about how I felt. I'm still so sorry about that."

"Look, I know being attracted to the same sex wasn't the entire reason you acted the way you did, but I can speak for myself when I say I know how difficult it is to know you are different than all of your friends. All you want to do is fit in and be just like everyone else. But to have feelings going on that you can't figure out would make anyone bitchy. Plus, you didn't exactly have parents you could go to to talk about it, which didn't help. It is very hard believing that something is wrong with you and to have no one to help you figure it out. Of course you were going to lash out, but that doesn't make you a bad person. I know for me the hardest part would be when the girls would gush over some guy that they thought was cute and all I could think about was if he had a cute sister... or a beautiful mother." Emily laughed at the last part causing Alison to arch an eyebrow.

"What's that about a beautiful mother." Alison interrogated.

"Uhh... that you are one." Emily tried to smooth over, but failed when Alison continued to glare at her.

"Nice, try... Emily Katherine Fields, have you slept with someone's mother?" Alison demanded to know.

"Fine... I did when I was in California." Emily admitted while covering her face.

Alison looked beyond unhappy. "So by comforting me you decide to tell me you went cougar hunting in California."

"That wasn't exactly my plan." Emily nervously squeezed her hands together.

"So how did it happen?" Alison asked, though she still appeared unamused.

"I was bartending one night and there was a woman at the bar. She ordered a few cocktails and we talked the whole time. She found out I like women and she instantly began flirting. Of course I fell for it. Next thing I know I am in her penthouse and one thing lead to another."

"So how do you know she was a mother?" Alison questioned.

"Turns out her son was the day time bartender at the same place I work. I couldn't look him in the eye after that. Even though he didn't know."

"So was she married?" Alison questioned.

"I didn't find out until after. Apparently he was away on business that night." Emily admitted shamefully.

Alison finally cracked a smile, instantly relieving Emily.

"Emily Fields, you dirty dog. You milf chasing homewrecker." Alison teased.

"I didn't say I was proud of it." Emily frowned, but was highly amused at Alison's teasing.

"Look, cougar hunting aside, this is a lot of information to take in. I feel better in a sense, but at the same time I feel so violated." Alison said while sliding her fingers through her hair.

Emily grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled it onto her lap before looking her in the eyes. "There really isn't anything we can do about this. Sure it changes things, but at the same time it doesn't. We are still raising this baby together and we still have each other. We are one big happy family and not a single person can ever take that from us."

"You're right. You and Emilia are my whole world and no one else can ever change that."

 **So this is where things started getting really fun to write. I hope you liked this direction that I'm taking the story in. Also, just to clarify, at this point for the sake of this story Alison and Charlotte are sisters.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

It was hard for them to believe it, but a year had passed since the birth of their daughter. It had been the most difficult and incredible year of Alison and Emily's lives. They were able to watch their daughter grow and learn. It still blew their minds how big she had gotten in only one year.

"Ok, I have the car packed up. You ready to go, love?" Emily asked as she entered their living room.

"Almost, I just need to get this shoe on Emilia. Every time I get one on she kicks the other one off." Alison huffed causing Emily to laugh.

"Let me help." Emily offered.

She grabbed the stuffed bunny that Jason had given them at the baby shower, which was Emilia's favorite toy. She distracted her daughter by bouncing the toy in front of her and producing silly noises. Alison cried out in success as she finally got both shoes on Emilia.

"Thank you sooooo much, Em. I'd never make it without you." Alison said as she stood up and balanced Emilia on her hip.

The blonde leaned in for a kiss, which Emily happily granted her.

"Ok, lets go. We don't want the birthday girl to be late for her own party." Alison said while walking in the direction of her front door.

Emily began driving once Alison had entered the vehicle after secured Emilia in her car-seat. They knew she was too small to fully enjoy her birthday party, but it was a right of passage for every child to have at least one birthday at Chuck E Cheese. Unfortunately, the closest one was in Philly, but there was no convincing Alison of any other place. Emilia peacefully slept for the entire drive much to Alison and Emily's relief, but soon enough they had arrived and Emilia was being woken up.

"Isn't it weird that we're having a birthday party at Chuck E Cheese and there is only one baby and nine adults?" Emily said with a laugh.

"Nope! Perfectly fine. Not having it any other way." Alison replied with a chuckle.

The party went exactly as Alison had planned. Everyone arrived and ate pizza, except for Emilia, who had mushed bananas instead. Emily and Alison took turns helping their daughter open her gifts, which were way too many to count. They were going to have to send some of the gifts home with Emily's mother. Their family really did go overboard when it came to gifts for Emilia, but they weren't complaining.

"Wow, mamma Fields. Did you buy out the entire store?" Alison joked as she helped Emilia open the tenth gift from her grandmother.

"This is my only grandchild's first birthday. Of course I am going overboard." Pam admitted.

After the gifts were open and the pizza and cake were eaten it was time to relax. The girls and Jason kicked back at the table while Emily and Alison were cleaning all the cake off of Emilia. After getting her first taste she had slammed her whole face into it. Alison could hardly take pictures for laughing so hard.

"How did she manage to get it inside of her ears?" Emily questioned while wiping her squirming daughter off with a baby wipe.

"Because she is your daughter." Alison commented, earning a playful eye roll from Emily.

After Emilia was cleaned up Toby and Caleb took her to go play. They really were incredible with her, much to everyone's surprise.

"I think we should go ahead and load up the presents while she is distracted." Emily suggested. "In case she gets tired and fussy and we need to leave in a hurry."

"That's a good idea." Alison agreed.

"Mom, I don't think it will all fit in our car since you bought the whole store. Can I send some stuff back with you?" Emily asked and of course Pam agreed.

"I'll go load them up for you guys. Just stay and enjoy the party." Jason offered.

"I'll help too. I need to get my phone out of the car anyway." Pam added while standing and gathering an armful of gifts.

"Since that is taken care of I am going to go get a few pictures of Emilia. I'll be right back." Emily said, lovingly sliding her fingers through Alison's hair as she passed.

Emily was headed in the direction of Toby and Caleb when she passed by another birthday party. She studied the balloons and noticed that the child was also celebrating a first birthday. Clearly Alison wasn't the only one that thought Chuck E Cheese was a great place for a one year old, Emily thought as she silently laughed to herself. Just as Emily was about to look away something caught her attention, causing her to do a double take.

Sitting in a high chair with a tiny cake was the birthday girl. Emily froze as she stared at the little girl, not believing what she was seeing. She studied her for a few more moments before rerouting and turning to walk towards Alison. Thankfully the girls had went to the restroom, leaving Alison alone at the table.

"Alison, do not freak out. I can't stress that enough, but you see that other birthday party that's going on behind me. I need you to casually walk past and look at the birthday girl."

"I wasn't freaking out until you told me not to. Now I think that maybe I should." Alison said skeptically.

"Just trust me."

"I always do." Alison whispered before standing and doing exactly as Emily had requested, though it was an odd request.

She walked past the table covered in balloons and presents to see a tiny one year old unsuccessfully attempting to eat her cake. It reminded Alison of her own daughter. Babies were so funny when they had their first birthday cake. Once Alison was close enough she felt her heart sink to the floor. She froze and stared at the little girl, almost afraid to look away. She was worried that if she blinked the image would fade away and it would only have been a figment of her imagination. Though the child's face was covered in cake Alison instantly recognized her. Returning to her senses she turned and found Emily, whose expression matched her own. They were both scared, confused, and heart broken.

"Emily, she looks just like Emilia." Alison choked out.

"I know! And they share the same birthday. That is not a coincidence." Emily quickly whispered.

Alison felt her eyes welling up with tears. "Em, that can't be Sasha. That can't be our baby. She died."

"Ali, this is crazy. Out of all the things we have been through don't you think it could be her?"

"I know it could be, but my heart is breaking because I don't want to get my hopes up. I'd do anything if we had both of our girls, but this doesn't make any sense. How do we know that the girls are identical? We never even got to look at Sasha. They could be fraternal twins for all we know."

"When has anything ever a coincidence for any of us? Either way we need to call the girls over here." Emily said.

"Why?" Alison asked as she discretely stared over Emily's shoulder to look at the other baby once again.

"Because we need some legal advice from Spencer. And I have a plan for Hanna and Aria... Babe, sit down, breathe, and I will be right back." Emily said to the clearly shaken Alison.

Emily rounded up her friends and looked over her shoulder to see that Toby and Caleb were still playing with Emilia. She was suddenly feeling extra protective of her daughter. She lead the crew over to Alison and quickly filled them in.

"Spencer, if the doctor lied for what ever reason and Sasha is still alive then we need to know what our options are. I will fight to the death to get her back." Emily spoke with a look of determination.

"I have never dealt with a case like this, but if you give me a little time I can find all the information you need. I just have some research to do and I'll definitely be talking to my mother. I may need to ask you guys a few questions later." Spencer said while immediately tapping away on her phone.

"That's understandable." Alison spoke for the first time since Emily had returned.

"So what can we do in the mean time, we can't just let her walk out of here with your child." Hanna spat angrily.

"We have to. If we just go snatch the baby from that woman we will be arrested for kidnapping. My plan is for Aria and Hanna to follow this woman, Spencer is going to help us legally and I wanted to know if Caleb can hack anything of hers, cell phone, laptop, tablet. Anything. I hate to ask this of you guys, but I am not leaving Emilia's side for two seconds and I also can't leave Alison's side." She turned and looked at her clearly dazed girlfriend. "I'm worried about you, love. I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm right here and we're going to get through this."

"Promise?" Alison helplessly whispered.

"I promise, but for right now we have to act normal and stick around here for as long as the other woman does so we can keep an eye on her." Emily explained.

"I'm going to go fill the guys in on what's going on." Hanna volunteered.

"And I'm not taking my eyes off that baby." Aria said as she covered her eyes with sunglasses in an attempt to be discrete.

"And I'm already doing my research." Spencer added as she continued to stare at her phone.

"But when my mom comes around can we please act natural. I don't want her to worry about this. Let's just make it through this party and we'll go from there." Emily said.

"Em, can you please bring me Emilia. My legs are feel a little weak and I just need to hold her." Alison pleaded.

"Anything for you." Emily whispered as she leaned down to kiss Alison's forehead.

Emily approached Caleb and Toby while Hanna quietly informed them of the current situation.

"Hey, guys. Mamma Ali wants her birthday girl." Emily said with a smile as Emilia immediately reached for her, clearly unaware of the turmoil that was surrounding her. What Emily would give to feel that carefree.

She held the baby close and kissed her cheek several times while walking toward her girlfriend. Alison reached for Emily's mini me and snuggled her close.

"Hey, my sweet baby. I hope you're having a great birthday." Alison said with a smile that was half genuine and half forced.

Alison and Emily were both putting on fake smiles. Though they were enjoying their daughter's party they were feeling immensely heart broken at the same time. Their feelings were conflicted. Soon Pam and Jason had returned, joining everyone at the table. It was time for Emily and Alison to put on their best smile and pretend they weren't inches away from losing their minds.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The party ended up being a great success, though it was emotionally draining for Alison and Emily. They couldn't keep their eyes from straying to the exact replica of Emilia. Alison had to fight every maternal instinct in her body to not scoop up the other baby and run away.

Thankfully she had Emily to keep her strong, even though the brunette was barely holding herself together. Once Emily and Alison noticed the other party was coming to an end they also began cleaning theirs up as well. Thankfully they had thought ahead and all the presents were packed away. To say Emilia was spoiled was a huge understatement. Between two mothers, five godparents, a grandmother, and an uncle this baby would have everything she ever wanted.

Emily stopped beside Hanna while carrying an arm full trash. "You got this?"

"I'm not letting them out of my sight." Hanna replied without looking away from the baby.

"I've got the gang assigned to watch each guest from their party. They are going to get as many license plate numbers as possible. Toby said he had a few police friends that will look them up and give him as much info as possible." Emily explained.

"This feels like the old days again." Hanna commented.

"Yeah. I hate this so much." Emily sighed.

"I do too, but we're all here for you. We're going to help you through this. Anything you need don't hesitate to ask. We all agreed on that." Hanna said.

"I'll never be able to thank any of you enough." Emily softly spoke.

"We're family. You don't have to thank us."

Soon both birthday parties were over and packed up. Everyone was leaving and the plan was set into motion. Emily hated that she had to idly sit by, but she knew Alison wasn't emotionally capable of doing anything other than going home and keeping one of their daughter's safe. She refused to let the other woman go through that alone and thankfully everyone else understood.

Emily watched as Hanna, Aria, Caleb, and Toby took off in their vehicles. Jason and Pam were saying goodbye to Emilia while Emily finished putting the diaper bag in their vehicle.

"You ready to get our little one home?" Emily asked as she approached Alison who was standing with Pam and Jason.

"Yeah, I think she's getting tired." Alison said as Jason handed her the baby.

"That makes two of us." Emily said with a yawn.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Emily and Alison had finally made it home. Alison was laying Emilia in her crib while Emily carried in the last of the presents.

"Em, I was thinking... if that really is Sasha then who did we bury?" Alison whispered.

Emily quietly placed the packages in her daughter's room before leading Alison to their own room. "We never did see the body. For all we know it could be an empty casket." Emily replied, deep in thought. "But I don't think the people my mom called would do that. They did my dad's funeral and mom said they were great."

"The same people didn't do it. I talked to your mom while she was making preparations. When I called her to tell her we just wanted a quick burial she said the place that had your father went out of business. She used who ever Dr. Cooper had recommended. He told her they didn't charge for infants, so she chose them." Alison explained.

"Do you think the doctor was in on this?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure what I believe. I just hope that our friends can come up with something. I'm going to go crazy sitting here with no answers and no way to help." Alison sighed out.

"Give them a little time. They aren't going to let us down." Emily assured.

"I know. I just hate waiting." Alison whispered while curling up into their bed.

Emily followed and held the blonde from behind. "I hate it too, but if that is our daughter I won't give up until she is back home with us."

"Promise?" Alison weakly asked.

And once again, Emily made a promise she only hoped she could keep.

 **There were a few of you that saw this coming. If it really is Sasha. Who knows, maybe Alison and Emily are just grasping at straws. Either way, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Second longest chapter.**

It had been almost a week since Emilia's birthday party and Alison had been completely on edge. Emily was feeling the same way, but she was better at hiding it. The brunette had been going out of her way to help keep Alison calm, but it was proving to be more difficult than she could have ever imagined. Alison was ready to take action, but there was nothing they could do yet.

After Emilia's party Hanna and Aria had followed the mystery woman and found where she lived. They sent the address to Toby and he was able to find the name of the woman. Apparently the house she lived in was under the name of Melanie Dixon. Caleb hadn't been able to hack anything of hers because she seemed to be living off the grid. No cell phone, no lap top, no internet at all. Spencer was still looking into legal matters, but she hadn't developed a plan of action. She said they would need proof that the other baby was Sasha, but the fact that Emily and Alison never reported their daughter missing wasn't helping the case. It would be as useful as walking up to any stranger and demanding their baby. It was a rather unusual case. Alison felt helpless and it hurt Emily to sit back and watch.

Emily played the woman's name on a loop in her head as she relaxed on the sofa. She was trying to think if she had ever heard of that name before, but she was coming up empty every time. Melanie Dixon. She didn't even know a single person with the last name Dixon. She was lost in thought. Why would someone want to take their child? Who would go through so much trouble as to faking her death? Was it random or was it planned? The only person Emily could think of that would do something that crazy would be Charlotte or Archer and both were dead. Charlotte's only family would be Mary Drake, Alison, and Jason and they clearly weren't the woman that had Sasha, or who they thought was Sasha. That left Archer's family. The only family they knew Archer had was a sister. He never even wrote her name. He only referred to her as M. Emily quickly sat up on the sofa as an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Ali, when is the last time you spoke to Mary Drake?" Emily asked, desperate for anything they could use to move forward with getting their daughter back.

"After Archer 'disappeared' I tried calling her, but she never answered. We checked the lost woods and she had abandoned the place. To be honest I have no clue where she is and I haven't tried contacting her since then." Alison replied.

"She was a patient at Radley for a very long time. She may know something about Archer's sister."

"Why would that matter?" Alison asked in confusion.

"I'm trying to think of who would go through so much trouble to kidnap our daughter. What benefit it would have for them. There has to be some strong motivation to kidnap someone, but to go to the length of getting a doctor to fake the death and getting a funeral home to bury what is probably an empty casket. That wasn't something someone simply came up with. That took time and a lot of effort. The only thing I can think of was if someone close to Archer was either in on his plot to get you pregnant or they are doing this as some sort of vengeance for his death."

"And you think it could be his sister?" Alison asked skeptically.

"He called her M. The woman with our daughter is Melanie. I know it is a long shot, but it seems to fit. The motive, the initial. I've learned that 'coincidences' usually mean something." Emily explained.

"I don't know what Mary could possibly know that might help us. So she may or may not know a psychopath that kidnapped our daughter. I think we need some legal help over Mary Drake." Alison snapped.

"That's what we have Spencer for. We're sitting ducks right now while we wait. What could it hurt to try? We need to consider every option available right now." Emily reasoned in almost a whisper.

Alison hadn't snapped at her like that since they were kids and she hated admitting that it hurt as badly as it did. She knew Alison was stressed out, so she tried not to take it personally. Alison immediately regretted lashing out at Emily. The brunette wouldn't even look her in the eye and it crushed her heart. She knew her girlfriend was feeling the exact same way she was and the guilt began to consume her.

"Come here, Emily. You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." Alison said softly while opening her arms.

Emily moved into her awaiting arms and allowed the blonde to engulf her. Alison kissed Emily on the forehead when she felt the other woman gently shaking. She knew Emily was crying. The guilt suddenly feeling exceedingly worse.

"Em, love, please don't cry. I won't be able to contain my own tears if I see you so broken." Alison weakly mumbled against the top of Emily's head.

"I'm ok," Emily croaked "I know you're upset right now and I'm not crying because of you. I am just overwhelmed. I was bound to break eventually. I just feel safe enough in your arms to allow myself to crack a little, that's all."

Alison leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emily's while swiping her thumbs under her girlfriend's eyes.

"If you need to cry, then let it out, babe. I will be right here for what ever you need. I'll hold you for as long as it takes." Alison whispered with her lips brushing against Emily's.

This was all the encouragement Emily needed. She allowed her tears to fall freely while she rested the side of her face against Alison's chest. The blonde held her tightly and gently rocked her girlfriend, allowing a few tears of her own to fall from her dull blue eyes. Once Emily had finally cried herself dry she lifted her head and looked into Alison's bloodshot eyes.

"Thank you." Emily croaked with a hoarse voice.

"You never have to thank me for loving you." Alison replied. "I'm going to call Mary. I don't think she will answer, but you're right. We need to try everything."

Emily watched as her girlfriend searched through her contact list and placed the phone to her ear. Alison didn't look amused as the phone continued ringing. Alison counted each time it rang and with each sound of the phone she grew more discouraged. After the sixth ring the phone went to voicemail, claiming the inbox was too full for her to leave a dropped her phone onto her lap and gave Emily a sad smile.

"Good thing we didn't get our hopes up..." Alison was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

She nearly jumped off of the sofa as a result of the ringtone catching her off guard. Her heart dropped when she realized who the person calling was.

"Mary? Hey, this is Alison... Hi...I was calling because I'm not sure how far from Rosewood you are, but I'd really like to talk to you."

Emily waited for Alison to finish the conversation, bouncing her legs as the feeling of impatience crept across her body. Only being able to hear one side of the call wasn't helping matters.

"You will? Thank you Aunt Mary. I'll see you soon." Alison disconnected the call and turned to Emily who was gazing at her expectantly.

"She's not in Rosewood, but she agreed to meet me in a few days."

"Couldn't you have simply asked her over the phone?" Emily asked, clearly believing that was the blonde's original intention.

"Only one person has ever been able to deceive me, and he's dead. I may not be the person who thrives on lies anymore, but I can still tell when someone isn't being honest with me. I want to look her in the eye when we talk." Alison explained, making perfect sense.

"Remind me to never lie to you." Emily said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't. Of all the people in this world I trust you to always be honest with me." Alison said while stretching her legs across Emily's lap.

The brunette began massaging Alison's thighs while teasing her. "You never know. I might be a really good liar. What would you do about that?"

Alison looked Emily in the eyes. "I would be so heart broken."

Emily, quickly realizing that Alison wasn't in a playful mood, pulled the blonde onto her lap.

"Hey, I was just playing. I wouldn't lie to you." Emily assured while kissing her girlfriend's jaw.

"I know. I don't think that you would. It's just not something I want to think about." Alison whispered.

"Ok, lets talk about something different. Like, why is it taking Mary so long to get here and where will you two meet?"

"She said she had a few things to take care of before she was ready to travel to Rosewood, but that she would call me and let me know when and where to meet."

"I want to go."

"Of course. She will just have to learn that what ever she can say to me she can say to you, because I would end up telling you in the long run. No point in fighting the inevitable."

"I love how far we have come. We went from lying to literally everyone, even ourselves, and now we can't keep one tiny thing from each other." Emily smiled.

"Who ever said you're always better off with a really good lie couldn't have been more wrong." Alison rolled her eyes and shook her head as she thought back to the person she used to be.

Alison and Emily were broken away from their moment by the sound of crying emitting from their baby monitor.

"Looks like our little one needs something." Emily said while standing. "I'll take care of it this time if you want to relax."

"Can we both do it? Taking turns is fine, but sometimes I just want to handle it with you."

Emily smiled and reached for the blonde's hand. "Then lets go check on our daughter... together."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Several days had passed since Alison had spoken to Mary.

"Hey, Em" Alison poked her head into the nursery to see Emily feeding Emilia in the rocking chair. "Mary just called. She will be in Rosewood in an hour. She's coming to our house. Is that ok with you?"

"She's shady, but she's still your aunt. If it is ok with you then I am fine with it." Emily replied without looking away from the infant as she held her own bottle. "Should we get someone else to watch Emilia while we talk to her?"

"I think if she sees Emilia she will be more compelled to be honest. Biologically she is Emilia's great aunt, as much as I hate saying that. Something about your own blood is a soft spot to people... Besides, there is no way she could possibly hurt her with the two of us here."

"That's your call. I'm fine either way." Emily said, finally looking up to meet her girlfriend's gaze.

Emily stood and removed the bottle from her sleeping daughter's mouth and rested Emilia's head on her shoulder. She began patting her on the back while quietly talking to Alison.

"I'm going to get her down for a nap if you want to go get ready. I'll meet you in the bedroom in just a minute."

"Sounds good to me." Alison leaned up to kiss Emily on the cheek before retreating into their bedroom.

~X~X~X~X~X

Almost exactly an hour later Mary Drake was parked outside of Alison and Emily's house. Alison put on a fake smile and greeted her aunt, welcoming her into their home.

"Thanks for coming, Mary. Would you like some coffee or tea?" Alison offered.

"Tea would be lovely." She spoke in an airy voice.

"I'll get it if you two want to talk." Emily offered.

"Thank you, love." Alison said with a smile while guiding Mary into the living room.

"You kind if disappeared. Where did you go in such a hurry." Alison suspiciously asked.

"I just had a few things to take care of." She vaguely replied.

Alison looked down at her hands, wondering where she should start. She felt Mary staring at her, but now that she was faced with the opportunity to question her aunt she was feeling a little overwhelmed. She took a deep breath to compose herself, but before she could speak her attention was stolen by the sound of her daughter's whimpering emanating from the baby monitor.

"Ali, I'll get her if you wouldn't mind finishing the tea." Emily called out, already ascending the stairs.

"Excuse me for just a moment." Alison said while taking the moment to calm her nerves.

She shakily poured three cups of hot tea and placed them on a tray. She slowly carried the tray into the living room just as Emily was descending the stairs with a smiling Emilia on her hip.

"Did someone have a good nap?" Alison cheerfully asked as she placed the tray on the coffee table.

"I think she did. She's in a great mood." Emily replied while playfully bouncing her daughter, causing her to laugh.

"Mary, this is our daughter, Emilia." Alison introduced while Mary looked shocked at the sight of the young brunette.

"Well, hello little one." Mary whispered.

"Would you like to hold her?" Emily offered.

"Um... sure." Mary hesitantly replied while reaching for the small child.

Emilia stared at the strange woman, but didn't seem to be bothered by her.

"Hello, Emilia. I'm your great aunt Mary." Mary turned to Alison and smiled. "She's such a cute little girl."

"Thank you, she looks so much like Emily." Alison said while smiling at her girlfriend.

"She has some of your features too." Mary noted. "How is that possible?"

"You and Elliott, or better yet Archer, were working together for a while. Tell me what you know about Emilia and I'll tell you the rest." Alison said, suddenly growing curious if Mary knew what Archer had planned for her.

"I didn't find out he had impregnated you with Emily's eggs until it was too late. That is all I know. I didn't agree with what he did, so he didn't talk about it any further." Mary replied.

"So you know who the father is?" Alison asked, curiously.

"I assumed it was Elliott." Mary held Alison's gaze.

The blonde was searching for any hint of deception, but found none. Emilia began squirming. Alison reached for the infant and carried her to the play-pen in the corner. She immediately began playing with her toys and stuffed animals. Alison fondly watched her daughter, feeling a sense of joy at how happy the child was.

"Archer isn't the father. You know he and Charlotte were in love, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that... but if he isn't the father then what was the point of getting you pregnant? Who is the father?" Mary asked, full of confusion.

"If I tell you I will need you to answer a few questions of mine." Alison said, turning to look at the woman that was sitting on her sofa.

"What would you like to know?" Mary asked while straightening her posture.

"You spent some time in Radley. I just wanted to know what you know about Elliott...Archer's sister."

"I know she's a bit older than him. Her name is Madalyn. He used to visit her frequently while I was there."

"What was she in there for?" Emily questioned.

"She was severely bipolar. One minute she was fine and the next she was trying to rip someone's head off. It was completely random. She was throw fits and often had to be sedated."

"And that's how you met Archer?" Alison asked.

"It's a very long and complicated story." Mary replied nervously.

"Look, Mary... I believe this woman has my other daughter." Alison started but was cut off by her aunt.

"Other daughter?"

"We had twins. The doctor told us she died in birth and we never got to see her. Long story short we saw our other daughter with a woman who we believe is Archer's sister. We can't think of anyone else who would go through that much trouble to take her from us."

"Is that why you called me over here?" Mary asked and Alison nodded.

"I'm not sure what information will and won't be helpful, but we want to know everything we can about this woman just in case." Alison explained.

Emily scrolled through her phone and reached across Alison to hand Mary her cell phone. Hanna had discretely snapped a few photos of the woman at Emilia's party and sent them to Emily and Alison.

"Do you recognize this woman?" Emily questioned.

"I haven't seen her in a long time, but she hasn't changed much. This is who you think it is... and if she has your daughter then you need to act fast. She isn't emotionally stable." Mary stated with what sounded like genuine concern in her voice.

"We can't exactly go to her and take the child... We need to know everything we possibly can about this woman so that we can take legal action." Alison explained.

"Where should I start?" Mary asked as she began wracking her brain.

"Start from the beginning and leave out no details." Alison encouraged.

"A long time ago before I was sent to Radley I was dating Peter Hastings. We were so young back then, but we were in love. When Jessica lied and had me sent away it devastated us both. After spending many years locked away I found out that my sister was happily married. I admit, I was jealous. I befriended one of the nurses at the Sanitarium and she left one of the windows unlocked for me so I could go out at night. She knew I didn't belong there and I always came back, so she trusted me. I'm not proud of it, but I went to my sister's house and I spied on her on many occasions. I saw her and her husband and I was jealous that she robbed me of that same happiness. One night I noticed that Jessica wasn't home. Kenneth was alone. So I walked in the house as if I lived there and one thing lead to another. He thought I was Jessica and I knew it was wrong, but I wanted revenge on her so... So I slept with him... " Mary paused and gazed at Alison's shocked expression before continuing.

"That's the thing about men. They never pay attention to the little details. If he'd have looked closer he would have noticed some subtle differences between my sister and I. However, I didn't plan on becoming pregnant that night. I told Jessica what had happened that I was pregnant. She was furious. She hated me even more than before. After that night she talked to the doctors at Radley and I was no longer able to break out. Not for a long time at least. She even took my little Charles from me as soon as he was born because as a mental patient I was deemed unfit to raise a child, but that wasn't enough for her. Jessica wanted further revenge on me, so she seduced Peter one night. I've talked to him since then. He admitted that he got caught up in the moment with her because she looked like me. He fell for her trap. Then next thing I knew she was pregnant with Jason. It had been several years since I had last broken out of Radley, but I started leaving again at night. I stopped spying on Jessica, it was too hard seeing my baby boy and not being able to hold him. So I ended up at a bar. I started going to the bar every night, being a woman has its perks. You never have to buy your own drinks or even show an ID."

"But Charlotte is my sister." Alison skeptically stated.

"She is, just not in the way you expected. That is just another one of the family secrets, but Charles came from me, not Jessica. She is your half sister from your father and technically your cousin as well, from your mother's side." Mary explained.

"That sounds like incest." Alison said in disbelief.

"It isn't, but I admit it is complicated." Mary took a deep breath and continued her story. "Eventually on one of my nights out I ran into Peter. We got caught up in the moment and ended up getting a hotel room together. This occurred a handful of times before he told me that he had to stop because he was married and had a daughter. It wasn't long after that night that I realized I was pregnant again. I reached out to Peter and offered him the child. I didn't want her to be raised in the system and I most certainly didn't want my sister to have the baby. He agreed to take her, but I had to sign a closed adoption and promise to never come back around. He told me he should have never cheated on his wife no matter how he felt for me. I couldn't blame him and I was so thankful for him taking the baby that I agreed to all of his terms. Around the same time that I was pregnant I got word of my sisters second pregnancy with you, Alison. It is a little odd for your sister to be pregnant with your son's sibling, but she and I got so caught up in trying to hurt each other that we created a web of chaos. Now Spencer, Melissa, and Jason have the same father, while Alison and Charlotte have the same father, Spencer and Charlotte have the same mother, and Alison and Jason share a mother. We really did make a mess of things."

"You said Spencer." Emily pointed out. "Does that mean?"

"Spencer was adopted by Veronica, but I gave birth to her." Mary admitted, shocking both Alison and Emily.

"Should we tell Spencer?" Emily absentmindedly asked as she processed this information.

"I won't be telling her. I made an agreement and though it is difficult I must stick with it. If you feel the need to tell her that is fine, but it may come as a shock to her. She may not even believe you. It does sound like it could have been concocted out of thin air." Mary reasoned.

"So Charlotte is my first cousin on my mother's side and my half sister from my father's side, Spencer is my first cousin and Jason is still my half brother as always? My God, I need a drink. Is there any proof of this?" Alison asked in disbelief.

"There is always the original birth certificate or DNA tests, but there is no point in going that route." Mary replied.

"Look, this really isn't the point. We can deal with this later, but for now I need all the information I can get on this woman. I want my daughter back." Alison finally spoke.

"Yeah, how does this story connect to Archer's sister?" Emily curiously asked.

"When Archer took on his new identity he also took on a younger age. I know he claimed to be almost ten years older than Alison, but he only looks that young. He was actually about eighteen years old when I was sneaking around at the bar with Peter. He saw Peter and I one night and recognized me from his visits with Madalyn. He knew that if I was able to sneak out of Radley that I would be able to bring his sister with me. I refused, because that would violate the trust that my friend had given me and I wasn't hurting anyone when I would sneak out. This woman truly belonged at Radley and I couldn't allow her to run freely. There was no guarantee that she would return... So I refused and he grew angry. He threatened to tell the doctors at Radley that I had been escaping, but I didn't care. I told him I would rather be locked in there every night and day as opposed to helping her gain her freedom and allowing her to possibly hurt people."

Mary took a shaky breath and looked between Alison and Emily before continuing.

"Peter Hastings has always been well known in the town of Rosewood. As has Veronica. Everyone knew they were married and had a daughter. They were such a power couple. Archer immediately recognized who I was with. He connected the dots pretty quickly and he tried a new approach. He threatened to tell Veronica about us if I didn't help him... So I had no choice. I cared about Peter too much to watch him lose his family. Shortly after that Peter and I stopped seeing one another and I had no choice but to allow Madalyn to escape Radley. To my surprise she actually came back before morning. She would leave every night and return before dawn. This didn't go on for too long before I realized I was pregnant with Spencer. Once I started showing, the doctors realized that I must have escaped again, so they did a sweep of the entire building. They made sure every window and door was locked and they made sure that neither of us could escape. A few years after Spencer was born I was released from Radley. Rosewood held too much pain and memories for me, so I went far away for a very long time. I returned every so often to get a look at Spencer and Charles, who gave me quite the surprise when he became Charlotte. However, that was my child so I didn't love her any less."

Mary started pacing around the living room as she continued her story. "It wasn't until Archer hunted me down that I came back. Madalyn was still locked in the sanitarium and on his visits he met Charlotte. He wanted me to help break Charlotte and Madalyn out of the new sanitarium, but it was a new building. New staff. Even a new name. Everything was new and I don't know how he expected me to be able to help. I think he thought that because Charlotte was my daughter that I would find a way to make it happen... I'm not sure how Charlotte discovered that I was actually her mother, but she had been going by Drake for a few years, so she must have discovered it a long time ago. I'm not sure if she sent Archer to find me or if he did it on his own, but he talked me into returning to Rosewood in order to help Charlotte."

Mary paused to sip on her tea, clearing her throat before finishing her story. "Once I came back he was working on legally having Charlotte released, which confused me. How could I help break her out if he was trying to do it the right way? He tricked me. He knew I'd come back for Charlotte and once I was here he began threatening me about Peter. He put two and two together that Spencer was mine. Everyone in town back then knew that Veronica didn't get pregnant a second time. They just thought Spencer was regularly adopted, but he figured out the truth. He knew the reason his sister and I were no longer able to sneak out at night was because the doctors discovered that I was with child. After he convinced me to come back he wanted me to help break Madalyn out while he legally had Charlotte released. He was going to get both of them and leave town. He already had a new identity lined up for his sister, but he didn't want Charlotte to have to constantly be on the run. That is why he was legally having her released. He knew his sister would never be released, so breaking her out was his only option. He told me that if I helped him with it that he would leave me alone for good... so I did. We broke Madalyn out."

"Wow... that's a lot to take in." Emily sighed.

"You said she had a new identity... what was her new name?" Alison questioned while rubbing her temples.

"Melanie Dixon."

"I definitely need a drink." Emily mumbled.

"I hope I have answered your questions to the best of my ability." Mary said before emptying her tea cup.

That was definitely where Spencer inherited her love of caffeine.

"You have been more than helpful. Thank you for coming all this way." Alison genuinely stated.

All three women looked in the direction of the play-pen as Emilia released a squeal of joy. She had slammed two of her toys together, pleased at the noises they produces.

"You said Archer wasn't her father. Who is?" Mary asked without looking away from the infant.

"Legally she is your great niece, but I guess biologically Emilia is your granddaughter. Charlotte preserved some of her sperm before she transitioned into a female. The reason this pregnancy was so important to Archer was because Charlotte is the father."

"Oh, my. That explains the gene for twins." Mary said as she studied the baby with more interest.

Something about passing down your own genes was thrilling for people and Mary was no exception.

~X~X~X~X~X

Mary Drake hadn't been gone for long and Alison was relaxing on the couch while Emily crawled around the living room with Emilia. They had a lot of information to take in and neither woman truly knew how to use it to get Sasha back. Alison watched as Emilia stopped crawling and yawned before laying down on the floor, closing her eyes.

"She's as bad as you." Emily chuckled. "You both can sleep anywhere at any time."

"I'm going to lay her down. Maybe she will nurse. It's her dinner time." Alison said while gently scooping up the sleeping infant. Emily watched her girlfriend carry her daughter upstairs before she stood and stretched. She began picking up the various toys that Emilia had scattered across the floor. For such a small person she was good at making large messes. Just as Emily put away the last of Emilia's belongings she heard the doorbell ring. She knew Alison was upstairs busy with Emilia, so she took the responsibility of answering the door.

"So I have something that may help." Hanna said, getting straight to the point as she entered the room.

"Nice to see you too, Han." Emily chuckled as the blonde easily made herself at home.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't text or call before hand, but I was kind of in a rush." The blonde explained.

"We haven't seen or heard from you in several days. Where have you been?" Emily asked.

Instead of responding she handed a file to Emily, which the brunette quickly began reading.

"Hanna what is this?" Emily questioned as she scanned the documents.

"I've been following this Melanie person ever since the party. I have been watching her like a hawk. Anyway, a few days ago she took Sasha to the park. I casually walked past her and commented on how cute the kid was. I didn't plan on talking to her, but I noticed Sasha had a band-aid on her knee. I bent down pretending to say hey to the baby and I stole her bandage when the woman had her head turned." Hanna sounded proud of herself.

"What good is the band-aid going to do?" Emily asked as she stared at the blonde.

"Don't be mad, but I went to the pharmacy and got a medical lancing device. Like diabetics use to prick their fingers. I may have used it on Emilia's arm and taken a sample of her blood." Hanna sheepishly explained. "Like I said, don't be mad. I needed to see if her DNA was a match with the other baby. I paid off this doctor and he tested both samples for me."

"Not mad. Just curious about where you're going with this." Emily mumbled as she looked away from the file and locked eyes with her best friend.

"Em, they are sisters. That is one-hundred percent your baby. At least now you don't have that doubt in the back of your mind."

Emily stood and wrapped the blonde in a hug while whispering. "Hanna you are so crazy. I love it when you go rogue... So that is where you have been for the last few days."

"Yeah, I told everyone I was out of town working. I didn't want any interruptions. I was on a serious mission."

Emily was definitely feeling emotional. Hanna was just thankful her best friend wasn't angry that she poked her daughter with a needle without permission.

"Where is Alison? She should know this too." Hanna asked as she pulled out of the embrace.

"She's putting Emilia down for a nap. I'll show her these results when she comes downstairs."

"I already heard." Alison quietly spoke as she entered the room.

Emily reached her girlfriend in two long strides, pulling her in for a hug and holding her tightly.

"This is so overwhelming." Alison mumbled into Emily's chest.

"I know." Emily agreed.

"Hanna, you are amazing." Alison said as she lifted her head.

"Keep talking. I want to hear more." Hanna playfully encouraged causing the other blonde to roll her eyes.

"Anyway, I just wanted to drop these documents off with you guys. I made a copy to give Spencer. I'm not sure if she can use these in her legal defense since I'm sure I somehow broke the law by doing this. That is her area of expertise, not mine. If she can use it, great. If not, at least we know for sure that Sasha is who we thought she was."

Hanna let herself out, knowing Emily and Alison needed to be alone. Alison rested her head against Emily's chest once again and allowed the other woman to hold her.

"I knew it was her, but somehow having it confirmed makes me feel better. She really is alive." Emily whispered.

"It is an odd sort of comfort. I'm relieved and glad that she is alive, but at the same time I am so worried about her. Obviously the woman isn't hurting her. I mean, she looked completely healthy, but I am still afraid for her." Alison admitted.

"I know the feeling... But now we know for sure that she is our daughter and we can really push forward with this fight. We have to be patient, because this won't be resolved in a day or two, but I have no intention of stopping this fight until she is home with us." Emily assured.

"You have always been my rock. Just when I feel like I could fall apart you always know what to say to keep me going." Alison whispered.

"The feeling is mutual. I'd never make it through this without you."

Both women suddenly looked away from each other at the sound of their daughter crying in her room.

"I'll get her. You go relax for a while." Emily suggested while guiding Alison into the living room.

Emily looked over her shoulder at Alison before she ascended the stairs. She loved her girlfriend more than words could say. The blonde had Emily wrapped around her finger and the tiny brunette upstairs already had the same effect. Ever since the day they lost Sasha something felt missing. All Emily and Alison needed was to have their other daughter back so their family and lives would finally be complete.

 **This update was extra long, because it was filled with juicy details. Mary's story got a bit complex. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Share your thoughts with me :) Also, for those of you that this applies to, Happy Election Day. There is still time, so VOTE VOTE VOTE! #ImWithHer**


	17. Chapter 17

Spencer had conducted an immense amount of research regarding the kidnapping and falsified death of Sasha. After acquiring as much information as possible she then turned to the one person that she could count on during this situation. Spencer enlisted in her mother's help. To their pleasure, Mrs. Hastings was eager to assist Spencer's friends. She knew that Spencer had been through terrible times with her best friends and they helped each other through every aspect of it. They were often there for Spencer in a way she couldn't. For that she would forever be grateful for all four of Spencer's best friends.

Spencer was incredibly excited to be working with her mother. Emily and Alison could see the way her eyes lit up when she spoke of working with her her through the case. Though being a Hastings brought a lot of pressure and expectations, Spencer would have chosen to become a lawyer on her own. Truth be told she looked up to her mother and truly admired her. Emily and Alison knew she would have been devastated to find out that Veronica wasn't her birth mother and that her father had cheated on this woman on more than one occasion. Spencer was able to forgive her father for cheating with Alison's mother, but they didn't think she could handle finding out not only that he cheated on Veronica with more than one woman, but that one of those women actually gave birth to Spencer herself.

The group had stopped keeping secrets from each other a long time ago, but this was one that Emily and Alison mutually agreed to keep to themselves. They thought long and hard about it, but they eventually decided that there was no reason to disrupt Spencer's life. Everything was going so well for her and they hated to steal her happiness for absolutely no reason. Nothing could be gained by telling Spencer of her true lineage. This little secret they kept to themselves, praying that it never came out into the open.

Mrs. Hastings had been putting in a great deal of effort to help Emily and Alison's case. She was currently at a lunch meeting with the presiding judge. Rosewood wasn't a large town and almost everyone knew each other. When working alongside someone for several years you either hated them or became friends. Thankfully in this case Veronica had befriended Judge Wilson.

"Mrs. Hastings, these are some very unusual and serious allegations." Judge Wilson replied as he sat at a table at the country club, gazing at the stack of documents Mrs. Hastings was prepared to file. "You realize you are going to be required to provide sufficient evidence to support your claim?"

"Yes, I am aware your honor." Veronica replied.

"I hope it is good, because I can't simple force this woman to bring the child in to undergo DNA testing. Not without a good enough reason. Just between the two of us, I would love to help you out in any way I can, but I have to stick by the books with this one. It is such an unusual case. I have never faced anything quite like it."

"I understand. I have been working with this child's actual mothers and together we contacted a private investigator." Veronica explained, while retrieving a manila envelope from her briefcase. "These are the photographs of the missing child and the woman who is acting as her mother." Mrs. Hastings spread the photos out and explained how each photograph was considered evidence. "There are a few cell phone photographs from the allegedly kidnapped child's first birthday party, which just so happened to be the same date as their other daughter. Sure, some children happen to have the same birthday, but if you look at the picture of the child known as Emilia and look at the other child known as Sasha can you tell me which child is which?" Veronica asked.

The judge looked back and forth between the photographs and looked back to the older Hastings. "I can't tell even the slightest difference."

"It is too farfetched to be a coincidence that these children, who look this much alike, happen to share a birthday. To add to the list of evidence, look at the woman in this picture." Spencer's mother slid a photograph that Hanna, the "private investigator", had taken of Melanie. "Now look at the picture of the missing patient from Welby Mental Health Facility. The missing woman was named Madalyn Dunhill." Veronica slid a second picture beside the other photograph. "This woman is known as Melanie Dixon. Can you see a difference between these two women?" She questioned.

"I can not." The judge replied. "What connection would this woman have with Miss Fields and Miss DiLaurentis?"

"We believe this woman is the sister of Miss DiLaurentis' ex husband, Archer Dunhill. The same individual who faked his identity and forged many documents in order to become Dr. Elliott Rollins. Deception seems to run in the family." Mrs. Hastings explained.

"I am to understand that the mothers thought the child had died shortly after birth, is that correct?" The judge questioned.

"Yes, your honor." Veronica replied professionally.

"Was there a supposed cremation or a burial?"

"There was a burial, which was provided by Jensen Funeral Services. However they seem to have gone out of business and are nowhere to be found." The older Hastings explained.

"I have never heard of this company. How did the mothers come into their service?" The judge curiously inquired.

"It was at the recommendation of the delivering doctor. Who coincidentally is also nowhere to be found and no hospital records document that such a doctor was ever employed there." Spencer's mother explained, gaining the full attention of the judge.

"This is a sticky situation I'm afraid. Before I court order a DNA test on the supposedly kidnapped child I am ordering that the grave be excavated. If there is even a body in the grave I want tests ran immediately in order to determine if the corpse is who it is supposed to be. If the grave is empty or the corpse does not share DNA with the biological mother then I will immediately require that Melanie Dixon bring the child in for a DNA test."

"Thank you your honor." Veronica beamed, knowing she actually had a case. For legal reasons she couldn't simply tell the judge that her daughter's impulsive friend had already provided a DNA test. She had to remain silent and allow the grave to be dug up, though she knew that if anything actually did lay inside the grave that it would not be the child of Emily and Alison, which meant that without a doubt Melanie Dixon would be court ordered to bring the child in for testing. Testing that she already knew the results of.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Several days later Veronica found herself walking through the corridors of the Rosewood court house.

"Miss Hastings, just the woman I was looking for." Judge Wilson greeted the woman.

"How can I help you, Judge Wilson?" Veronica politely asked as she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I wanted to inform you that the grave site excavation came back empty handed. Well, not entirely empty. There was a body, but it was a very life-like doll. It is the creepiest thing I've ever seen, which means something isn't quite right and you actually have a valid case. I already signed the paperwork, so as we speak this Melanie Dixon is being subpoenaed to court. The date is scheduled for next Tuesday at 9:30 am. It was the soonest I could get on the calendar, but because the woman could potentially be a flight risk there is 24-7 police detail surrounding her home. They are to follow her every move until next week. Legally this is the best I can do right now." Judge Wilson explained.

"Thank you, Judge Wilson. I will go inform my clients now." Veronica replied with a neutral expression, which quickly grew into a smile once she was out of sight of Judge Wilson.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Spencer, your mom is amazing!" Alison exclaimed as she engulfed the brunette into a bone crushing hug.

Spencer had filled Emily and Alison in about everything that was going down with their court case and they were relieved that everything seemed to be looking good for them.

"I would hug you too, but my arms are a little full." Emily smiled as she held her sleeping daughter in her arms.

"Hopefully your arms will become a little more full once this is taken to court." Spencer said with a smile as she watched her sleeping goddaughter.

"And Toby knows the guys that are watching her house?" Alison asked.

"Yes, even though they are through the Philadelphia Police Department he trained with a few of them at the police academy. He contacted them and they are keeping him updated on her every move." Spencer explained.

"That is such a relief." Emily breathed out.

"Mom and I have a bit more work to do in order to prepare for this case, so I'm going to head over to her house and get started. I'll talk to you both soon." Spencer stood and Alison followed her to the door.

"Thank you for everything. You really are going to be a great lawyer some day." Alison honestly admitted.

"I hope so. I'm just glad that my mom is allowing me to help with this case. I wasn't sure she would let me, but she said sometimes it was good to have a personal connection with the clients. She said it was that kind of fire that she needed to get this done as quickly as possible. It also doesn't hurt that she has brunch with the judge a few times a month at the country club." Spencer said with a chuckle.

"It pays to know people." Alison said and Spencer nodded in agreement.

By the time Alison entered the living room she saw Emily on the floor playing with Emilia. She smiled at her girls and walked toward them.

"You didn't want to finish your nap, baby girl?" Alison asked as she approached.

"Mamma!" The small brunette shouted as she reached for the blonde.

"I will never get tired of hearing that." Alison gushed as she picked up her daughter.

She peppered Emily's look alike with kisses across her chubby cheeks. Emily leaned back on the floor and watched the two interact. Emilia was giggling and Alison had the purest look of adoration upon her face. Emily knew how much the blonde loved their little girl, which is why Emily was determined more than ever to reunite their family.

"Spencer really is loving working with Veronica." Alison spoke offhandedly.

"Yeah, she's very passionate about this case. I don't know if it is because she loves us so much or if this is how she is going to approach every case. If it's the latter then I would hate to oppose her in court." Emily said with a chuckle.

"I hear Veronica is pretty fierce in the court room as well." Alison said, holding Emilia's hands while the infant bounced on the floor.

"Are we doing the right thing by not telling her?" Emily questioned. "She is doing so much for us and I feel a little guilty not telling her."

"I don't mean to sound like the old Alison, but sometimes the truth does more damage than a lie. If you decide to tell her then I will support you, because I know if you do it will be coming from a good place in your heart, but I can't bring myself to do that to her. Sure, she will get over it one day, but her whole life will crumble. Would you want to know if you were in her shoes?" Alison asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer.

"I don't think I would. Now that my dad has passed away I would really hate to find out that I wasn't his. And my mom is all I have left. I would hate for something to sever the tie I have with her... Not that I would let it. She is always going to be my mother... I guess you're right. There is no point in telling someone this late in life. If her parents didn't tell her then it was for a reason and we need to respect their decision." Emily said as she listened to Emilia's high pitched squeals of delight.

"You know, I've been thinking. We haven't been on a date in a very long time." Alison noted.

"You're right. We haven't. Once you got so far along in your pregnancy we stopped going out and ever since Emilia was born it had been all about her, which is fine, not complaining." Emily reached forward and tickled the small brunette.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Alison shyly asked, though she knew the answer would be a yes. "I just thought it would be nice to have a nice relaxing night. Just the two of us, before things become hectic next week."

"Of course I will, love." Emily beamed.

"Do you think your mom would want to keep Emilia the whole night? So the date can have a perfect ending." Alison winked, causing Emily to blush.

"Of course she will. She would take her permanently if we would let her." Emily stated with a chuckle.

"Then I will pick you up at seven PM, miss Fields."

Emily smiled up at the blonde. Even in the darkest times in their life Alison was always able to shine some light.

 **I know this wasn't the most eventful Emison packed chapter, but the next one definitely makes up for that. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Only four more chapters left.**


	18. Chapter 18

**NSFW**

Alison had spent the entire day searching through her closet. She had to pick out the perfect dress for her date with Emily. The two hadn't been on an actual date in such a long time, so Alison wanted every aspect of the night to be perfect. Emily wasn't feeling as stressed about it as Alison, but the brunette also was unaware of how important the night was for the blonde. Emily had walked into their closet, picked out the perfect dress and didn't think twice about it. Alison on the other hand had spent several hours of trying on various outfits, doing her hair, and makeup. While Alison was still locked in their bathroom Emily had taken Emilia to her mother's house.

In no time the swimmer had returned and was sprinting up the stairs, skipping a few steps in her haste to reach the top. She couldn't deny her excitement. She entered the bedroom expecting to find Alison doing some last minute touch ups, but she was met with a silent and empty room. Shrugging, she began peeling her clothes off and slipping into her little black dress. She had already perfected her hair and makeup before taking their daughter to her mother. She slipped into a pair of heels to match her dress and examined herself in their full length mirror. She couldn't deny that she looked amazing. Her hair was pulled over one shoulder and fell in soft waves. Her eye make up was a smokey grey and her dress had a low v-cut that left very little to the imagination, while remaining elegant at the same time. As she began searching through her jewelry box for the perfect accessories she heard her girlfriend calling her from downstairs.

"Em, I'm going to step outside for a second. Be right back." Alison called up the stairs before quickly walking out the front door before her girlfriend could ask any questions.

Alison stood on her front porch for a few moments, collecting her thoughts and focusing on steadying her breathing. Though she and Emily had been together for a long time the brunette still made her immensely nervous yet excited at the same time. The blonde walked across her yard and knocked on the door of the Hastings house. Spencer greeted Alison with a bouquet of lilies.

"One bouquet of flowers at the request of one Alison DiLaurentis." Spencer cheerfully stated while handing the flowers to Alison.

"Thank you so much for going to pick these up. I really want to surprise Emily. I need this date to be perfect." Alison admitted with a smile.

"What is the occasion?" The brunette questioned while casually leaning against her door frame.

"Since Emilia was born we haven't had a real date. In fact, we haven't had a real date since I was a few months pregnant, so I wanted to take her out and spoil her for a night."

"You really have come a long was from the girl I first met. I'm proud of you." Spencer said with a soft smile.

"I just want to make her happy. She deserves it more than most of the people I know." Alison shyly admitted.

"You do make her happy. Even when you were a bitch." Spencer added with a laugh. "I guess you really are meant to be her special person."

Alison looked down and shyly smiled. "Anyway, thanks for picking these up. I better get going before she starts looking for me."

"Have fun tonight." Spencer called out as Alison skillfully sprinted across her lawn in heels.

Alison merely waved in response and only slowed her pace when she reached her front porch. She took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart before reaching up to press the small white button beside their front door.

The doorbell rang and Emily looked around, puzzled. She didn't think Alison had came back inside, but she assumed who ever it was would have seen Ali since she had only stepped outside a few moments ago. Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked downstairs and opened her front door. She was surprised to be greeted by a smiling blonde. Her smiling blonde.

"Ali..." Emily breathed out.

"Are you ready for our date?" Alison asked with a wink.

"Ali, how did you have time to get these?" Emily allowed the bouquet to hover near her face as she inhaled the fresh scent.

"I had some back up." The blonde admitted. "You look stunning, Em."

"And you... you're completely breathtaking." Emily looked her girlfriend up and down as she spoke, fully appreciating the way Alison's dress hugged every delicious curve.

The blondes dress was white and tied around her neck, making her breasts look even larger than normal. Emily completely appreciated her girlfriend's choice of outfit. The blonde was wearing black heels to go with her black choker and bracelets. Emily was practically drooling over the blonde, but she herself was doing the same thing as she took in Emily's appearance.

Alison slightly shook her head in an attempt to compose herself. If she didn't calm down she was going to skip dinner and take Emily straight to the bedroom, but that would have to wait until later. A little anticipation never hurt anyone.

Alison extended her arm for the brunette. "Shall we go?"

Emily happily linked her arm through Alison's and allowed the teacher to guide her. The sound of heels against their concrete walkway was audible as the two approached Alison's car. She quickly opened the door for the swimmer and bit her bottom lip as a pink tint began to spread across Emily's cheeks.

The two enjoyed the slightly long drive to an Italian restaurant in Philly that Emily had never heard of before. Emily kept gazing out of the windows, taking in the scenery, while Alison kept her eyes glued to the road. Occasionally she caved in and allowed her eyes to travel up and down Emily's smooth, caramel legs. Alison began to worry that the anticipation may actually be harmful after all, but she had to continue to focus on the road instead of her girlfriends long, tanned legs.

Once Alison had finally made it to the restaurant she parked her vehicle and turned to Emily. "Wait here for a second." She said before exiting her vehicle.

She walked around the car and opened Emily's door, extending her hand for the brunette. Emily once again found herself bushing at the gesture and happily accepted Alison's hand.

"You really are going all out, aren't you?" Emily noted with a soft smile.

Alison laced her fingers through Emily's and guided her girlfriend into the restaurant. "Ever since we got together it had always been about me. Always fussing about me being pregnant and then after giving birth it has been all about Emilia. At some point it needs to be all about you. You are just as important to this family as the rest of us."

Alison released Emily's hand in order to hold the restaurant door open for the brunette. "Right this way, my lady."

Emily blushed once again and Alison winked at the taller woman.

Both women approached the host who was looking at them expectantly. "Do you have reservations?"

"Yes, under DiLaurentis-Fields." Alison replied while side eyeing her girlfriend, curious if she had noticed the name. Of course Emily had noticed. She was beaming at Alison as the man flipped through his book.

"Ah, yes. Follow me ladies. Your table is ready." The host lead them to a small, cozy table in the corner.

Alison pulled Emily's chair out for her, yet again taking the swimmer by surprise. The host smiled at the women before speaking.

"Your waiter will be here momentarily."

Once they were alone again Emily reached across the table and laced her fingers with Alison's. A tiny candle was placed in the middle of their table. It flickered in the dimly lit restaurant, causing shadows to dance across Alison's face.

"You are so beautiful" Emily gushed.

Alison looked positively radiant. She was glowing more so than she did while being pregnant and Emily couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde.

"I'm amazed every day by how stunning you are." Emily whispered while looking like a lovesick fool.

Alison bit her bottom lip and shyly looked down at the table before bringing her gaze up to meet Emily's.

"Even when I have bed head?" Alison cheekily asked.

"You are especially beautiful with bedhead." Emily replied with a soft laugh, afraid that any loud noise might ruin the ambience.

"So," Emily said while looking down at her menu. "Do you know what you want to order?"

"I bet you can guess what I want."

"I probably can." Emily agreed while eying her menu.

"So why don't you order for me and I order for you. Then we can see who knows the other the best." The teacher suggested.

"Is that a challenge?" Emily arched one eyebrow while looking up at her girlfriend.

"I suppose it is." The blonde replied.

"What does the winner get?" Emily continued to play along.

"The winner gets an orgasm. At any time she wants. The other person has to drop everything she is doing and comply." She added with a wink causing Emily to roll her eyes.

"We already do that. We don't need some kind of 'sex coupon' to convince each other."

"I just thought it could be interesting. I know you are shy about public sex. So maybe we are out shopping one day and I want you to take me in a dressing room." Alison sinfully smirked at the dumbfounded look that etched across Emily's flawless features.

"Um, I guess you have a point... but what if we both win?"

"Then we both get the prize... Now that I think about the possibilities I really hope we both win." Alison added with a laugh.

"I think you are just feeling a little frisky tonight, miss DiLaurentis." Emily playfully scolded.

"Can you blame me? Have you seem the dress you are wearing?" Alison said as if it were the most obvious thinking in the world.

"I could say the same to you."

Their heated conversation was soon doused when the waiter approached their table. He was an older man with his hair slicked back.

"Can I start you ladies off with any appetizers or maybe a bottle of wine?" He offered.

"Would you like an appetizer, Em?"

"I think I'm fine." Emily said before smiling at the waiter.

"Actually, can we get a bottle of champagne?" Alison asked, surprising Emily.

"Any particular brand?" He asked with his arms folded behind his back.

"Surprise us." Alison said with a soft smile.

The waiter bowed his head with a smile before leaving the women alone once again.

"Champagne, what's the occasion?" The brunette questioned as she studied her girlfriend's features.

"I just wanted to celebrate our love and our wonder family."

"You really know how to plan a date." Emily complimented the blonde, causing her cheeks to dust over a light shade of pink.

"I want this night to be perfect. We haven't been on a date in so long and I just want the best for you." Alison absentmindedly traced a heart on the back of Emily's hand as she spoke.

"I'm with you, so the night is of course going to be perfect." Emily admitted.

The waiter quickly returned and interrupted their moment once again, but neither seemed to mind.

"One bottle of champagne. Are you ladies ready to order?"

"Yes, she would like the ravioli di portobello." The blonde winked at Emily, cueing her to order.

"And she would like an order of chicken parmesan." Alison proudly smiled at her girlfriend as she ordered exactly what she wanted.

The waiter popped the top on the champagne and easily filled two glasses with the bubbling liquid, placing them in front of each woman.

"Alright, I'll go put these orders in for you."

As soon as they were alone Alison began smirking.

"What is that look for?" Emily asked as she trailed her fingertips against the outside of her glass.

"You picked my favorite food. I guess that means you get your prize."

Emily sighed before rolling her eyes, hating to admit that Alison had also won. "As did you."

"I know I did. I know my girl very well."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

After a successful dinner date Alison had driven back to Rosewood, parking in her and Emily's driveway. The brunette had fallen asleep during the drive and Alison hated to wake her.

"Em, wake up. We're home." Alison gently trailed her fingers up and down Emily's exposed arm until the other woman began to stir.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Emily sleepily mumbled.

"It's ok. I know car rides make you sleepy. Especially when you have a full stomach and have had a few drinks." Alison fondly stated.

Emily exited the vehicle and was approached by Alison, who wrapped an arm around her waste. She began leading Emily in the direction of the woods, which caused the brunette's face to scrunch up in confusion.

"What are you doing, Ali?"

"We're going for a walk." She spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"In heels? Through the woods? At night?" Emily exasperatedly asked.

"We have flashlights on our phones, we have done worse things in heels, and it isn't even a far walk. Just trust me, love."

"I always do."

As Alison assured, it wasn't a far walk. Once they were on the familiar path Emily immediately knew where Alison was taking her. The trees began thinning out and soon they entered a clearing that was greatly illuminated by the moon. The only object to be seen in the clearing was the infamous kissing rock. Emily smiled at the familiar place as the two shared the rock, using it as a bench.

"What made you decide to bring me here?" Emily questioned.

"Because I have something I want to tell you and the last time I told you something important this was the place. I thought it was only fitting to come here again."

"Ok." Was all Emily said in encouragement for the blonde to begin speaking.

"You and I have had the most unconventional relationship, but I wouldn't change anything about it. You have had my heart since we were teenagers and even though I was too afraid to accept it back then I will gladly accept it for the rest of my life. I don't want you to love anyone else and I want to be the only person who gets to enjoy loving you. You are the mother of my children and I adore you every day for helping create them. I know Sasha isn't with us yet, but she will be. And when she comes home to us I want us to be a big happy family." Alison paused, suddenly becoming nervous but forcing herself to continue. "A family is supposed to share a last name and as of right now not a single one of us does. I want to change that." Alison grabbed Emily's hands and kissed each knuckle before letting them go to retrieve a small object from her coat pocket.

"Emily Fields, I want you for the rest of my life. I have found my home in you and I know we belong together. Will you do me the honor of sharing a last name with me and being my wife?" Alison asked as she opened her hand to reveal a beautiful white gold engagement ring.

Emily didn't spend too much time examining the ring. She didn't care what it looked like, she only cared about what it symbolized. She dreamed of this day when she was a love sick high schooler, but she never imagined that it would actually happen. She pressed her lips to Alison's, trapping the teacher's hand that was holding the ring between both of their bodies. She kissed the blonde over and over before Alison finally broke the intense lip lock to catch her breath and giggle.

"I take that as a yes." She shyly whispered.

"Like I would even dream of saying no to you." Emily gushed, finally taking a moment to examine the ring in the moonlight. There were clusters of small diamonds creating a pattern that lead to a larger diamond in the middle, nothing too large, which Emily was thankful for.

"Alison, it is perfect. When did you get this?" Emily gushed as she allowed her fiance to slide the ring onto her finger.

"Hanna and I went shopping a few times while you were at work. I got mamma Fields to watch Emilia while we looked."

"So my mom knows?" Emily questioned with a smile.

"She does. I asked for her blessing first, which was terrifying might I add." Alison said with a laugh.

"How can you get any more perfect?" Emily gushed.

"I'll be more perfect after we tie the knot."

Emily pulled Alison in for another kiss, breaking it when a thought popped into her head. "So is this the reason you wanted to go on a date tonight?"

"It is." Alison admitted.

"And you got my mom to watch Emilia all night because you KNEW I would say yes." Emily teased.

"I hoped you would say yes. There were two options. You were either going to say yes and we were going to spend the rest of the night making love, or you were going to say no and I was going to spend the rest of the night crying my eyes out. Either option makes it hard to take care of a baby, so I knew she would be better off with Pam."

"But you knew I would say yes." Emily whispered with a fond smile gracing her features.

"I did. I see how much you love me every time you look at me. I can only imagine that I look at you the exact same way. We're meant to be together and I knew this would make you as happy as it makes me."

"I cannot even begin to describe how happy I am." Emily said while kissing Alison's cheeks followed by her nose and forehead.

"Then why don't you take me home and show me?" Alison purred.

Emily didn't verbally respond. She merely stood up and guided Alison away from the kissing rock and back into their home.

Emily began kissing Alison the second they entered their home. She squeezed Alison's hips as she attempted to guide her through their house. Alison had her fingers tangled in Emily's raven locks, returning the brunette's kisses with equal enthusiasm. The pair came to an abrupt halt when Alison felt her back press against the kitchen table. Emily's hands were aimlessly roaming across Alison's body as she poured every ounce of passion she had into their lip lock. Emily squeezed Alison's hips, helping to lift the teacher onto the table. The blonde released a surprised squeak, but neither woman broke their furious lip lock. Emily easily parted Alison's thighs, creating room for herself. She quickly unzipped Alison's dress causing the garment to puddle around the teacher's hips. Emily couldn't have been more grateful for the fact that Alison's bra was built into her dress, because her fiance was now on full display.

Emily wasted no time as she immediately cupped both of Alison's breasts and squeezed. Alison whimpered into the kiss while lightly scratching the back of Emily's neck. Alison locked her legs around Emily's hips and began fumbling for the zipper to her dress. She slowly unzipped the garment while never parting her lips from Emily's. Emily grazed the pads of her thumbs across Alison's nipples, causing the other woman to shiver and groan in approval. Alison tilted her head back and was helplessly panting while Emily moved her lips down to the teacher's sensitive neck.

"Emily... Yes." Alison whispered.

Emily sucked on the pale flesh, occasionally lapping at it with her tongue. The brunette began grinding between Alison's legs, creating some much needed friction for both women. The movement was subtle, but enough for Alison to know she needed her fiance to take her, sooner rather than later.

"Em, I need you." Alison pleaded.

Emily pulled her lips away from the blonde's neck and encouraged her to lay on her back. Once she obliged Emily threw Alison's thighs over her shoulders, immediately pulled Alison's panties aside and dove in, sucking on her fiance's clit. Alison cried out and slammed her palms onto the table top in search of something to hold onto. Emily didn't start out slow by any means because she was on cloud nine. The love of her life had just proposed to her and she had every intention of claiming the blonde all night long.

She sucked on Alison's sensitive bundle of nerves, alternating between rapid flicks of her tongue and rough sucking. Alison could feel her orgasm quickly approaching, which she made obvious by her uncontrollable moaning. Emily softly whimpered every time Alison made any noise. Something about the way Alison sounded when she was being pleased would forever be one of Emily's weaknesses.

Emily continued her assault with her mouth while adding her fingers into the mix. She easily entered the soaking wet teacher with two fingers, creating the most erotic sound Emily had ever heard. Alison moaned deep and long as Emily pumped her fingers in and out, occasionally grazing her fingertips against Alison's most sensitive spot. She felt Alison's tight walls squeezing her digits, which she loved more than words could express. Something about feeling the blonde from the inside drove her insane.

Emily began rotating her hand while pumping in and out of the blonde. Emily's thrusts were becoming so rapid that Alison felt herself being pushed across the table. She gripped the edge of the wooden piece of furniture in order to keep her body from moving away from Emily's dominating fingers and her skilled tongue.

Emily continued sucking and licking Alison's clit while pounding in and out of the blonde's wetness. Alison felt her orgasm approaching a lot faster than she wanted, but there was no way she could hold out with the sinful things her fiance was doing to her body. Emily reached up with her free hand and began tugging on Alison's nipple. The blonde loudly cried out and squeezed the edge of the table until her knuckles turned while. She tossed her head back, causing it to thump against the wooden surface, but the pleasure was too intense for her to be concerned about her head.

"Emily! Em, I'm cumming... Right there. Just like that... Yes! Yes! Ahhhh!" Alison lost control of what she was saying as the orgasm began consuming her. One second she was gasping and she next she was chanting Emily's name. Emily didn't slow down until she was certain Alison was coming down from her high. She quickly climbed on top of the blonde and covered Alison's lips with her own, resuming their passionate kissing. Alison eagerly returned the sign of love and affection.

After a few moments Emily rested her forehead against Alison's and cheekily smiled. "Again."

Alison softly giggled at Emily's newfound energy. "Again?"

Emily pressed her lips to Alison's ear and hotly whispered. "Spread your legs for me."

Emily was never rough or dirty when it came to sex, but something about the blonde proposing to her had brought out her wild side and Alison was loving every second of the attention. The blonde immediately obeyed and allowed her leg to fall open, each knee hitting the table top with an audible thud.

"Damn, I love how flexible you are." Emily husked while sliding her hand down their bodies and between Alison's legs once again.

She wasted no time in penetrating her fiance, causing Alison to gasp and wrap her arms around Emily's toned shoulders. The brunette added a third finger and Alison loudly moaned at the sensation of Emily stretching her. The brunette only ever used two fingers, but Ali had to admit that she loved being completely filled by her fiance. Her eyes fluttered shut and in no time Emily was giving Alison her second orgasm of the night.

"Damn it, Emily. What has gotten into you?" Alison moaned between breaths.

"I may be getting a little carried away." Emily sheepishly admitted.

"No, I love it. I'm just wondering where this amount of passion has been hiding." Alison threaded her fingers through Emily's hair as she spoke.

"It's just," Emily started. "I spent years wondering what it would feel like to be with you. I dreamed of getting married and going to Paris to have our honey moon. I thought about having children with you and growing old with you. I spent so much time day dreaming about being with you, even though I never once thought it could really happen... but it is happening. We are mothers now. We are living together. We make love constantly," Emily added with a playful nip to Alison's ear. "and now we are engaged. I am just so excited. I mean, it's YOU, Ali. The girl I have always wanted and you are finally mine. Completely."

"You really love me, huh?" Alison teased.

"I have always and will always love you, Ali." Emily admitted with pride.

"Good, because you have all of me. My heart and my soul belong to you." Alison whispered while her lips ghosted against Emily's, daring the brunette to complete the contact.

Emily finally slowed down their rough pace and gently pressed her lips against Alison's. The two lost track of time while they made out like hormonal teenagers. The brunette eventually suggested they take things to the bedroom when Alison's lips began to wander across her neck. Once inside their bedroom Emily began smirking at the blonde, thoroughly confusing her.

"What?"

"I want to cash in my prize from earlier." Emily cheekily explained.

"But we're already having sex. Isn't that wasting it?" Alison questioned with a laugh.

"I would never consider it a waste... It's not the orgasm I am seeking. It is the way I want you to give it to me." Emily explained with a sultry voice, causing Alison to shiver.

"How do you want it?" She whispered.

"You really seem to love our toy, but I have never got to try it out. I want you to wear it and I want you to give it to me." Emily explained as she rummaged in their closet for the exact item she was speaking of.

Alison nervously gulped. She had never worn it before and she would be lying if she said she wasn't intimidated by it. Emily quickly noticed her fiance's insecurities and dropped the object onto their bed before cupping her face and pulling her into a slow and loving kiss.

"You don't have to." Emily whispered, allowing her lips to graze Alison's.

"Oh, I am going to. I just don't know how... Guide me through it?"

"Of course, but just know that you don't have to... And I am probably as nervous as you are, but you are going to be my wife one day. I trust you to do this to me."

Alison adored the amount of trust Emily had for her. It was excellent encouragement for her to hide her insecurities and pleasure her fiance. Emily assisted her in attaching the foreign object to her hips. Alison felt awkward wearing the device, but she kept that information to herself, not wanting to kill their mood. The women stood beside their bed and began softly kissing and exploring each others bodies. It didn't take long for Emily to calm Alison's nerves. Ever swipe of the brunette's tongue against her own was filling her with confidence. Soon Alison grabbed Emily by the hips and turned the other woman around.

Alison bent Emily over the edge of the bed, grabbing the brunette behind one knee and bringing it to rest on the bed beside her body while the other leg remained on the floor to help hold the taller woman up. To ease any nerves she may have, Alison began massaging Emily's backside. The swimmer instantly relaxed as Alison began touching her in a way that only the blonde was allowed to. Emily rested the side of her face on the mattress and closed her eyes, allowing Alison to do anything she wanted. Emily was completely exposed to the other woman and it didn't bother her in the slightest.

"You ok?" Alison questioned while gripping the dildo and rubbing it between Emily's soaked folds.

The brunette whimpered and struggled to form a coherent sentence. "I'm fine... I'm ready to try it out."

"If at any point I hurt you please don't hesitate to stop me. I only want this to make you feel good and I am still not sure of what I am doing."

"I promise I will tell you... and you will do fine. I believe in you." Emily agreed while not so patiently waiting for Alison to take her, though she had to admit that she was nervous.

Alison resumed her actions of sliding their toy between Emily's legs, effectively coating it with her moisture. Emily's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and could already feel herself dripping wet. Alison brought the tip of the dildo to Emily's entrance and eased it inside, stopping a little past the head. She knew that lube was recommended, but Emily clearly didn't need help in that department.

"How are you feeling?" Alison was always concerned for her fiance.

"It's new. Very different. I think I'm going to have to get used to it."

"I'll go nice and slow. What ever you need."

Alison eased the toy halfway inside of Emily before pulling almost all the way out at the same speed. She gently rocked her hips back and forth, stretching Emily and allowing the brunette to adjust to the intrusion before ever trying to enter her with all eight inches. She took her time and continued the agonizingly slow pace, enjoying the small whimpers Emily was releasing.

"Am I hurting you?"

"I just need to get used to it." Emily replied while fisting the blankets that lie under her body.

"Do you want me to stop so you can adjust to it?" Alison offered, but Emily shook her head.

Alison ensured that her thrusts remained slow and shallow. She traced the defined muscles of Emily's back and shoulders with her finger tips, feeling how tense her fiance suddenly became. She began massaging the brunette's shoulders and entering her a little deeper. The brunette began quietly moaning and Alison wasn't sure if it was from the massage or the toy. She slowly worked her way from Emily's shoulders and made sure to massage every last inch of the brunette's back. Alison ended the massage and focused her attention elsewhere once Emily had visibly relaxed.

Alison slid her arm under Emily and immediately found the brunette's slick and throbbing clit. She continued to ease in and out of Emily at the slowest pace that she was capable of while giving her clit the opposite attention. Her fingertips quickly bullied the sensitive bundle of nerves, knowing exactly how Emily liked to be touched. The brunette cried out from the mixture of pleasures. One was slow and firm while the other was fast and light. Emily felt her thighs and abdomen twitching as a result of the extra attention.

"Ali... deeper, baby... faster." Emily gasped softly.

Alison complied and built a faster rhythm, but she still considered it slow. She never wanted to hurt Emily. Alison was going to take things on the slower side until the other woman was fully adjusted to the size of their play thing. Emily seemed to be loving the new tempo that Alison's hips fell into, because the noises she produced sounded so sinfully delicious.

"Yes!" Emily cried out. "Like that!"

Alison leaned forward and kissed across Emily's shoulder's and neck while continuing to take her from behind. She snaked her other arm under the brunette and rested her palm on Emily's clavicle to hold their bodies together. Emily's movements were mostly restricted, but she managed to rock her body to meet Alison's thrusts. She felt herself losing control and was desperate to feel every last inch. Her moans were coming out quick and breathy. The squeaking of the mattress was louder than Emily, but Alison could hear her loud and clear.

"Ali." She whispered while blindly reaching behind herself to softly tangle her finger's in Alison's golden locks.

"I'm right here, Em." Alison husked with her lips crazing the shell of Emily's ear.

The sensation of Alison's hot breath gave Emily chills. The blonde felt her fingers growing wetter as they slipped against Emily's throbbing folds.

"So good." Emily whispered.

"You like it like this, love?" Alison lowly growled while momentarily thrusting harder into Emily, loving the feeling of dominance.

The brunette moaned loud enough to echo and Alison knew she was ready. Alison increased her tempo, filling the room with the sounds of her thighs slapping against Emily's. She began sucking on Emily's earlobe and continued teasing her clit.

"I'm so close!" Emily whimpered.

"Come for me." Alison breathlessly encouraged.

Emily began convulsing and trying to buck her hips against Alison, but her movements remained restricted.

"Alison!" Emily practically shouted as she felt herself beginning to orgasm around the fake member.

Alison felt a sense of pride wash over herself as she pleasured the brunette. Emily never called Alison's full name during sex, but the intensity of this orgasm was blowing her mind. She had never felt anything like it and Alison knew it was intense for her fiance. She could tell Emily was tightly squeezing the dildo, because it was becoming increasingly more difficult to thrust into the other woman.

It was as if an elastic band had been pulled so tight that it finally snapped, exploding in waves of pleasure that slowly devoured Emily's entire body. She could have sworn she even felt it in her fingertips. Her brows furrowed, eyes remained tightly shut, and her jaw fell open while she desperately fisted the blanket with one hand and Alison's hair in the other. She cried out several times before whimpering and quietly gasping as Alison slowed her pace and allowed Emily to enjoy the remaining shock waves of her orgasm. Once Emily had calmed down Alison pulled out of her and rolled the brunette onto her back. She positioned the toy back at Emily's center and eased her way back inside.

"Ali," Emily gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Again." Alison copied Emily's word from earlier.

She rested her body against Emily's, relishing in the feeling of their breasts being pressed together. She laced her fingers through Emily's and pinned them above the swimmer's head. She started thrusting at the same moment that she pressed her lips against Emily's. Emily wrapped her legs around Alison's hips and moaned into the other woman's mouth. Alison feverishly kissed her fiance while reminding herself not to get too rough with the taller woman, which she was finding to be increasingly difficult.

Once all the way inside of Emily the blonde began wiggling her hips side to side causing Emily to bite down on Alison's bottom. The movement was causing Alison to hit a spot deep inside of the taller woman and she couldn't get enough of the feeling. She fought against Alison's grip on her wrists, but the teacher didn't release her. This only turned Emily on further and caused her to whimper. Alison slid her tongue across the length of Emily's bottom lip, which Emily instantly took as a hint to allow the blonde access. She parted her lips and soon Alison had greedily began exploring her fiance's mouth.

Emily broke the kiss and whispered, "Ali... faster. I'm already close."

Alison began hungrily kissing the brunette and obeyed her command. She didn't thrust as hard as she could have, but she definitely increased her pace. It seemed to be exactly what Emily needed because the brunette broke her hands free from Alison's grip and wrapped them around the blonde's shoulders. She lifted her hips from the mattress and met each of Alison's thrusts. She moaned out the blonde's name and hid her face against Alison's neck. She felt her second orgasm of the night taking over her body and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Falling apart with Alison's body pinning her down was something she would never get tired of.

"Alison!" She called out, though it was slightly muffled against the teacher's neck.

"I love you, Emily." Alison said with a trembling voice.

Emily gasped and moaned, but still managed her reply. "Love you... so... much."

Emily's thighs began squeezing Alison so tightly that the blonde could feel every tremble and twitch of her fiance's muscles. Alison didn't stop thrusting until Emily cried out one last time and her death grip on the teacher had finally loosened. Once Emily released her grip Alison knew the brunette was spent. She had planned on spending the entire evening making love, but she had a feeling Emily would be done after the last two orgasms. She remained inside of her fiance while peppering her neck and cheeks with kisses.

"How are you feeling?" Alison whispered.

"Damn... So that is why you like being penetrated." Emily practically moaned.

"I take it you are feeling good." Alison chuckled.

"Perfect. A little sore, but it felt so good I didn't want to slow down."

"I kind of like the sore feeling I get after you have your way with me." Alison purred while playfully nipping at Emily's ear.

"I am definitely enjoying it, but I have a feeling I will be walking funny." Emily said with amusement in her voice.

"I kind of feel like I just took your virginity." Alison said with a smirk.

"Well, that was definitely my first time being penetrated by anything other than fingers or tongue, so in a way you did."

"So did you like it enough to do it again?" Alison questioned.

"Sure. It is nice to change things up from time to time, but I still prefer your mouth and fingers."

"I know the feeling." Alison said with a wink.

"Did you like doing that to me? I know it was a first for you as well."

"I actually did. Once I got over the initial awkwardness I really got into it... I just like making you feel good, so as long as you are getting off I will be enjoying myself." Alison honestly admitted. "Would you like to go take a shower and spend the rest of the night cuddling?" Alison offered, knowing without a doubt that Emily wouldn't be able to take anymore, at least not for that night.

"That sounds perfect. Except my legs are like jello, so I think a bath would be a more appropriate option."

Once again Alison felt proud of herself. Even the tone in Emily's voice sounded relaxed.

"But on a positive note, my back has never felt better. What gave you the idea to massage my shoulders while ... you know." Emily bashfully trailed off.

"Sex is basically a massage for your insides. I thought it would be nice to massage you from the inside out." Alison husked in her sexiest tone, still on her high from pleasuring her fiance.

"Thank you for this wonderful night. It has been so nice to stop worrying about everything and being able to enjoy you for an evening." Emily said while staring at her engagement ring.

"This has been the best night. It was everything I hoped it would be and then some." Alison said as she laces her fingers through Emily's.

Both women kept their gazes locked on Emily's hand. "That ring looks so good on you, Em."

"Now I need to take Hanna and pick out one for you." Emily teased.

"She really does have great taste... Speaking of our friends. Are we going to tell them we are engaged or are we going to wait a while?" Alison questioned

"There is so much drama going on right now with Sasha. I think it would be better to wait a while. Just to try and get everything figured out. We can celebrate it with them later... Unless you just want to tell them."

"No, that is fine with me. We can keep it to ourselves for a little while longer. Luckily I didn't tell Hanna when I was going to propose. The only one who knows is your mom, so we kind of can't avoid telling her."

"I'll tell her we want to keep it a secret for now. Assuming she hasn't called Hanna already. Those two are like best friends now." Emily said with a laugh.

Alison raised her body off of her fiance's and slowly pulled the toy from between Emily's legs. The swimmer bit her bottom lip and felt her eyes flutter closed at the sensation.

"I'm going to get the bath ready. I'll carry you in there once it is ready." Alison teased, though Emily was happy to take her up on that offer.

The two spent the next hour relaxing their sore bodies in the hot water. They shared several intense kisses, but never went any further. Alison and Emily were both content simply being in close proximity to each other. The more Emily stared at her new ring the more she fell in love with it. It was a gorgeous ring, but she really would have been happy with anything the blonde could have picked out. Her family was slowly coming together and Emily felt surprisingly whole by the one gesture from her favorite blonde.

 **Only three chapters left. I hope this makes up for the last chapter, which was necessary, but not that eventful. This update is now the second longest one and hopefully you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Also, happy early Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!**


	19. Chapter 19

Emily and Alison were relaxing in their back yard, enjoying the sunset while Emilia slowly walked around chasing a ball. She was still immensely uncoordinated when it came to walking, but she was getting better every day.

"I remember when she couldn't even crawl." Alison said as she fondly reminisced.

"Or when she couldn't even roll over." Emily added.

"She got so big so quickly. I can't even imagine what she will be like in two or three more years." Alison thought out loud.

"If she is anything like you then she will be sassy." Emily teased.

"Excuse me, but when was the last time I was sassy." Alison asked with an arched eyebrow.

"When we ordered Pizza last night." Emily deadpanned.

"Look, I told the woman on the phone three different times what our order was and every single time she read it back to me wrong. I thought she was messing with me and I didn't appreciate it." Alison huffed and crossed her arms.

"Aww, it's ok." Emily cooed. "In your defense it was effective. She got the order right in the end."

"Damn right." Alison said in response as Emilia walked in their direction.

"DAMN!" Their daughter shouted and Alison immediately covered her mouth with her hand while Emily's jaw dropped.

"Yes, baby. That is where beavers live." Alison tried to smooth over her mistake.

She looked at Emily with a sheepish grin in hopes that the brunette wouldn't be angry with her.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I guess we have to start being careful with what we say."

"This is going to be so much fun." Emily sarcastically replied.

"It really is, though. Our baby is learning so much every day. She is at such a fun age too." Alison gushed while watching the baby attempt to kick her ball, but falling in the process.

Alison went to dust their daughter off when she heard her cell phone ringing from inside the house.

"Can you please answer that?" Alison called out over her shoulder.

Emily jogged into the house and retrieved Alison's phone from the kitchen island. She saw Spencer's name flash across the screen.

"Hey, Spence. What's up? You ready to go to court tomorrow?" Emily cheerfully greeted.

"I just got off the phone with Toby. Somehow Melanie has escaped. There have been police outside of her house all day and her vehicle is still there, but she is gone. They aren't sure how long she has been missing. They last spotted her yesterday. They said that they usually see her leave a few times a day and they have to follow her around Philly until she goes back home, but they got a little suspicious when she didn't leave at all today. They have been knocking on her door, but there is no answer. There isn't even a sound coming from her home." Spencer explained.

"Thanks for letting me know. I better go tell Ali." Emily wasn't sure what else to say, but with Melanie missing she felt a bit more protective over Emilia.

"I'll keep you updated on any news." Spencer added before they ended the call.

Emily walked into her back yard and Alison could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Who was it?" Alison asked.

"Spencer. She said Melanie is missing." Emily sat beside the blonde and rested her head on her own knees. "We were so close."

Alison wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and blankly stared at their daughter, playing without a care in the world while her mothers were falling apart.

"What happened." Alison whispered in defeat.

"They aren't sure how she slipped away from them, but her place has been quiet all day long. Once they finally checked they realized she wasn't even there. Ever since we found out about Sasha still being alive you and I have been going through Hell. I finally felt like we were getting somewhere and it is all being ripped away from us. This is worse than A ever could have dreamt of. Maybe not to anyone else, but I know you feel the same way."

"I do." Came Alison's weak reply. "But I can't have you giving up hope. I can't do this without you and we have to stay strong for our daughters. This isn't over, Emily."

"Being strong is so difficult." Emily croaked out as she tried to fight through her tears.

"I'll stay strong for you if you do it for me." Alison encouraged, though she herself wanted to break down.

"Ok." Emily finally agreed.

"Can we go back inside?" Emily asked. "I would feel safer if we took Emilia inside."

"She will be ok with us both watching her. She's just having so much fun." Alison reasoned as she watched their daughter drag her stuffed rabbit through the grass.

"We can do something extra fun inside to make it up to her. It may even take our minds off of things. Please, Ali?" Emily pleaded once again and Alison of course caved in.

Alison stood and scooped their daughter into her arms and tickled her small belly, creating what Emily considered one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. The sound of Emilia's laughter combined with Alison's. Alison positioned the infant in her arms and pretended she was an airplane as she lifted her into the air and carried her into their house. All the while making silly sounds in order to entertain the child. Emily followed behind her family and ensured that the back door was securely locked.

"So what can we do that is extra fun?" Alison asked as she placed the squirming baby onto the floor of their living room.

"Lets make a fort!" Emily suggested with enthusiasm.

"Really? A fort?" Alison questioned with a soft laugh.

"Sure! I haven't built one in so long, but all kids love forts. It is like a right of passage." Emily explained.

"Is this more for you or for Emilia?" Alison chuckled while fondly shaking her head.

"Me, duh... But Emilia will enjoy herself as well." Emily replied with a smile, eager to get her mind set on a task that will keep her thoughts away from the whereabouts of her other daughter.

Dwelling on the subject would only bring her down and she still had another daughter and a loving fiance that she had to keep herself together for.

"At least you are honest." Alison replied with a wink. "So how do you want to get started on this?"

"I will move the dining room chairs in here if you will go grab the extra sheets. I am also going to need a sewing kit, a step ladder, and a small rope." Emily listed off.

"Ok, MacGyver. What in the world do you have planned?"

"You will see, just help me round up the materials, please?" Emily pleaded while batting her eye lashes.

"Fine, I'll get the sewing kit and all of our extra sheets." Alison said as she caved into Emily's wishes once again.

Emily scooped up her daughter and kissed her chubby cheek before placing her in her playpen, making sure the child had her favorite bunny. Both women quickly set off in search for the supplies Emily had listed. By the time they had everything rounded up Emily began explaining the purpose for each item.

"Ok, so we start out with this sheet. You stretch the whole thing out." Emily instructed as she and Alison spread the sheet across the living room floor. "Then I grab it by the center and tie the rope around it. Then we are going to sew as many sheets together as we can. it doesn't have to be pretty at all, since I'm going to have to cut the thread later anyway."

"Emily this is going to take forever." Alison complained.

"It really wont. Not when there are two of us. Watch, I will show you." Emily tied the rope in the center of the sheet and lined another one beside it.

She readied her sewing needle and in almost five minutes she had the sheet attached. "See? It doesn't have to be perfect. I got a little sloppy with it, but it is only a temporary hold. You just do the same to that side and I will start connecting the rest of the sheets. It wont take long with the two of us working. I promise." Emily flashed Alison her best smile causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

"Fine, but how did you learn to do all of this?" She questioned.

"My dad used to make forts with me when I was little. We used to have so much fun. My mom would have a fit, claiming that we were going to ruin her good sheets, but we didn't care. I don't think she really did either, because she never really tried to talk us out of it. A few times when my dad came home from deployment we would camp out in the living room. My mom even joined us." Emily fondly reminisced.

"So that is why you are so excited." Alison suddenly realized.

"Yeah, I just want to pass down to Emilia any tradition I had with my dad. I hate that she will never get to know him, but I am going to make sure she will know exactly who he was." Emily explained.

Alison crawled across their sheets and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "She would have loved him."

"And he would have adored her, so much." Emily smiled as she remembered her father.

In less than half an hour Emily and Alison had finally completed their sewing project.

"Thank god." Alison exclaimed. "Emilia is getting a little restless and my fingers are getting sore."

"That is because you are in a hurry and kept stabbing yourself." Emily said with a chuckle.

"Hey, we can't all be a fabulous seamstress like you." Alison playfully mocked as she removed her daughter from her playpen and let the tiny tot freely explore the living room.

"So what I am going to do now is secure the other end of the rope around the base of the ceiling fan. Then we are going to pull the sheets over the chairs and spread them out as far as possible."

Emily climbed the ladder and quickly attached the rope. She and Alison positioned the chairs and covered them with them sheets just as she had explained. She left an opening between two of the sheets when she had been sewing in order to create a door. Emily quickly removed all the cushions from the sofa and Alison grabbed an armful of Emilia's toys. Alison picked up their daughter and once Emily had the fort comfortable she entered with their daughter.

Emilia was in awe as she took in her surroundings. The fort ended up being larger than Alison had expected. She could completely stand in the center without her head touching. She placed her daughter on the ground and the infant made a wobbly beeline for her pile of toys in the corner. She ran around the fort and made a mess of her stuffed animals, while Emily and Alison sat on the cushions and enjoyed watching their little one have the time of her life.

"This was a great idea, Em. She loves it so much." Alison gushed as she listened to her daughter's laughter.

"Can we sleep in here tonight? I will go get extra pillows and blankets." Emily pleaded.

Alison rolled her eyes at how childlike Emily was being, but she loved every second of it. "Of course we can, babe. I don't think Emilia is going to want to leave anyway."

"I can even get the laptop and we can watch a movie together. I mean, I know Emilia isn't really going to sit down and watch a movie, but when she starts getting sleepy maybe I can put on something from Disney." Emily offered.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you for this. It really has been a good distraction." Alison nearly whispered.

The three spent the next two hours in their fort. Emily, Alison, and Emilia had played with the toys and stuffed animals, completely entertaining the small brunette. They laughed and enjoyed this perfect family moment, though they couldn't help but think about how much more perfect it could have been with the addition of Sasha. Not long after the sun had set Emilia began yawning and sluggishly dragging around her stuffed rabbit. She was exhausted, but determined to continue playing.

"Em, I think I'm about to put Emilia to bed. Can you grab the laptop and some blankets, please?" The blonde requested while placing the squirming infant on her lap.

Emily smiled and kissed both of her girls on the cheek before exiting the fort. It took several trips, but she finally managed to drag every blanket and and pillow they had into the fort. She reached for the laptop on their coffee table and Alison watched as she began setting up their makeshift bed.

"I'd love to help, but someone was a little hungry." Alison said as she motioned to the carbon copy of Emily that was attached to her chest.

"That's perfectly fine. You're doing something for our daughter that I physically can't, so I don't mind getting the 'bed' ready."

"I've been thinking about breaking her from breast feeding." Alison said while looking down at their daughter who was continuing to fight asleep.

"Oh yeah?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, I know a lot of moms stop around twelve months while others wait until the baby is two years old, but I don't know if I should go that long. It just feels like time to stop." The blonde explained.

The brunette crawled beside Alison and made herself comfortable.

"Your breasts will get smaller, wont they?" Emily questioned with a blush.

"Yeah, a little. Why, are you into large breasts?" Alison teased.

Emily blushed and looked down before answering. "I love how big your breasts are. They fill up my hands so perfectly and I love watching them bounce when we're getting into it."

Alison bit her lip and slowly detached the now sleeping infant from her chest. She slowly placed Emilia on the blankets and covered the child before turning to Emily.

"So what was that you were saying about my breasts?" Alison flirtatiously questioned while resting her hand on Emily's thigh.

"That it is still hanging out of your shirt." Emily deadpanned causing Alison to look down and giggle.

"Oops, thank God I'm not in public." Alison mumbled as she covered herself.

"I didn't mean you had to cover it up." Emily fake pouted while Alison playfully pushed her arm.

"Hey, I have a question. It is weird and completely random." Alison said, gaining Emily's full attention. "When we are having sex you always give my breasts a lot of attention. Don't get me wrong. I love it. So much... but do you ever get my milk in your mouth?"

"I have before." Emily admitted while trying to contain her laughter.

Alison quickly joined in, laughing with her fiance. "What is it like?" The blonde questioned. "Is it weird to basically have me breastfeed you? Does it taste bad?"

Emily laughed again at the other woman's questions. "No, it isn't weird. I don't see it as you breast feeding me, because I don't sit there and nurse on you. I've only ever gotten a small amount in my mouth. I learned that if I lick your nipples instead of sucking on them that usually no milk comes out. As far as the taste, it is pretty sweet actually. Have you really never tried your own breast milk?" Emily questioned.

"I haven't. I never really thought about it before."

"Maybe you should. I would try it if I were breast feeding." Emily said thoughtfully.

"We have the weirdest conversations sometimes." Alison said while laughing some more.

"We really do." Emily said as she joined in on the laughter.

Their moment was soon interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Emily and Alison quickly locked eyes.

"I'm not expecting anyone, are you?" Emily questioned.

"No, not that I know of. It is probably one of the girls." Alison suggested.

"I'll go check it out." Emily offered while crawling out of the fort.

She crossed the small space between the front door and the fort, careful to look through the peephole before opening it. She turned on the porch light, but was unable to see anyone.

"Ali, I don't see anyone." Emily called out.

"Maybe it is someone playing a prank. You know how those little boys are down the street. They're always getting into something." Alison suggested.

"I don't know. I'm just going to open the door really quick and see whats going on." Emily called out.

Emily grabbed the baseball bat that always remained by the door as she unlatched the deadbolt. She slowly cracked the door and peaked out only to freeze in shock of what she saw. She dropped the bat, startling Alison, but thankfully not waking Emilia. Alison quickly poked her head out of the fort and looked for Emily.

"Em, what is wrong?" The blonde quickly whispered.

"Ali, come here." Emily softly called out.

"Em, you're worrying me. What is going on?"

The second Alison reached her fiance she froze as she saw exactly what made Emily act so strange.

"Em, is that..." Alison trailed off as she stared onto their front porch.

 **Another cliffhanger :( Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as I used to. Finals are coming up, so that has been consuming a bit of my time. Also, I'm kind of dragging this story out since there are only two updates left. I hate to see it end. As always, let me know what you thought. I hope you liked it.**


	20. Chapter 20

"It is!" The brunette replied.

Both women swiftly darted forward and reached for the bassinet that was left at their front door. The moment Emily and Alison bent down they heard a car speeding away down their street.

"Em, there's a note." Alison pointed out and quickly reached for the paper while Emily gently cradled the sleeping infant.

"My brother told me that if he stopped contacting me I should assume the worst, so I know he must be dead. I wanted revenge, because I know it was you girls, though I have no proof. I almost got away with it, but I have no intention of doing time for this. Don't bother looking for me. I will be long gone. This is what you wanted, so take her and forget my name. I won't go back to that place. Not for anyone and if Alison is anything like Charlotte then I know she will never stop until she gets what she wants." Alison quickly read out loud.

Alison placed the note in the empty bassinet as Emily held their long lost daughter.

"Ali, please tell me this is real." Emily said with tears of joy threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I think this is really happening, Em." Alison breathed out with a smile.

"Here, you hold her. I'm calling Spencer." Emily stated as she handed the sleeping child to her other mother.

Alison stared at the tiny brunette in disbelief. This was the first time she was ever able to hold her youngest daughter and she was feeling immensely overwhelmed. Emily returned onto the front porch with the phone attached to her ear.

"Spencer, are you at your mom's house? ... Ok, walk over to my house asap. Ali and I have something to show you."

Emily ended the call before the other brunette had a chance to reply. Emily reached for the bassinet and lead Alison into their home. The blonde couldn't take her eyes off the newest addition to their family. Sure, she was an exact replica of Emilia, the daughter they had the opportunity to see every day, but at the same time she was so foreign. Alison couldn't explain it, but she never wanted to stop looking at the child. There was a soft knock on their front door and Emily turned letting their friend enter their home.

"What is it you needed to show me?" Spencer asked, heavily breathing with a look of concern etched across her face.

Alison turned around to show the infant to Spencer.

"Um, no offense guys, Emilia is cute and all, but I have seen her sleeping before." Spencer said wearily. "Unless you wanted to show off your fort building skills, which by the way, great job."

"Look inside the fort." Emily said in an attempt to contain her smile.

Spencer poked her head inside of the fort and immediately pulled it back out. She looked at the infant sleeping in Alison's arms and back to the one sleeping in the fort. She did this several times before she realized what was going one.

"Is this Sasha?" Spencer breathlessly asked as she approached Alison.

"It is." Alison said as she released a few tears. "This is our baby."

"How?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

Emily handed her the note, which she quickly read. "I need to show this to my mom. She will need to present this to the judge."

"You can take it. I have what I want right here." Alison replied as she handed their daughter to Emily. "Em, I'm going to call your mom and Hanna. I know Aria and Jason are out of town, so I'll text them. I'm sure they will catch the next flight."

Emily nodded while pulling the infant close to her chest. "Spencer, how are we going to get birth certificates and a social security card. All we have is her death certificate, which is clearly invalid."

"I'll talk to my mom about it. Don't worry, she's pretty good at working magic." Spencer said with a smile.

It only took fifteen minutes for both Pam and Hanna to arrive. Alison had been pretty vague when she called them. She assured them that everything was fine, but urged them to come over as soon as possible. Both women had the same reaction as Spencer. Pam quickly, but gently pulled her grandchild out of Emily's arms.

"Em, we need to take her to Emilia's pediatrician tomorrow. I want a full check up done on her." Alison spoke as she watched Pam and Hanna have a quiet yet friendly argument over who got to hold the new baby.

"Will they even see her without any documentation of who she is? No insurance, no nothing." Emily questioned.

"She is identical to Emilia. Just tell them she is Emilia. They don't know she has a twin." Hanna suggested.

"That is fraudulent." Spencer chastised, causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

"Oh, what ever Spencer. If they ever got caught they could just tell the doctor they grabbed the wrong baby." Hanna replied.

"I'm with Hanna." Alison said, shocking everyone, but causing Hanna to smirk. "I don't care if it is technically breaking the law. This is our daughter and I need to ensure she is healthy. We have no idea what kind of lifestyle she has lived for the past year and I am not going to sort through stacks of paperwork and wait weeks or months just to get her properly documented. She is seeing a doctor tomorrow no matter what I have to do." Alison said with a final tone.

"I agree." Emily said while putting her arm around Alison's shoulder, fully supporting her girlfriend.

"Wooh, Ali is definitely a mamma bear." Hanna said with a wink.

"Ok, do what ever you have to do, but remember, I know nothing." Spencer said, secretly agreeing with Hanna's idea.

"Jason and Aria are coming into town tomorrow." Alison announced as she read her text messages.

Instead of being vague she told them upfront what was going on. It was easier to convince Pam, Spencer, and Hanna to show up without telling them why, but with Jason and Aria needing to travel by plane it was a little more difficult to keep the secret from them.

"When they get here we should throw a huge party for the girls. A welcome home party for baby Sasha." Hanna suggested causing Emily to Smile.

"I love that idea. If there has ever been a reason to celebrate this would be the time." Alison agreed while winking at the other blonde.

"That's two points for Hanna and zero for Hastings." Hanna taunted.

"Why am I always your target?" Spencer huffed.

"Someone has to be my bitch." Hanna replied with a shoulder shrug.

Everyone laughed at the two friends until they heard the tiniest voice coming from inside the fort. "BITCH!"

Hanna's face turned pale while everyone's mouths dropped.

"Did you just cause my sweet innocent daughter to say bitch?" Alison whispered as she made her way into the fort to scoop up her mischievous daughter who was supposed to be sleeping.

"I... I didn't think she was awake. I'm so sorry, Ali." Hanna stumbled over her words.

Emily quickly saved her blonde friend from her anguish. "Relax, Hanna. This isn't the first curse word she has mimicked today, is it, Alison?" Emily directed toward her girlfriend.

"No, it isn't." The blonde admitted. "We are learning the hard way that we now have to be careful of what we say in front of these tiny ears." Alison said as she kissed her daughter.

Emilia turned in Alison's arms as she realized there was another baby in the room. Emilia locked her eyes on the sleeping child and refused to look away. Almost as if she new it was her sister. She began reaching for Sasha and Alison slowly walked closer to Pam, who was still holding the sleeping child.

"That's your sister, Emilia. Isn't she pretty?" Emily softly spoke to her daughter, though she couldn't understand her.

"Em, do you think it would be ok to wake her? I want to really meet her." Alison asked while looking to the brunette, hoping she would agree.

"I think it will be ok. It is a special occasion." Emily said with a smile, not daring to deny her fiance of what her heart had been desperately craving.

Alison handed Emilia to Hanna, who gladly accepted the child and began tickling her belly. Not a day has gone by without Hanna stopping by to spend time with her godchild. Her reasoning was that so she would be Emilia's favorite, which was classic Hanna.

Alison gently scooped Sasha into her arms and began stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead. " Wake up my sweet baby. It's time to meet your mommys."

Emily began rubbing Sasha's back and soon their daughter was opening her eyes, gazing at her mothers for the very first time. The child began to squirm in Alison's arms as she frantically looked around the foreign area she was currently in. She looked frightened and Alison felt her heart crack at the sight. Sasha began whimpering and soon she was releasing the most pitiful cry Alison had ever heard.

"Em, she's afraid of us." Alison croaked out, threatening to cry along side her daughter.

"She just doesn't know us. She will be ok, but it might take some time for her to adjust." Emily spoke in an attempt to comfort the blonde.

"Hey, baby girl. It's ok. Don't cry." Emily cooed while rubbing Sasha's back.

Alison began slowly bouncing the infant in an attempt to calm her, but it didn't seem to be soothing her.

"Maybe you could try feeding her? Like a peace offering?" Emily suggested.

"Would that not be odd to breast feed her. She's frightened of us and..." Alison began to speak, but was cut off by Emily.

"Alison, there is nothing wrong with feeding our daughter. You don't think twice about it with Emilia because you have had the chance to bond with her, but Sasha is no different. She is ours and we need to take care of her to the best of our ability. You and I both know breast milk is the best option." Emily soothingly rubbed Alison's shoulder as she spoke.

"Ok... you're right." Alison spoke, slightly louder than normal due to the crying infant in her arms.

Pam approached Emily and Alison, resting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Unless you would like some help I think we're all going to head out and give you some family time."

"But you three are family." Alison said as she quickly looked up to glance at all three women.

"We know that, but we thought you and Emily might like some time with your girls." Hanna said while cuddling Emilia in her arms.

"And also, Sasha is feeling overwhelmed right now. She may calm down if there aren't as many strange faces crowding her." Spencer added.

"Ok." Emily quietly agreed with a head nod.

"If you need anything you call me. I don't care what time it is." Pam added while kissing her upset granddaughter on the back of the head.

"I will, thanks for coming over you guys." Emily directed to the three women.

Alison lowered her shirt once Hanna placed Emilia into Emily's arms and everyone said their goodbyes. Emily watched as Alison attempted to feed their upset daughter, but she refused to latch onto Alison. The blonde was feeling overwhelmingly discouraged at their newest daughter's wariness of them.

"She probably just isn't hungry. Let's go back into the fort. Maybe we can distract her with some toys." Emily suggested.

"It is worth a try." Alison agreed.

The four girls had climbed into the make-shift tent and Emilia gladly began playing with her toys. She reached for her favorite rabbit and shakily stomped toward her visibly upset sister. Emilia clumsily thrust the rabbit against Sasha, momentarily distracting the infant from her distress. Sasha wrapped her tiny arms around the rabbit and stared at her look alike. As her crying slowly subsided she began to hiccup, but was overall untroubled at the sight of her sister.

"I think she likes Emilia." Emily whispered.

"I think Emilia likes her too. She never shares her rabbit." Alison added in mild shock.

Sasha squirmed away from Alison's grip and crawled toward the pile of toys in the corner. Emilia followed suit and soon the two began playing as if they hadn't just met. In reality they hadn't. The two had spent nine months developing inside of Alison's womb together. It was almost as if they were recognizing something in each other. Alison sighed in relief that something was able to provide their daughter with even the tiniest inkling of comfort and security. Emily pulled Alison onto her lap and held onto the shorter woman as they observed their twins interacting for the first time.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Emily sighed out.

"You promised me it would be ok and it is. It really is, Emily." Alison whispered.

"I didn't make this happen, Ali." Emily reminded the blonde with a gentle laugh.

"You promised me that it would be ok and look. Everything is perfect. You encouraged me to remain positive even when I felt like the situation was hopeless. You kept me strong and we made it through this together. When you make a promise to me I always believe it. When you promise me something it is the ultimate comfort, because I know that some how some way it will happen." Alison explained without taking her eyes off of their children.

"You have that much faith in me?" Emily asked while resting her cheek against Alison's shoulder.

"I do. I trust you with every fragment of my existence." Alison threaded her fingers into Emily's hair and lightly scratched her scalp.

"What would I do without you?" The swimmer questioned.

"Lets not find out." Alison suggested causing Emily to laugh.

"It's a deal."

 **Only one more chapter left. I will immediately begin another story called "Gives You Hell." I hope you all check it out. To the Guest who wrote "It's Sasha Potter, the girl who lived" that review made my day! Tell me what you thought. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

 **14 years later**

Emily and Alison were laying in bed on a Saturday morning. It was so early the sun had yet to rise, but Alison was wide awake. She held Emily from behind as she slowly began placing open mouthed kisses across the brunette's neck.

"Mmm, good morning to you too, love." Emily rasped out.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Alison replied as she rolled Emily over to face her.

Their lips met in a heartfelt kiss. As Alison went to pull away Emily followed her, ensuring their lips remained in contact. Alison giggled, but continued to kiss her wife. Emily slid her fingers into Alison's golden locks and held the blonde in place as she deepened the kiss. Before they could get carried away Alison pulled away and smiled at Emily.

"What?" Emily croaked out in her morning voice, while returning the look of affection.

"I was just thinking. I know that sometimes people get married and have children and they seem happy at first, but then they end up falling out of love. They no longer crave their spouse. They stop going on dates and sometimes they stop having sex. They end up sleeping in different beds and don't even kiss each other goodnight." Alison explained while lacing her fingers into Emily's hair. "But here we are. We have been together for almost sixteen years and I fall more in love with you every single day. I feel so lucky to have you. Not only as a wife and best friend, but as the person that I have children with."

"I know what you mean. We really did get lucky. I've heard some people talk about their husband or wife going away for a business trip and how excited they were to be apart for a few days. But when you go away on conferences or I have to travel over night for any reason it's like I can't sleep. I'm just at home with you. Home isn't a place for me. You are my home and I will never be complete without you." Emily gushed.

"We should be couples therapists, because damn, we have the perfect relationship." Alison joked, but she was serious.

Emily pulled the blonde on top of her and began desperately kissing her. Alison laced her fingers with Emily's and pinned their hands above the brunette's head. She parted Emily's lips with her tongue as she slipped her thigh between the brunette's legs. The bartender's body immediately responded as she began grinding against the blonde's silky smooth thigh. Emily would never get tired of sleeping naked with her wife. For many years they had to sleep with pajamas due to the girls randomly crawling into their bed at night, but now that their twins were fifteen it was safe for them to reinstate their old habit.

Their movements were becoming desperate as they kissed deeper and faster. Emily was softly whimpering against Alison's lips as she felt her thighs trembling. Alison could feel Emily's wetness coating her own thigh and it further fueled her desire for her wife. The blanket had fallen away from Alison's shoulders, now only covering their lower halves. Their breasts pressed together and Alison moaned as she could feel Emily's pebbled nipples against her own. Emily struggled to free her hands, causing Alison to grip them more firmly and to move her thigh faster between the taller woman's legs. Emily broke the kiss and began quietly panting with her lips next to Alison's ear. She knew it was a weakness of the blonde's to feel her hot breath and to hear every sound she produced.

"So... close." Emily lowly moaned, causing Alison to shiver.

"Already?" Alison breathed out with a smirk.

"Uh huh." Emily admitted.

"Come for me, Emily." Alison encouraged.

"Let go of my hands." Emily nearly begged.

As soon as Alison released Emily's hands the brunette reached for Alison's backside and squeezed as her hips bucked unceremoniously. Both women were breathing rapidly as Emily reached her climax. The moment Emily's orgasm subsided the door opened and both women's ears filled with a high pitched squeal followed by fake gagging noises.

"Damn it, moms! You have got to stop scarring me!" Emilia squealed as she ran back into the hallway.

"Language." Emily rasped out.

Alison was too busy laughing to reprimand her daughter for cursing.

"Mama Emily even SOUNDS like she just got laid. You can't really scold me with that tone of voice." The younger brunette called out from the hallway.

Alison pressed her lips to Emily's ear and whispered. "She has a point... Your voice is extra sexy right now." Alison finished her sentence with a nip to Emily's ear.

Emily cleared her throat before asking. "How do you know what someone sounds like after sex?"

"What's that? I think Sasha is calling for me. I have to go." Emilia replied.

"Wait a minute." Alison called after the retreating teenager. "Why did you burst into our room at 6:30 in the morning?"

"I was about to make breakfast. I was going to ask if you wanted anything, but clearly you two have already eaten." Their daughter teased causing Emily to furiously blush.

Alison however loved the teasing, because she was able to throw it right back to their sassiest daughter. "Actually I haven't had a chance to eat yet. I was saving that for round two, but since you insisted upon interrupting I will have to eat what ever you cook. Make my second favorite breakfast, since you just ruined the chance of me eating my first favorite." Alison called out with a smirk, earning a groan of disapproval from Emilia.

"You guys are nauseating. I'm not sure I can eat now." Emilia whined.

"That's ok. I'll eat your portion. I think I have worked up an appetite this morning." Alison added causing both brunette's to groan in unison.

"I'm out of here." Emilia called out as she descended the stairs.

"Do you have to be so crass with our daughter?" Emily asked with a blush.

"She sets herself up for it. Besides, it's not like she doesn't know about the birds and the bees. After all she is fifteen. I wasn't even a virgin at that age, so I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't either. She is just like me." Alison replied.

"Thank God Sasha takes after me." Emily said while getting out of bed and getting herself dressed.

Once the women were downstairs in the kitchen they began helping their daughter with breakfast. Emily made a pot of coffee and Alison put toast in the oven while Emilia scrambled the eggs.

"Is your sister still asleep?" Alison asked.

"No, shes out for a run." Emilia replied.

Emily and Alison both shared a smile as they drifted back in time to remember a conversation they had in this very kitchen almost sixteen years ago.

 _~ "I don't want to go to school." The blonde huffed out._

 _Emily laughed at how cute Alison was being. She lead Alison to the kitchen table so the blonde could sit._

 _"I can already tell this kid is going to give us Hell about getting up early for school." Emily said, smiling at her sleepy girlfriend._

 _"Not if it is anything like you. It will be up at 5am ready to run ten miles and then cook breakfast." Alison mumbled while resting her head on the table._

 _"Then we should probably teach her or him how to make our favorite foods." ~_

That was before they knew they were having twins. They ended up being half right. One kid was up early going for a run, while the other was up making breakfast. They hit the nail on the head with that one. Soon the front door opened and a sweaty version of Emilia entered the kitchen.

"Hey, moms. Hey, sis." She huffed out of breath as she began rummaging in the refrigerator for a bottle of water.

"Why is everyone up so early?" Sasha asked after downing half the bottle.

"I am up because I was hungry. These two are up because they have been violating each other and mentally scarring me." Emilia replied causing Alison to laugh and once again making Emily blush.

"Thank God I missed that one." Sasha replied.

"And what is that supposed to mean." Alison huffed.

"Do you not remember last weekend." Sasha said.

 _~ Emily had Alison pinned against the kitchen counter as she playfully nibbled on the blonde's neck._

 _"Mmm, Em, what if the girls come home?" Alison asked while encouragingly threading her fingers into Emily's hair._

 _"It's barely seven AM and they both spent the night with their friends. They probably stayed up all night and are going to sleep all day. I think it is safe to assume we have a little time to ourselves." Emily reasoned as she began sucking on Alison's neck._

 _Alison tossed her head back and moaned while Emily cupped her breasts through her thin t-shirt._

 _"You didn't get enough of me last night?" Alison teased._

 _Emily pulled her lips away from the shorter woman's neck. "I never get enough of you."_

 _Emily began softly kneading Alison's breasts and soon their lips crashed together in a slow yet heated kiss. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the front door open. Emily lifted Alison by her backside causing the blonde to wrap her legs around the taller woman's hips. Their make out session was growing more intense by the second, but it was interrupted by jets of water covering their bodies._

 _Alison broke the kiss with a squeal and Emily quickly lowered the blonde back onto her feet. The women turned around to see Sasha along with her girlfriend Lily. Sasha had a spray bottle in her hand while Lily's face was a shade of crimson._

 _"Jeez, I can't even come home without fear of seeing you two going at it." Sasha exclaimed._

 _"We weren't expecting you." Emily defended._

 _"Did you really just spray your mothers?" They heard Lily whisper._

 _"Emilia and I have to leave a spray bottle in every room. It's like they are cats in heat or something." Sasha explained._

 _The spray bottles had started off as a joke, but their daughters ended up using them frequently against their mothers._

 _"Well I apologize that you and your girlfriend had to see that." Alison said while smoothing out her t-shirt. ~_

"The bad part is, Lily probably thought it was hot." Emilia added causing Sasha to glare at her.

"She did not!" Sasha defended.

"All I know is the last time I brought a boyfriend home and we walked in on them making out on the sofa I had to practically drag him away. He even had a freaken boner for crying out loud." Emilia exclaimed.

"Oh God, we don't need to hear about your boyfriend's hard on." Emily gagged.

"And we don't need to see you two going at it, but it happens. At least you could be discreet." Emilia said while stirring the eggs.

"Oh, you mean like you?" Sasha quipped with a smirk.

"La la la I don't want to hear this. My daughters are virgins and I will believe that until I die." Emily exclaimed while plugging her ears.

"What about if we have children?" Emilia asked with a smirk resembling Alison's.

"Having children doesn't mean you have had sex. You're a test tube baby. For all you know we could still be virgins." Emily said as she frantically pointed between herself and Alison.

"Hah! That's a laugh." Sasha called out.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Alison said with a false expression of anger.

"It means you two are always horny. It's as if you two think the walls are soundproof with the way you two go at it. I don't think any other parents scar their children as often as you two do." Emilia said with a laugh causing Alison to burst into a fit of laughter while Emily silently blushed.

"Oh, and way to call me out, sis." Emilia sent a glare in her sister's direction.

"I'm just saying." Sasha defended with her hands held up in surrender.

"What can I say, guys can't resist my charm." Emilia smugly stated. "But you know all about that, don't you Sasha? So charming that you always have a guy or a girl chasing after you."

Sasha blushed and Emily continued to hum in an attempt to tune her daughters out.

"I can't help it. I just like people, ok." Sasha defended.

"Oh yeah, and people loooove you." Emilia teased.

"Ok, can we stop talking about sex at the breakfast table. You two are virgins and that is the end of this discussion. You're about to give you mother a heart attack." Alison exclaimed while pointing to Emily who still had her ears plugged.

"Just a little pay back." Emilia smirked at her blonde mother.

"Keep it up and I'll give you are real reason to be scarred." Alison threatened with her classic DiLaurentis glare.

"Truce." Emilia called out.

"Yeah. I know what you're capable of." Sasha agreed with a look of horror across her face.

"Ok, Emily. You can unplug your ears." Alison said with a soft smile as she removed Emily's hands from her ears.

"Is it over?" Emily whispered.

"Yes, love. It is over. We have come to an understanding. Our daughters are virgins and that is the end of this conversation." Alison explained while kissing Emily on the forehead.

Emily let out a relieved exhale. "Great, because I'm ready to eat and I was just about to lose my appetite."

"Now you know how it feels." Emilia pointed out as she handed Emily a plate of eggs and toast.

Alison glared at her oldest daughter causing the young brunette to shrug in response. It definitely hadn't been an easy journey with their daughters, but Emily and Alison wouldn't change a single thing about their family.

 **Fin**

 **So this is officially over. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I hate to see it end, but I have a few more fics that I have been working on. I will be posting the first chapter for 'Gives You Hell' within the next seven days, so keep an eye out for it. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Take care and happy holidays.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Surprise! I know I have already completed Somewhere I Belong, but this idea popped into my head and I decided to write it. For the purpose of this chapter Sasha and Emilia are about sixteen and a half, which makes Emily and Alison forty years old.**

"Girls!" Emily shouted from the bottom of the stairs, quickly gaining the attention of her daughters.

Emily heard the creaking of floorboards above her head, soon followed by the sound of her youngest daughter.

"Hi, mom." Said Sasha, the first to make an appearance.

Emily stared at the younger version of herself. She had to admit that her daughters grew up to become immensely beautiful with their long, dark hair and flawless tanned skin.

"Tell your sister to hurry up, please." Alison said as she joined Emily, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Came the muffled voice of Emilia before she pulled her bedroom door open. "What's up, moms?"

Both teens stared down at their mothers from atop the staircase, noticing suitcases at their feet.

"Are you two going somewhere?" Sasha asked as she sat on the top step, making herself comfortable.

"We are. It is sort of last minute, but we wanted to go away for the weekend for our seventeen year anniversary." Emily practically beamed as she answered her daughter.

"So we need to lay down some ground rules." Came Alison's stern voice, causing the twins to straighten their backs and attentively listen. "Keep your phones on at all times, we will be calling. No boys. No alcohol. No parties. No drugs. No fighting. When we return the house will be as clean as it was when we left and you will finish all of your homework." Alison sent a particular glare in Emilia's direction at the last part, knowing very well that Sasha had already completed hers.

Of both their daughters, Emilia was the one who never wanted to do her school work. Sasha, on the other hand, was the perfect student, which Alison would know considering that both twins were in her English class. She never had to tell Sasha to complete her assignments, because the youngest of her twins finalized everything before Alison could get home from work.

"Wait a minute." Emilia called out in protest as she sat down beside her sister. "Sasha likes girls and boys. You didn't say no girls allowed." Which earned her a jab to the ribs from Sasha's elbow.

"Anyway," Emilia cleared her throat. "So, no fun, right?" She retorted with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"We're serious, Emilia." Came Emily's voice, which was a lot softer than Alison's. "We are trusting the both of you. We haven't gone away for our anniversary in a long time and now that you are both older and capable of staying alone for a weekend we thought it would be nice."

"Unless you just want us to stay here this weekend." Alison evilly glared at their oldest daughter who held her hands up in defense.

"No, thanks. I know exactly what you two are going to be doing all weekend and I do not want to hear one second of it." Emilia said with a fake gag causing her mothers to playfully roll their eyes.

"Your grandmother will be stopping by to check on you girls. She has a house key, so don't be surprised if she randomly bursts into your room." Emily said, causing Emilia to groan.

"Fine, I will be on my best behavior." Emilia said with a plethora of sass, causing Alison to laugh.

"That is all for now. We will call you down when we are ready to leave." Emily said, dismissing her daughters.

Both twins returned to their bedrooms, leaving their mothers alone to discuss their trip.

"She is exactly like you." Emily whispered.

"Notice that Sasha hasn't made one complaint or comment about us leaving. She makes things so easy, whereas Emilia gives us Hell." Alison replied.

Both women laughed, because they knew very well that though both twins were mini versions of Emily in looks, only Sasha took after her brunette mother in personality. Emilia was 100 percent Alison DiLaurentis when it came to her sassy, mischievous personality.

"Do you think we can actually trust them alone for the entire weekend?" Emily questioned.

"God, no." Alison said with a laugh. "Sasha, yes. Emilia, no. Not even a little, but this is our anniversary. I really want to go away with you. Pam will keep an eye on them and I trust the girls to not kill each other."

Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you so much." She whispered, "Please don't worry about the girls all weekend. They will be fine. Just enjoy some alone time with me."

"I love you, Ali. We will have a fantastic weekend. You're right. The girls will be perfectly fine. If they mess up we can deal with it later, but for now I am going to focus on my gorgeous wife."

Alison smiled as she placed a chaste kiss upon Emily's lips. "That's my girl."

~X~X~X~X~X

"I can't believe our weekend is over before it even began." Emily sadly sighed from the passenger seat as Alison drove them back to Rosewood.

"I know. I am so disappointed, but I will make it up to you. I promise." Alison said as she reached over to hold her wife's hand.

"That is just our luck. We show up to a gorgeous hotel for a romantic weekend and the place catches on fire. Worse than that, every other hotel in town just had to be completely booked. Who knew one anime convention could attract that many people?" Emily grumbled causing Alison to fondly smile at her pouting wife.

"We have two options, my love. It is very late and I am honestly ready to curl up in any bed with you. I just want to be close to you." Alison said as she gently squeezed Emily's hand. "We can go home for the night and tomorrow we can try to find a hotel to spend all day Saturday and most of Sunday or we can try again next weekend."

"Lets go home for tonight and in the morning we can decide on what to do." Emily suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Alison said as she released Emily's hand and drove in the direction of their home.

The brunette leaned back in her seat, watching as headlights and passing street lamps briefly illuminated Alison's face. It was difficult for Emily to believe that she had spent the last seventeen years with Alison, the previous queen bee of Rosewood High. The 'It' girl that everyone either wanted to be friends with, wanted to be, or wanted to date. Also, the one person that everyone in Rosewood feared, not necessarily for what she could physically do to them, but more afraid of the knowledge that she seemed to have about everyone and the damage she could cause with said knowledge.

Alison had drastically matured in the time she spent with Emily. When Emily thought back to the girl Alison used to be compared to the woman she was now, she almost didn't recognize the blonde. Emily was so in love with this woman. The mother of her daughters and her wife of the past fifteen years. Though they had been together for seventeen years, the two had only been married for fifteen of them. Alison made sure that they celebrated both anniversaries, but Emily wasn't complaining.

Emily continued to study her wife's features as the other woman drove them to their destination. It was also difficult for Emily to believe that they were now forty years old, yet Alison looked as stunning as the day they were married. Age had only intensified Alison's beauty and Emily often found herself mesmerized by the other woman.

"I can feel you staring at me, love." Alison said while the corners of her lips quirked up in amusement.

"I can't help it. You are so breath taking." Emily whispered as she refused to look away from the owner of her heart.

Alison felt the blood rush to her face as she reached over once more to hold her wife's hand. Emily lifted their clasped hands to her lips, kissing each of Alison's knuckles. She had it bad for Alison DiLaurentis-Fields. She always had and always would.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Alison parked in front of their home after an hour of driving, while Emily peacefully slept for the majority of the trip. She debated on waking her wife, because she knew what ever peace the woman was enjoying was about to be stolen from her. Alison saw three extra cars parked in front of their house and instantly knew their daughters were breaking their rules. It didn't exactly look as though a party was taking place, but there were definitely people in their home that shouldn't be. Alison audibly sighed and turned to her wife, gently shaking her into consciousness.

"Hey, my love. We are home."

Without opening her eyes, Emily sleepily smiled and leaned across the vehicle to rest her head on Alison's shoulder. Alison wrapped her arms around the taller woman and held her close for a moment.

"As much as I would love to sit here all night and never let you go, we have some important business to attend to." Alison said causing Emily to raise her head.

"It seems as though one or both of our daughters has decided to disobey us." Alison explained while Emily looked around. She peered into the darkness and once her eyes adjusted she noticed the extra vehicles.

"Lets go handle this." Emily sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes.

Both women quietly exited the car and walked across their front porch. Alison gently slid her key into the lock and looked over her shoulder at Emily as she counted.

"One, two, three." She said before quickly twisting the key and throwing the front door open.

Emilia, along with her two best friends Dani and Layla, let out loud shrieks at the sudden intrusion. Emilia's friends visibly relaxed once they recognized the intruders, but Emilia remained frozen with a look of pure dread etched upon her features. There were also three males in the room, who began to look uncomfortable as Alison stood, glaring in their direction.

"I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to trust you." Alison said while shaking her head.

Emilia looked down, biting her bottom lip as she waited for her mothers to begin lecturing her. In that moment, Emilia looked so much like Emily that Alison found it difficult to be angry with her. When Alison did begin speaking it wasn't what Emilia was expecting.

"Judging by the empty beer cans I will assume that none of you will be able to drive tonight. Girls, you can stay the night. As for the boys, I will drive all of you home. Emily will follow me in our car, so that I can leave yours with you. And for you," Alison said, pointing in the direction of the three cowering males. "I want a 1,000 word essay on my desk Monday morning on the dangers and consequences of underage drinking with teenage girls." Alison finished with a smirk, causing the boys to groan.

"Really, Mrs. D-Fields?" Conner, Emilia's friend and Alison's student, complained.

"No, not really." Alison said causing them to sigh in relief. "Make it 2,000. Just so you really get the point."

Instead of complaining and possibly making matters worse, they kept their comments to themselves.

"I think you have this under control. I'm going to go check on Sasha." Emily whispered before ascending the stairs.

Once Emily reached the top of the stairs, she slowly opened her daughter's door and noticed that the lights were off. She poked her head in to see that Sasha was sleeping, but she wasn't alone. Emily debated on what she should do as she looked at her daughter's sleeping form, cuddled as close as possible to her girlfriend, Lily. Emily backed out of the room and softly closed the door, turning to meet her wife in the hallway.

"Let me guess. She's asleep? She always was the good one. Why is the one that acts like you always so perfect?" Alison said with a quiet chuckle.

"She is asleep, but I don't know how good she is being. She has Lily in there with her." Emily informed.

Alison smiled and pulled her wife close. "Yep, definitely taking after you if she is sneaking girls into her bed. But we can't be too hard on her for this. I can think of a few sleep overs we had with Spencer, Aria, and Hanna when we were about their age. I would tell you that I was cold, though I really wasn't, and you, wanting to be my knight in shining armor, held me all night long. Don't think I didn't feel you kiss my forehead when you thought I was asleep." Alison said while placing a few tender kisses along Emily's neck.

The brunette blushed and tilted her head to the side, desperately wanting her wife to continue, though she knew it wasn't the wisest idea. They were perfectly concealed in the dark hallway, but there were six teenagers in their living room that could catch them at any moment.

"So, what kind of punishment are we going to dish out." Emily whispered, afraid to speak too loudly with the way Alison was beginning to suck on her neck.

Alison pulled away, but kept her arms around her wife. "Honestly, I think we should drop it and let the girls stay... Even Lily. We should take the boys home, and I will get those reports on Monday. That is no joke. I'm not going to have the guys in Rosewood thinking they can get away with sneaking around with our daughters. I want them to fear us."

Emily laughed at her wife before leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "So, no punishment?"

"I think we should give them a get out of jail free card. You and I did a lot of wild things when we were younger. At least Sasha is safely asleep in her bed with a person that can't get her pregnant. And Emilia had five friends over, sure they were drinking, but no one is wasted or puking in our house. She could have thrown a wild party, but she only invited a handful of people. Nothing seems to be broken and no one was getting frisky, so I think we should let it slide this time. ONLY this time."

"If that is what you think we should do then I stand by it." Emily said as she pulled Alison as close to her body as possible.

"Really, we have two wonderful kids. It is so hard for me to get angry with them for acting like we did, when in reality they are both better than I was at their age." Alison said while kissing Emily's neck once again.

Emily sighed out and pulled away from her wife. "If you don't stop doing that we will never make it to take these boys home."

"I can't help it. It is the weekend of our seventeen year anniversary and I want my wife." Alison purred as she stalked forward, pressing Emily's back against the wall.

"Then how about we get rid of the kids, send the girls to Emilia's room and you and I can spend the rest of the night alone." Emily suggested.

"Alone and naked?" Alison hopefully asked.

"What ever makes you happy, my gorgeous wife."

Alison grabbed Emily by the hand and lead the way back into their living room.

"Ok, so this is what is going on. Any mess that has been made will be cleaned by the time your mother and I return from taking your friends home. I don't care if you stay up late, but you three have been banished to Emilia's bedroom for the remainder of the night. We won't be telling any of your parents and there will be no further punishment. OTHER than you three." Alison said, rounding on the boys. "Report. Monday. Don't forget. If you can spend Friday night trying to get my daughter drunk then you can spend the rest of the weekend doing homework. Now give me your keys so we can get this over with." Alison said, extending her hand.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Alison was deeply breathing, desperately struggling to remain quiet while she rode Emily's fingers. She had her arms wrapped around her wife's shoulders as she pressed her face into the tanned woman's neck to muffle her cries of pleasure. Alison was trying to take things slowly so the five teenage girls that were currently in their home didn't hear them, but it was becoming difficult with the way Emily was curling her fingers inside of her while kneading the blonde's backside with her free hand. Alison felt her thighs beginning to tremble, then her abdomen twitching: Telltale signs that her orgasm was quickly approaching.

"Em... Emily." She harshly whispered while clinging to the other woman.

Alison tilted her head back and used the last of her energy to bounce up and down on her wife's lap, hoping no one heard them, but also not caring at the same time. Emily leaned forward and sucked one of Alison's stiff, pink nipples into her mouth to help send the shorter woman over the edge. Soon Alison was leaning forward and fiercely kissing Emily to prevent herself from screaming. She refused to break the kiss until the last of her orgasm had vacated her body, but soon Alison pulled away, gasping for breath.

When Emily was sure that her wife was completely satisfied, she leaned back, taking Alison with her. She held the blonde close as she slowly removed her fingers from the other woman's dripping core. Alison bit her lip as she watched Emily sucking her fingers clean.

"Hungry?" Alison teased.

"For you? Starving." Emily practically growled as she rolled on top of Alison to continue celebrating their anniversary.

Several rounds later, Emily and Alison had exhausted themselves. Alison was attempting to catch her breath while resting her head on Emily's bare chest. For several minutes the two remained silent, simply enjoying being together.

Emily was the first to speak once they had calmed down from their strenuous activities. "I'm so glad I have you to raise these girls with. I'm not sure how I would have handled this night if I had been alone, but you were so calm the entire time."

"I realized a long time ago that when it comes to Emilia you have to pick your battles." Alison mumbled with a laugh, completely exhausted from her alone time with her wife.

"I'm so glad I have spent the last seventeen years with you by my side." Emily whispered as she leaned forward to kiss Alison's forehead and began playing with her blonde locks.

"I couldn't imagine a more perfect way live my life." Alison said as she snuggled closer to the brunette.

Emily reached for the blanket and pulled, covering their naked bodies and getting comfortable. "I really do feel so very lucky every day when I wake up and you are the first person I see."

"The feeling is completely mutual... and it always will be." Alison said as she closed her eyes, utterly content in the arms of her loving wife.

 **I hope you Enjoyed this additional chapter. Let me know if you liked it and I may write more.**


End file.
